Dark Shadows: Season 4
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: Even though Zelena is gone things in Storybrooke are far from over. A frightened young queen by the name of Elsa enters Storybrooke with a unique gift of ice magic. Elsa will stop at nothing to find her missing sister Anna with Zila and Emma's help. Zila continues to have frightning visions of her becoming a Dark One, only time will tell if her visions will become a reality.
1. Elsa

**Hello my fellow Oncers!  
Here is Season 4 of Dark Shadows.  
I skipped the first episode since in my opinion wasn't very interesting. Enjoy!  
Once Upon A Time belongs Eddy Kitsis and Adam Horowitz. I only own my OC's.**

 **Zila's POV**

I thought things would be fine after the whole time travel thing but apparently I was dead wrong. The day after Rumple and I renewed our vows things turned more chaotic. First it turns out the woman who Emma and Hook brought back from the past was Robin's wife who had died, and worse Robin broke up with Regina. I couldn't imagine what the queen was going through right now having your second chance at love taking from you. Then there was an ice monster that had formed from out of nowhere and went on a rampage in town. Luckily Regina had defeated it but whoever summoned it was still on the loose.

"Gah I hate math it sucks!" Dakota protested slamming her head on the dining room table.

"Need any help?" I offered my daughter.

"No but thanks anyway Mom" Dakota replied before lifting her head up. The lights suddenly flickered before the power went out altogether.

"Damn" I growled as I went to get the candles out of the kitchen. I grabbed them before setting them around the kitchen and the dining room before using my magic to light them up.

"Can you see enough?"

"Yes thanks again Mom" Dakota answered just as Rumple appeared next to me in his signature cloud of crimson smoke. Earlier someone had broken into his shop and stolen something.

"The whole town is out of power" my mate told me. "And a necklace was taking from the shop"

"That's all?" I questioned.

This got Dakota to snort as she turned to her father.

"Face it Dad people just like breaking and entering your shop" she teased.

"That they do love" Rumple agreed. My I-phone suddenly chimed and I looked to see a message from Emma.

"Hey Emma just texted me I'm going to meet her and David at the town line"

"Be careful" Rumple said before he kissed my forehead.

"Will do" I then looked to Dakota. "You listen to your father young lady"

Dakota smirked before I used my magic to transport myself from the house to the town line.

"Hey Zila thanks for coming on such short notice" Emma greeted as I appeared next to her. "I figured maybe your wolf senses might help us out here"  
Before I could answer her, the ice wall got my attention. The entrance to Storybrooke was blocked and there were power lines in front of it. Looks like the problem to what knocked the power out was solved.

"In case you were wondering it goes the whole way around" Hook called out as he appeared from out the trees carrying a lantern.

"Hook I didn't know you were joining us" David greeted the pirate as he walked on over.

"Well when I get a distress call from a fair maiden I'm on the spot" Hook teased Emma.

"I was not distressed" Emma countered.

"You're saying this damn ice wall goes all around town?" I questioned just to be sure I heard Hook right.

"Aye Zila it does" Hook confirmed.

"So once again we can't leave Storybrooke"

"It looks like whoever put this wall up wasn't trying to take out the lights, they were just putting up a wall" Emma suggested eying the wall again.

"My gut says that person wants to keep us in town" I added.

I then decided to get a closer look while David headed back to the squad car for something. While Emma and Hook talked amongst themselves I scanned the wall closely using my wolf vision. A flash of movement got my attention and I turned to Emma.

"I saw something moving"

"I think I did too" Emma agreed. She then looked to me. "Want to go check it out?"

I nodded as the two of us headed towards the wall with caution. It was a good thing I chose to wear warmer clothing. Under my black leather jacket was a long sleeved black shirt that went along with my blue jeans and black boots. I really should have pulled my hair up before rushing out of the house. We both stepped over the power lines avoiding electrocution as ice and snow crunched underneath our boots. A woman suddenly turned in alarm when she saw us.

If I was to guess she was around Emma's age her hair was blonde and was styled in a braid that hung off her left shoulder. She had a beautiful icy blue dress which rested at the top of her shoulders. A matching train flowed behind her dress and she wore matching shoes on her feet. She held up her left hand and I saw ice magic beginning to form in it. Ice magic was rare and it was a very cool gift in my opinion.

"Hey who are you?" Emma asked the clearly frightened young woman.

"My name is Elsa" the woman replied.

"Okay Elsa, I'm Emma" Emma told her using her words wisely so she wouldn't upset Elsa any further.

"And I'm Zila" I added. "You don't need to be afraid of us"

Snowflakes hovered around Elsa it would appear her magic worked along with her emotions.

"Wanna tell us what you're doing out here? Do you have something to do with this wall?" Emma asked.

"I'm looking for someone my sister" Elsa answered. "I can't find her"

Elsa was holding what looked like to be a necklace in her other hand. It looks like Elsa had been the one to break into Rumple's shop. A snowflake pendant hung off of the chain. Emma looked at it while Elsa continued.

"I found it in a store filled with things where is she?"

"I have no idea but if you want us to help you, you have to help us" Emma replied. "What's her name?"

"Anna" Elsa told us.

"Emma!"

The three of us saw David and Hook coming to the wall. Immediately Elsa held up her left hand in the direction of the men and the snow around her began to accelerate responding to her fright. More ice spikes shot out of the wall flooring making the ground beneath us shake, Emma lost her footing and she fell while the ice above us gave way. I quickly pushed Elsa and myself out of harm's way as the ice above us fell causing us to get trapped. After the ground stopped shaking did I help Elsa to her feet first before going over to Emma. Emma was shivering like crazy and I swiped off my jacket and put it over hers so she could have extra warmth.

"How are you not shivering?" Elsa asked.

"I have can tolerate a lot of temperatures I'm not exactly human" I replied. Elsa was going to respond when Emma interrupted.

"I gotta give it to you put it on a quite a show, wanna tell us about it?"

"No" Elsa answered. "Just that I'm very powerful, you and your people need to be more careful, I would keep my distance both of you"

"I think I can guarantee that" Emma continued. "So if you wanna, you know, hit undo on that" she nodded towards the wall. "Then we'll get right on it"

"Not right away" Elsa stated. "Bring me what I want and I'll consider freeing you two"

"You're sister right?" I added. "We can't really look for her trapped in here"

"Emma can you hear me?!" David's voice suddenly rang out from over the radio Emma carried.

"What is that?" Elsa demanded holding her left hand up again.

"This allows me to talk to my father who's on the other side of that wall" Emma replied taking the radio out and pointing to the wall behind her. "But if you want to melt that we can talk"

"Tell him to go get Anna" Elsa ordered her.

"Dad?" Emma answered. "Can you hear me?"

"Oh thank god are you and Zila alright?" David demanded.

"Yeah we're in here with this woman, she's looking for her sister Anna, she thinks Anna is in town because she's found a necklace of hers in Gold's shop, she wants us to find her before"

"Before I freeze this town and everyone in it" Elsa threatened.

"Also call Rumple" I called out to the men.

 **10 Minutes Later.**

Emma walked around trying to keep herself warm while Elsa and I watched her.

"You're a werewolf aren't you?" Elsa asked getting my attention.

"How did you know that?" I asked turning to her.

"The kingdom that I used to rule had many packs surrounding the area, some still live in Arendale however most left to find other domains" Elsa explained. "I also read that wolf shifters can handle temperatures better than the average human"

"I have a sister too"

This got Elsa's interest.

"My biological family passed away due to hunters when I was young, I was adopted by a local lord and his wife, during that time they had lost a child so they took me in and raised me as their own, their first daughter Belle is like me a wolf shifter"

"Are you two close?" Elsa asked.

"Yes"

"Aren't you two cold?" Emma decided to ask walking over to us. "I'm freezing"

"It's never bothered me before" Elsa answered.

My hand smoked red as I conjured Anna's necklace into my hand and I held it out to Elsa.

"This fell through the ice when the wall collapsed"

"Thank you" Elsa said as she took the necklace from me.

"We can tell you care for your sister a lot" Emma continued. "If you melt the ice we can take this conversation somewhere warmer"  
Elsa remained quiet and Emma widened her eyes.

"You can't control it can you?" Elsa turned to the Savior. "What you said to David on the walkie, it wasn't a threat, it was a warning, because you can't control what you're doing"

"What makes you think you know me?" Elsa demanded.

"Because I know me, I have powers too and I'm not great at controlling them, it looks like to me you're the same way"

"You have magic?"

"Yeah so does Zila"

"Can't argue with that" I agreed. "I was born with it like Emma, it didn't manifest until after I had my daughter"

Elsa was quiet before she spoke again.

"Anna helps, she helps me control it, so if I can find her, we can get rid of all of this, the whole wall, when she's here"

"She may not even be in Storybrooke" I told Elsa. "But I wouldn't give up hope"

"Hey Zila can you use your magic to get us out of here?" Emma suggested.

"I'll try"

I then closed my eyes and focused. However the same vision of that intense darkness that had me in its embrace suddenly made my eyes snap open.

"Whoa Zila your hand is shaking" Emma said. I looked down to see my hand and it was shaking.

"Why don't you try using yours?" I suggested. Emma nodded as she too closed her eyes and she held out her hands focusing on her power. But nothing happened.

"See I don't have control over mine either" Emma then started to go the floor and I quickly phased into my wolf form. Hopefully my body would warm her up. I walked over to the Savior and coiled my body around hers while Elsa got to Emma's level to try and keep her awake.

"We're you born with magic or cursed?"

"Those are my two options?" Emma joked. "I don't know, I was raised in a place without magic, and I didn't know I had these powers until recently, and I didn't have any parents around to help me with them"

"Parents don't always help" Elsa stated. "I ended up a queen of a large land, unprepared"

"I hear you with unprepared, I'm get this the Savior, I'm still not sure what the hell that means"

"Sometimes it all feels like too much and even trying to shut it out, that ends up hurting people too, and part of it is, I'm the only one who I've ever heard with powers like mine"

"That has to be lonely" Emma replied.

"I'm very sorry I trapped us in here" Elsa apologized as Emma lay her down against my fur and she fell asleep.

"This isn't good" Elsa said. She then saw the radio and she took it telling Hook or David that Emma was slowly freezing to death.

"She's lucky to have a friend like you to protect her" Elsa said after putting the radio down on the ice next to her. I flashed Elsa a wolf smirk while I pressed my body closer to Emma. Minutes passed but they seemed like hours and when David's voice spoke through the radio I let out a bark. Elsa took the radio and told David.

"She's freezing, turning blue"

Hook's voice yelled out at that.

"Elsa I need you to listen to me, I need you to find a way out" David told Elsa.

"I need Anna" Elsa replied.

"Well we don't have her right now, but we have a way to find her and we will but right now you're gonna have to do this on your own"

"I can't control this"

I let out a bark to Elsa and she turned to me. I eyed her with optimism while David continued to encourage her.

"I know how you feel, you're trapped, it's a battle you can't win, but it's exactly the kind of battle you have to fight or you'll die"

"No I won't I'll survive" Elsa replied.

"But Emma's survival isn't enough you have to live"

"Where did you hear that?" Elsa questioned as though she knew what David was saying.

"You know where" David answered.

"Anna you knew her?"

"Yeah I did, she helped me once, a long time ago, become who I am, she saved my life and yours, and now I need you to save Emma's, I didn't know much about Anna, but she wouldn't want you to live alone in an ice cave, which is where you'll be if you don't melt that ice, you can do it"  
Emma groaned and I carefully shifted back to my human form and helped Emma to her feet. Elsa handed me the radio and I took it from her before she turned to face the ice wall. The wind around Elsa began to blow and she held her hands out. I watched in amazement as her ice magic shot out of her hands in a blue swirling beam. It hit the wall and slowly little by little Elsa's ice magic created a small hole that got bigger and bigger until she stopped using her magic. Hook, David, and Rumple all looked through to see us.

"Emma!" Hook shouted. I put one of Emma's arms around my shoulders while Elsa did the same on Emma's other side. The two of us then carefully walked ahead guiding Emma out. When we got to the hole Elsa and I pushed Emma out first, before we followed.

"Zila" Rumple said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Mate of mine" I told him. I then shivered and Rumple pulled off his suit jacket and put in on my shoulders. My husband then guided me away from the ice wall.

"Is Dakota?"

"She's okay dearie so don't worry" Rumple interrupted. David and Elsa came over to us.

"Thank you Elsa" Rumple said to the young queen. "You have my word that I will help you in Anna's search"

"You have my gratitude" Elsa then turned to me. "Are you alright Zila?"

"Yeah I will be" I reassured her.

 **Next Day.**

Emma, Elsa, and I stood in front of the ice wall.

"You did this, you might not totally control it but its amazing"

"And unique" I added after Emma. "You said you're the only one who has this power"

"That's probably a good thing for everyone" Elsa joked.

"And you" Emma pointed out. "This is kind of cool"

"Pun intended" I joked as well.

Elsa smiled.

"Well, regardless there's no need for a barrier anymore, let me take it down" Elsa then held up her hands and her ice magic shot out in the same spiraling motion like it did in the ice cave. Both Emma and I watched as her power hit the wall but nothing was happening.

"Why can't I bring it down?" Elsa asked as she stopped using her magic. "There's no reason this thing should be staying frozen, I'm the only one with this power, I should be able to undo it" she then turned to us.

"So what's keeping this thing up?" Emma asked.

"Hell if I know" I finished as the three of wondered why the hell this wall wasn't budging.

 **Now that's what I call a start to Season 4!**


	2. Rocky Road

**Hello my fellow Oncers.  
Ingrid makes her debut in this chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Zila's POV**  
 **Pawnshop**

"So you had no idea that Elsa was in that urn?" Emma asked Rumple.

"No dearie I did not, Athena gave me that urn for safe keeping a long time ago" Rumple answered the Saviour.

"I don't remember how I got in there either" Elsa added.

"Why don't you three try asking Athena she might have more information about where Anna might be" I suggested.

Emma only nodded before she turned around to leave the shop with Elsa and Hook following behind her.

"It's a shame that poor woman has no memory of how she got trapped in that urn" Rumple said with a sigh.

"Sooner or later we'll find out what happened to Anna, I'm just curious why the damn ice wall didn't come down when Elsa tried her magic on it" I growled.

"That's because there is someone else in town that shares the same gift as Elsa" Rumple stated. This got my eyes to widen.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Her identity will be revealed shortly dearie" Rumple replied. I rolled my eyes at my husband's comment before I felt my phone vibrating.

"Looks like I'm needed at town hall Marian isn't doing so great for some reason"

"I'll be here if you need me love" Rumple said before he placed a quick kiss against my mouth. Instead of using my magic I chose to walk to Regina's office since it wasn't very far. I had a silver short sleeved t-shirt on underneath my leather jacket with the usual jeans and black boots. My hair was pulled back this time.

"What's going on?" I demanded as I entered Regina's office.

"Zila I can't tell what kind of magic that was used on Marian that's why I asked you to come over" Regina answered. I nodded as I walked past Snow and Henry to where Marian was. She was sound asleep laying on Regina's office couch. Robin eyed his wife in great concern.

"Whoa" I said sensing the strong magic that radiated from Marian. "That's ice magic, her heart is slowly freezing"

"What happened?" Emma asked as she entered the office with Elsa and Hook coming in behind her.

"Perhaps you should ask your new friend" Regina said looking at Elsa. "After all it was her monster that attacked Marian"

"She summoned that thing with fear so lay off" I told Regina. "Besides Elsa's scent isn't on Marian"

"Well to be fair we provoked the beast"

"Hook shut up" I told the pirate.

"Aww Zila can't I try to lighten the mood?" Hook teased.

"Do you want me to kick your ass?" I threatened.

"This is not my magic" Elsa interrupted. "Someone else did this"

"Oh and we're supposed to trust you?"

"If she says it was someone else, it was" Emma defended Elsa.

"So how do we break the spell?" Henry asked.

"The only way to cure a freezing spell is an act of true love" Elsa replied.

"True love's kiss" Regina said realizing what Robin had to do to save his wife.

"Alright there's no time to lose" Robin said before he bent down to his wife. Regina looked away and I did too while Robin kissed Marian. However nothing was happening.

"Why isn't it working?" Robin demanded.

"Because every curse is different" Regina explained as she looked to Marian. "I need more time to study it"

When she said those words another vision hit me. I saw myself again as the new female Dark One only I wasn't in the black outfit. I stood in front of a teenage girl about thirteen years old and I thrust my hand into her chest and pulled out her heart, before finding out what I was about to do with the heart did I come back to reality.

"Zila you alright?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" I replied before choosing to get the hell out of the office. These visions were now starting to come more frequently and they told me the inevitable. That I would become a Dark One, but when I had no idea. I leaned against the wall outside of the station so I could clear my head. A hoot got my attention and Opal flew down from a lamp post and I held my arm out. The Snowy Owl landed on my skin with her sharp talons.

"Hey yourself girl" I told the bird of prey stroking her neck feathers.

"She seems to like that" Salem's voice added. I snorted when I saw Salem purring around my legs.

"Did Rumple send you to check on me?" I asked the black cat.

"Nope I was just in the neighborhood" Salem replied before he leapt onto the bench. He then began to clean himself with his tongue and paws just as Elsa and Hook came out.

"Zila you ran out of the office in a hurry" Hook stated the obvious to me. "What's bothering you"

"Later" I told Hook.

"Emma suggested we take Elsa to the police station so we can keep her safe" the pirate explained.

"I'm not going to hide in the sheriff's station" Elsa interrupted. "There's someone out there with powers like mine, I need to find out who" Elsa then held up a piece of hair. "This came from Marian"

"Come with me" I told the two of them.

The pirate and the young queen followed me to Rumple's shop.

"I must apologize but I'm really rather busy today" " Rumple called out not looking up from his work.

"Seriously mate of mine?" I scolded my husband. Immediately Rumple looked up.

"I wasn't expecting to see you back so soon love" my mate greeted me. "If you brought the pirate and Elsa here, I'd gather you need my expertise"

"Rumple not now" I warned my mate. "Robin's wife has a freezing curse over her heart and Elsa's not the culprit"

"Ahh I see" as he looked to Elsa. The queen was looking amongst the many items that Rumple had collected from the Enchanted Forest and here in Storybrooke.

"Elsa"

Elsa perked her head up and she walked over to me and Rumple. She held out her hand with the hair she obtained from Marian.

"That hair is from Marian as Zila explained someone put a freezing curse on her and we need to find out who it is"

Rumple eyed the hair before taking it from Elsa.

"Well you're in luck magic can change forms but never be destroyed, it will simply return to its natural state"

My husband then waved his hand over the hair which turned into snowflakes.

"Snowflakes" Elsa scoffed her eyes not leaving the snowflakes hovering above Rumple's hand.

"Magic similar to yours dearie" Rumple began. "Each person's magic is unique"

"Poetic how does that help us?" Hook demanded.

"Magic seeks out like magic so if I set this free" Rumple then blew onto the snowflakes. The snowflakes then went past Elsa and Hook towards the door.

"It should find its way home, back to the person who cast it"

"Thanks love" I told Rumple as Elsa and Hook turned around heading out the door.

"Be cautious Zila the owner of that ice magic is powerful" Rumple warned.

"I can handle whoever it is"

"If you say so love" Rumple replied before I leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before following after Elsa and Hook.

The snowflakes took us into the woods near the middle school and Hook kept using his hook to carve markings in trees. For the hell of it I shifted into my wolf form so I could have a heads start. I kept my eyes on the snowflakes while watching where I was going on all fours. I accidentally banged my head against a tree thanks to not paying attention. The snowflakes then went to a nearby tree and disappeared against the bark. A woman all dressed in white appeared ahead.

"There she is" Elsa whispered before Hook suddenly pulled her to hide behind a log.

"Looks like we found our culprit" I added in a whisper of my own after I returned to my human form. The three of us watched as the blonde haired woman used her own ice magic to create a miniature ice castle. Hook fished something out of his pocket and it was a cell that Emma had given him.

"What is that thing?" Elsa asked Hook eying the cell phone.

"I don't know it's a device for talking, I don't bloody know, I press the Emma button and she answers usually"

"It's a cell phone it lets people in this realm communicate with one another" I told Elsa giving her more information. Both Elsa and I continued to watch the mysterious woman as Hook left Emma a message on her voicemail. I then snagged Elsa so we could remain hidden out of sight since she had been more visible a second ago.

"She doesn't look evil" Elsa whispered.

"Well looks can be deceiving" Hook and I told her in unison.

Ten minutes past and so far Emma didn't show.

"We've waited long enough" Hook broke the silence. "We have to find Emma"

"Smart move pirate"

The three of us then quietly snuck away from the log until the sound of crackling ice got our attention. Elsa and I looked down to see his feet were frozen in place.

"I'm sorry"

Elsa and I turned to see the blonde haired woman holding her hand out.

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave"

"Holy s**t Ingrid?!" I exclaimed not believing my eyes. Ingrid was the woman who owned the ice cream store in town, I had no idea she had ice magic!

"Hello Zila by the way you just reacted your surprised" Ingrid greeted me. "You haven't changed one bit"

"Let go of him now" Elsa told Ingrid.

"Not when you and I have so much catching up to do my sweet Elsa" Ingrid said to Elsa walking past her.

"Catching up?" I asked.

"You know her?" Hook added.

"I've never seen her before" Elsa answered us.

"You simply forgotten"

"I wouldn't forget someone like you like me"

"The magic of the rock trolls" Ingrid explained. "They pull memories they did quite a number on you I'm afraid"

"The rock trolls? Why would they do that to me?" Elsa demanded.

"For the same reason they did to your sister Anna, some memories are just too painful"

"You know Anna?" Elsa asked. "What happened to her?"

"The same thing that happens to every ordinary person eventually they grow to fear us, you wonder how you ended up in that urn? It was your sister Anna put you there" Ingrid explained.

"I say bullshit!" I shouted.

"You're lying" Elsa agreed with me.

"Am I? Look at the people in this town they're ready to burn you at the stake"

"Because of what you did, you hurt one of them" Elsa countered.

"You mean the woman? Marian? Well that was an accident"

"No it wasn't you wanted to them think it was me, to blame me, why?"

"I was trying to teach you a lesson" Ingrid answered before she eyed Hook. "Eventually everyone turns on people like us, even friends, even family"  
Ingrid then waved her hand and ice spikes formed over Hook and Elsa held her hands out ready to use her own ice magic if necessary.

"Don't bother I've neutralized your magic" Ingrid stated. "When your friend is found, you'll look responsible and then they'll turn on you and they'll treat you as the monster that they truly are"

More ice spikes formed above Hook and I was about to help him when Emma and her father appeared.

"Hey Dairy Queen!"

Ingrid looked to Emma.

"Emma?"

Emma shot Ingrid a questioning look.

"Do we know each other?" Emma demanded.

"Of course not" Ingrid replied lowering her hand. "Your reputation precedes you"

Ingrid then looked to all of us.

"You really think your magic is a match for mine?" she taunted.

"There's only one way to find out" Emma replied before she used her magic to send Ingrid flying backwards. David used that chance to get over to Hook and began to use a pick to break the ice. Ingrid who had landed on her back waved her hand and the ice spikes started to break apart and I used my own magic with a wave of my hand to send the men flying out of harm's way.

"Sorry boys" I apologized. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah we're fine" David answered. "Where is she?"

I looked to where Ingrid had been and she was gone.

 **On the Outskirts of Town**

"I wonder why Dakota wanted us to come all the way out here" I told Rumple as he and I followed our daughter.

"Hell if I know dearie" Rumple stated.

"It's just up ahead" Dakota shouted to us. We were deep in the woods and it wasn't hard to get lost.

"Here we are" Dakota said as we came upon a cave. Storybrooke had many caves surrounding the town; I just wonder why we were even here to begin with. As though to answer my question a growl uttered from the cave's entrance and a dragon emerged.

"Calador" I said my eyes widening.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Zila, father misses you" Calador greeted. He had grown a little since the last time I saw him, but he was small enough to enter and leave the cave.

"He didn't like being separated from me so he crossed realms to live here" Dakota told us as Calador snaked his neck around her body. Our daughter stroked the top of his head. "He has no intentions of creating chaos here"

"Well the town will need to know there is a dragon here my jewel" Rumple told her.

"I have no desire to attack anyone unless they threaten me or my rider" Calador stated. "You have my word I mean no harm"

"I'll put up barrier spells so you can have peace and quiet" Rumple told Smaug's son.

"You have my thanks Dark One"

 **Night Time  
Town Line**

 **Athena's POV**

Ingrid turned to see me leaning against a tree.

"Don't worry it's only me" I told the Snow Queen. "Sorry things didn't work out the way you wanted"

"They will" Ingrid said to me.

"We shall see" I then walked towards Ingrid. "And did Ms. Swan remember you?"

"No" Ingrid answered.

"That's good for you because it could happen and you wouldn't want that would you?"

Ingrid only looked at me unnerved.

"Are you sure you don't want my help?" I offered.

"When I'm ready for your aid Athena I'll come to you" Ingrid stated.

"A moment I eagerly await, like you I have plans for me and my brother"

"You're darker than him though"

A smirk appeared on my lips.

"Much darker I'm afraid, and in the mean time you should find some shelter, it's getting quite frosty"

I then turned around and went back into the embrace of the dark woods.

 **Uh oh.  
Looks like Athena has something up her sleeve. **


	3. The Apprentice

**Hello my fellow Oncers!  
Last night's Spring Premeire was interesting. Go Emma for kicking Gideon's ass!  
I look forward to seeing what the rest of Season 6 is like.**

 **Zila's POV**  
 **Pawnshop**

When Rumple and I entered the shop Hook was sitting on the counter.

"Really Hook?" I scolded the pirate as I closed the shop door behind us.

"Making yourself at home aren't we?" Gold asked rhetorically.

"I'm here to make a deal" Hook explained as he got off of the counter. "Cause my hand is exactly what I'm here about"

"I'll be right back" Rumple told the pirate as he walked towards the back.

"What gives I can see your happy about something" I teased Hook.

"Emma asked me out and it would be awkward to only have my hook"

This got me to smirk. Both Emma and Hook had started dating after coming back from the past.

"Good you two make a good match"

Rumple came out of the office with a glass jar filled with water and inside was Hook's hand.

"Holy S**T!" I exclaimed as I backed away.

"You kept it all these years?" Hook asked eying his hand as Rumple placed it on the counter.

"Indeed" Rumple answered.

"Rumple's that f****d up" I growled. "And disgusting"

"Can you reattach it?"

"Yes but the question is why"

I gave Rumple a smack on the head. Hook smirked while Rumple rubbed his head.

"Not your business just make a deal with him" I warned my mate while the pirate removed his hook.

"As you wish love" Rumple then waved a hand over the jar and Hook's hand reattached itself.

"Name your price" Hook said to Rumple after he eyed his hand after not seeing it in a long time.

"It's on the house this time pirate" Rumple told him. "You kept my wife and daughter safe when you and Ms. Swan went to the past, that's payment enough"

"Zila you really have changed him"

I flashed Hook a smirk before he turned around and headed out the shop door.

 **Athena's Castle  
Athena's POV**

I sat in my chair waiting patiently for my guest to call out my name. I didn't have to wait long.

"Athena? Are you here? The door was open"

"End of the hall, first door to your right"

I sensed my visitor had found the door to the dining room.

"Come on in young one"

A woman that looked to be eighteen or nineteen years old came into my line of sight. Her hair was fiery red and was styled in two pigtails.

"My name is Joan" she introduced herself to me. My golden eyes looked to her; she was energetic for one so young. "I was hoping you would help me"

She then frowned at something.

"Is there something wrong with your skin? Not that it looks like anything's wrong with your skin"

"Your name isn't Joan young one" I said to her as I stood up. "You see I know names far and wide, and yours is Anna of Arendelle, no need to keep secrets from me, I know more about you than you think"

"So you know why I'm here"

"You want to know why your parents ventured into this strange land if I'm correct"

"My sister thinks it was because of her, but I know she's wrong, can you help me?"

"As it happens your parents paid me a visit in their journey, it would seem when one needs answers I'm one of two places to go"

"What answers did they seek?" Anna asked.

"Sorry my dear but I can't just tell you, besides from knowing things I also like to make deals"

"A deal? Sure I'll make a deal, I'll do whatever it takes to help my sister"

I felt my darkened heart swell when she told me those words. After I killed the former female dark one I had learned that I had a brother thanks to my good for nothing father. For years I kept watch over Rumple and his family, after he killed Zozo and became the new male Dark One I took him under my wing to teach him the ways of darkness and how to be a Dark One.

"Very well" I said to Anna as I conjured a vial into my hand. "At the foot of the Dark Mountains lives a very old man, a real pain in the ass to be honest, I want you to put this into his tea, it's not poison so don't worry about that" I reassured her as I placed the vial into her hand. Anna nodded before she took the vial from me.

 **Storybrooke  
Athena's POV**

I smirked as I watched that pirate punched one of the town's residents to the ground. The fool was drunk and had tried to break into the library. After Diana died, Belle took over alongside running the bookstore. Hook then took off looking alarmed. I had a plan for the pirate after everything he did to my brother and for that he would pay.

 **Enchanted Forest**

"So he drank every last drop?" I asked Anna after she had returned from her errand.

"Yes" she answered.

"Excellent he's live"

"So now can you tell me why my parents" she then stopped. "Wait? What? What do you mean live?"

"He'll live because he drank the antidote you gave him" I answered looking to the princess.

"Antidote to what?"

"Poison"

"I thought it was poison" Anna stated.

"No young one he drank the poison yesterday what you gave him was the cure to that"

"I didn't give it to him" she confessed.

I only smirked while she continued to babble.

"We need more antidote"

"I'm afraid it's too late for that little princess" I told Anna before I waved my hand over a crystal ball. An image of the old man appeared and Anna watched as he coughed before his body smoked black and a second later a mouse took his place.

"You did well Anna" I praised the red head. "Now you and I have somewhere to go"

Then using my magic I transported us to the old man's cottage. We arrived seconds later and when the red smoke cleared Anna began to look around for the mouse.

"Be careful you don't step on him"

Anna turned to me.

"We have to find him and you need to change him back"

"Sorry love can't do that" I told the princess.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to" I replied to her. "He was protecting something I need"

Anna's eyes then widened in realization and that excited me. I could her fear sparking to life.

"You were the one who poisoned him"

I smirked at her answer.

"Then why did you send me there here with an antidote if you wanted to turn him into a mouse?" Anna demanded.

"It was never about him dear one, it was always about you"

"It was all a test?"

"And one you performed admirably, you see he's but the first of line of defense and what he protects is also guarded by an enchantment, a spell that can only be broken by someone who has been tempted by their inner darkness and turned away from it, someone just like you, I knew you wouldn't do it, that you would see the best in the old fool"

"I never faced my inner darkness" Anna stated. I shot her a questioning look. "I could never hurt someone to get what I want, Elsa wouldn't want me to so I was never tempted by that inner darkness you speak of in fact I don't think I have one, I'm unlike you nice"

"Well then little princess I hope you enjoy spending the rest of your life locked in my tower, it was part of our deal"

"But I have to get back to Elsa" Anna argued.

"Then you should have never have left home in the first place, imagine the guilt she will feel when you don't return home from your journey, one you took because of her, she will finally become the monster everyone fear she is, I guess the wedding's off" I then chuckled darkly gliding past her.

"No!" Anna shouted and I turned to see the princess grab a sword and she pointed at me. "Rip up the contract! Now!" she commanded.

"I can't do that little one the only way for you to escape your fate is by killing me, and we both know your just too nice"  
Anna pressed the sword end against my chest.

"Do it" I taunted her. "Go on, right through me"

But Anna refused to budge.

"Do it" I told her once more. The red head then dropped the sword and backed away falling to the floor in defeat. My dagger then came to my right hand and I walked towards her.

"You may never have considered dosing the old man, but you just thought of killing me"

The princess's tears flowed down her face and I placed the knife underneath her face. A single tear fell onto the blade and I pulled it away from her.

"Now I have exactly what I need, the tear of someone who has faced their inner darkness and turned away, the love for your sister was all I needed"

"I should have known, I should have known the moment I met you, you're a monster, you take the most precious thing in this world, love and turn it into a weapon"

"Love is a weapon little one" I said turning away from her and using my magic to open the hidden entrance inside the cottage. "Love has also caused me pain, so few people know how to wield it"

I then walked down the stairs and entered a chamber where the object I sought out was. It lay on a pedestal ahead of me and I used my magic to light the various torches around the room. I then climb up the steps and onto the platform over the pedestal. Then I waved my knife over the box which began to transform into a hat. The hat appeared and had the stars of the cosmos on it. I smirked finally after so many failed attempts by so many Dark Ones I finally was able to get what I needed.

 **Storybrooke  
Athena's POV**

"Wake up pirate" I told Hook who had been sleeping on the table. I had walked all the way from my shop to find him here at the docks.

"What do you want Athena? Did your brother send you?"

"No I'm here on my own accord and I need your assistance"

"Why should I help you?" Hook questioned.

"Because if you don't I will tell your little girlfriend about your little spat between that drunk and you last night"

Hook growled before he got to his feet and I summoned a broom. I gave the broom a little shake before it sprung feet and it began to walk away. Hook had a WTF look on his face and I smirked at him before I started to follow the broom. The broom led us past the docks and past my house when it finally came upon a house.

"To whom our bristled guide leading us?" Hook asked.

"Someone who wronged me long ago" I answered as the broom came to a stop against the wall. I then knocked on the door and it opened to reveal the old man who once had guarded the object I had found earlier. "Today's he gonna pay the price"

"Hello old friend, Captain please see our host to a seat"

Hook obeyed and he walked past me and pushed the apprentice into a chair while I closed the door behind him. I then placed the box in front of the apprentice before waving my dagger over it. The box began to form its hat form and a second later the star themed hat appeared.

"You had it?" the old man demanded.

"You didn't do such a good job hiding it" I told him.

"Every Dark One tries and everyone fails"

"It might be time to update the motto" I told the apprentice simply.

"You may have the hat but we both know you won't collect enough power to get what you want" the old fool said.

"But I will you just won't be here to see it"

I then used my magic to summon a vortex and I placed the hat down so the bottom was pointing at the apprentice. I watched as the hat's magic latched its grip onto the old man before he was sucked into the hat and the hat returned to its normal state.

"Where the hell did he go?"

"Right where I need him" I answered. "But our work isn't done yet pirate I will still need you in the meantime I suggest you watch out for me remember I have leverage"

"Damn you Athena you're worse than your own flesh and blood" Hook growled.

"Darker actually" I told the pirate before I used my magic leaving the cottage with Hook in it.

 **Enchanted Forest  
Still Athena's POV**

I came out of the cellar to find Anna still on the ground. She looked up to me when she saw I had returned and the doors behind me closed shut. She stood up and looked to me.

"I helped you get what you wanted so give me what you promised tell me about my parents" Anna said.

"Well dear one the King and Queen of Arendelle landed on my doorstep with a problem, your sister" I began walking towards her. "They wanted something that would take away her powers forever"

"My parents loved Elsa" Anna defended her sister. I could see how much she loved her, the same way I loved my brother.

"Sounded more like to me they feared her, it's a thin line and easy to cross, you must have known, they always wished she had been born more normal"

I then walked past her and turned to face the princess.

"Did they find what they were looking for?" Anna asked.

"I'm afraid not no one lay their hands on that kind of magic until now" I then held up the box the hat was inside in to show her my point.

"So that's what the box does"

"Not the box, what's inside, a hat crafted thousands of years ago by a sorcerer for one purpose to steal magical power and guarded all these years by his apprentice"

"And what are you going to do with it?"

"When the hat has collected all of its ill-gotten power and it's fully charged I will be unstoppable"

"I thought Dark Ones were already unstoppable"

"There are limits, however small"

I then heard a squeak and that damn mouse the old man turned into suddenly leapt onto my hand and bit me. I swore as I swung the him off of me and I accidentally dropped my knife. Anna hurriedly grabbed my dagger and I was about to attack her when she said.

"Don't come any closer" she stated holding the dagger out in front of her. I stopped what I was doing and backed away.

"Wait? You're not coming any closer because I told you not to"

I simply eyed her before she figured it out.

"I get it as long as I have this wavy knife you have to do as I say don't you?"

"Yes that's how it works" I replied.

"Is that one of the limits you spoke of? Is that why you want the hat, to free yourself from this dagger? Answer me!"

"Yes!" I replied. "To be free of the control and keep my power! Yes"

"Yeah I can't just let you walk out of here with that" Anna said. "So please give me the box"

I growled before walking over to Anna and unwillingly handed it over.

"Remember little one you can't keep hold of that dagger forever and you don't want to be at the end of it when it's returned to me"

"Then I command you send me and this box home to Arendelle, and you also can never hurt me or my sister, and the mouse needs to be returned to a man" she then backed away. "Now I'm ready"

I waved my hand and Anna disappeared in a cloud of red smoke. My dagger fell to the floor with a clank after she was gone. I swore as I grabbed it and I let out a cry in anger.

 **Storybrooke  
Zila's POV**

"Hey what the hell happened with Hook, I saw that his hand was gone" I asked Rumple as I shut the door behind me.

"I don't know love he just came back in here and said he didn't want it on him anymore" Rumple replied.

"Okay that things need to go" I growled before using my magic to send the jar with Hook's hand back to wherever Rumple kept it. "That was really not necessary to keep the hand mate of mine"

"Sorry love at the time I thought I would keep it for leverage"

I rolled my eyes I walked behind the counter so I could be beside my mate.

"It's a good thing I find the darkness within you attractive mate of mine" I then pulled his tie towards me and pressed a kiss against his lips. Rumple smirked before pressing his tongue into my mouth for a quick French kiss. We broke it off when I sensed someone was approaching the shop. The door opened and in came Henry.

"Hey kid" I greeted our grandson.

"Hey you two" Henry replied walking towards us.

"What can we do for you Henry?" Rumple asked the teenager. Henry looked to me and I understood he wanted privacy. I gave my grandson a fanged smirk before I went to the back office to allow Rumple talk with Henry.

 **Rumple's POV**

"A job?"

"You know after school and some weekends" Henry explained. "Since my father's gone you and Aunt Dakota are all I have left of him, I realized you're the closest thing I've got"

I actually felt my face turn red. Damn even my own grandson inherited his way to talk to people like I could when it came to deals.

"But if you don't want me around"

"No actually I like the idea"

That made Henry smirk.

"Alright a few days a week just don't touch anything without asking me or your grandmother, if you were to get hurt, not only would I have to deal with your mother's but I would have to deal with Zila"

"Yeah I've seen her temper and I don't want to get you into trouble" Henry stated.

That got me to chuckle.

"You can be my apprentice"

"What does an apprentice do?" Henry asked.

"Many, many things, I can even give you ideas on how to charm the ladies"

"RUMPLESTILTSKIN!" I flinched when my wife yelled. "I HEARD THAT! DON'T BE GIVING OUR GRANDSON INAPPROPRIATE ADVICE ON HOW TO PICK UP WOMEN!"

"See what I mean?" I told Henry nodding in the direction of the office.

"Yeah maybe you can tell me while she's not around" Henry replied with a smirk. This got me to smirk too.

"Great minds think alike"

 **He He.  
Henry's paternal side of the family likes to pick up women. XD**


	4. Inner Darkness

**Good Friday my fellow Oncers!  
Smaug returns in this chapter! HA!  
Enjoy the new chapter and make sure to watch Sunday's new episode!  
Smaug belongs to J.R.R Tolkein.  
Frozen characters belong to Disney.**

 **Enchanted Forest**

 **Avonlea**

"Where are my mother and sister?" Zila demanded at the guards who stood in front of the library. Despite being dressed in all black the she-wolf had small amounts of blood, ash, and the scent of death on her. Masamune hung from her back as the guards answered.

"In the library Lady Zila"

Zila placed a hand on the guard's shoulder before opened the doors to the library after walking past the guards. Her adoptive mother Colette was busy putting books in a trunk.

"Mother the wall has fallen we need to leave now before the town is overrun"

"My love these books are too valuable to leave to those monsters" Colette said to the general. The guards came in after Zila. "Take these trunks to the carriage we'll be just behind you"

The guards nodded before grabbing the trunks and they left.

"Darling we must leave quickly where are you?!" Colette called out to her other daughter Belle.

"I'm right here Mother!" Belle shouted hurrying over to her mother and sister wearing a blue gown. She held a book in her hand. "I'm sorry I couldn't leave without this, it's the first story you ever read to Zila and I"

"It's what made us fall in love with books" Zila added.

"Of course I remember my darlings" Colette said placing a hand on each of her daughter's cheeks. Suddenly the castle shook and the roars of the Ogre's were heard.

"Damn I wish Smaug didn't get injured" Zila growled under her breath. "We need to hide"

Colette nodded before looking around and she nodded to a nearby table. Zila gave her younger sister a gently nudge so she would get under the table first, Colette then made her oldest get under after Belle before she joined the two of them. Zila made Belle stay down next to her while Colette did the same with the she-wolf. Suddenly the library doors shattered and Belle gasped. Zila pressed a kiss against her frightened sister's forehead to keep her quiet. The ogre growled as it walked into the library searching for them. Belle whined quietly while Zila and Colette comforted her. The table that had been hiding them suddenly was lifted away and the ogre roared at them from above. Zila immediately put her body over Belle to protect her and the general then closed her eyes ready for death to claim her.

 **A Few Hours Later.**

"Mother?!" Zila shouted as she sat up in her bed. The last thing Zila had remembered was protecting Belle before she had blacked out. The she-wolf's clothes had been changed into sleepwear. Zila got out of bed and swiped a blue dress to cover her sleep attire. The general had some cuts and bruises but other than that she was alright. Zila opened the door to her room and closed it determined to find out what the hell was going. Not far there was a crowd and Maurice saw his oldest daughter approaching and he headed over to her with Belle behind him.

"Zila why aren't you in bed?"

"What happened? Where's mother?" Zila demanded.

"You mean you don't remember?" Maurice questioned her. Zila only shook her head before noticing Belle was in tears. Realization hit the general as she saw the coffin up ahead. Zila let out a mournful wail as Maurice and Belle came over to comfort her.

 **Zila's POV**

"Dearie are you alright?" Rumple asked shaking me from my thoughts.

"Yeah sorry mate of mine" I apologized to my husband.

I wore a dark red t-shirt with black jeans and boots, my hair was in a braid.

"Ms. Swan called us and we need to head over to the station she's found something" Rumple explained.

"Does it have something to do with Ingrid?" I asked.

"Indeed" Rumple answered. I nodded and grabbed my leather jacket putting it over my shirt before we left the shop. The others were at the station when we arrived and Emma and Snow sat in front of a television that had a video on it. Emma then played the tape and on it was a teenage Emma Swan. When Ingrid appeared my eyes went wide in shock.

"Emma's that you" Snow said turning to the Savior. "You must be"

"Thirteen, maybe fourteen" Emma interrupted.

"Aren't you missing the part where's she with the Snow Queen?" Regina added. "Emma you knew her before you came to Storybrooke?"

"Apparently my run-in with her in town wasn't the only memory she erased, all this time in this foster home, or whatever that place was, it's gone"

"How the hell did she even end up in this world?" I asked to no one in particular.

"We were hoping your husband could tell us that" Emma said turning to Rumple. "You spent more time trying to get here more than anyone how the hell could she do it?"

"Considering the time I spent with the same task I would love to know" Rumple answered meaning he didn't have a clue about Ingrid.

"Does it really matter how she got to Emma? Shouldn't we be more concerned about why?"

"Obviously she needed her for something" Regina answered David. "But what? That's our next problem"

"Well she's obviously hiding something" I stated. "Rumple sensed her hiding in the North Woods, her house was searched thoroughly, her shop too, since she's cleared out from those spots she up to no good"

"What about her ice cream truck?" Henry suggested.

"Whoa the Snow Queen has an ice cream truck" Emma asked.

"I'm a kid I notice these kinds of things" Henry said with a shrug.

"Then we split into groups we search the town, the woods, Hook, Emma, Regina you take the west"

"Zila and I will take the east, and I'm sure Calador wouldn't mind tracking from the air with Dakota on his back"

"You have to admit that dragon is pretty cool" Emma stated.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Zila came upon the cave where Smaug resided in. The she-wolf had been restless since her mother passed away, as was Belle. This morning when she had woken up, her younger sister was gone. Last night she had heard her father and Belle arguing about something, but had been too tired to listen. Before entering the cave Zila returned to her human form since she had traveled to the cave as a wolf. The general wore a black dress that had pants underneath it and matching boots, she wore matching fingerless gloves. As she entered the cave she felt Smaug acknowledge her. The dragon had been in the Enchanted Forest for the past two years.

The fire drake had proved to be a powerful ally during the war. Many times the she-wolf rode on the dragons back as he flew over the many battles. His flames proved lethal to the ogre's but the last fight one of the ogre's had an enchanted arrow that had actually pierced Smaug's chest not far from this scar. Luckily after he landed Zila had removed it before the dragon got any worse, however he couldn't move for two weeks and now he was well enough to take flight again and hunt. Smaug's rider made sure to treat the wound before it could get infected. After two weeks it healed on its own accord.

"Something troubles you" Smaug greeted Zila as she entered the treasure chamber. The fire drake looked much better than the last time Zila had visited. A skeleton of an elk lay nearby.

"Belle has gone missing" Zila told the dragon as she walked over to him. She then leaned her body against his hardened scales and sighed. "Our mother died a few days past"

"I heard you have my condolences just don't expect me to say that to Maurice" Smaug stated with a growl. Even though the fire drake was grateful to the human male for letting him remain near Avonlea's grounds, the dragon didn't like other humans. Zila smirked as she gave the dragon a pat on his scaly hide. Smaug then bent down and extended his wing out. Zila knew he wanted her to get onto his back so she climbed up his wing and sat herself onto his back grabbing his neck spikes. The fire drake began to walk forward using his wings that allowed him to get around. Once outside Smaug opened his wings before leaping into the air.

"I figured that a flight would help calm your nerves and get rid of your stress" Smaug said to his rider as he flapped his massive wings every few seconds. Zila chuckled before she gave Smaug a pat on his shoulder blade. The dragon flew them over the now deserted battlefields. The bodies of those that died were now gone, but the presence of death remained.

"There has to be a way to end this war" Zila blurted out. "It would kill me if I lost my sister, my father, hell it would devastate me if I lost you"  
Smaug gave his rider an affectionate growl before he said.

"There might be something"

Immediately this got Zila's attention.

"I'm listening"

"I have heard rumors that there is a wizard who possess great power, perhaps he could end all of this"

"Does this wizard have a name?"

"Rumplestiltskin" Smaug answered.

Zila felt her blood turn to ice when the dragon replied. Besides Athena being the female Dark One, there was another, the male Dark One. Rumplestiltskin was very powerful however his services were not free. The male Dark One made deals with those who wanted his help. Then again all magic had a price.

"I think you got a good point" Zila told Smaug. "The male Dark One is our last chance"

 **Storybrooke**

Rumple and I had no luck searching the east part of town. During our search for clues I actually felt tired and Rumple made me go back to the shop to rest while he would continue to look around. I decided to take a nap on the bed in the back to clear my mind. The nap seemed to do the trick because as soon as I hit the pillow I was out like a light. I don't know how long I slept but it was the sound of the bell that snapped my eyes open. I gave my head a shake before I stood up to see if Rumple found anything.

"I see you got some rest" Rumple said as I came out from behind the curtain that led to the office.

"Yeah I did any luck?" I asked my mate.

Rumple shook his head and sighed in defeat.

"I don't know where her lair is" he said. I folded my arms across my chest thinking.

"Why you take us back to where you first sensed her magic in the North Woods, I might be able to get a lead on her scent, finding her lair"

"I'm sorry love but that's out of the question" Rumple stated.

"Rumplestiltskin" I growled in warning. "Don't give me that bullshit, remember before I met you I was the lead general in Avonlea's Ogre's War, as did I gain the trust of the most feared dragon in the Enchanted Forest, like you I also wield magic, and if should Ingrid return while I'm investigating her lair you can come and get me"

Rumple only looked to me with a serious look before a small smile came over his lips.

"I sometimes forget you are a fierce woman my love" Rumple said as he kissed my forehead. "We'll go but if the Snow Queen does return we must leave"

After grabbing Masamune we left the shop and headed on foot in the direction of the North Woods. We started at the point where Rumple had sensed Ingrid's magic and we followed it.

"I noticed you don't have your cane anymore" I told Rumple as we walked.

"Your right since returning to Storybrooke from that last curse I haven't felt any pain" Rumple explained. "Sometimes I wish I didn't injure myself before Bae was born"

"I don't want to hear that mate of mine" I scolded him. "You did that so Baelfire would have a father, in my eyes that is an act of courage, not an act of a coward"

Rumple took my hand into his and he kissed it.

I smirked at his affections before my nose caught a stronger scent of Ingrid's magic. We followed the new scent trail to the eastern part of the North Woods and we walked for another ten minutes before we found the entrance to the cave.

"I told you my nose might help" I told Rumple looking to him. "I'm going in"

"Be careful dearie" Rumple stated in a serious tone.

I nodded before giving him a kiss on the cheek and I drew Masamune before cautiously entered the cave. The lair had a lot of ice and white in it as I entered. I mean for god sakes even some of her furniture had ice crystals on them. Nothing stood out to me as I looked around.

"Zila" a voice called out. Immediately I turned my head in the direction of the voice, but I saw no one.

"Over here Zila" the voice said again. "Over here"

I looked behind me and eyed an object that was covered up by a white cloth. I went over to it and I felt powerful magic coming from whatever was underneath the sheet. I held my hand out and slid the sheet off. A mirror looked back at me and my reflection spoke out to me.

"Hello Zila"

"What the hell?" I said to myself.

"I was hoping you'd find me" my reflection continued. "I'm surprised you were brave enough to come in here"

"I wasn't just going to lay around not doing anything to help Emma or Elsa" I growled.

"Why would you want to help them" the mirror asked. "You never really cared much for them before"

"That isn't true"

"Sure it is, you prefer to fight away the darkness that grows inside you no matter what the cost, you didn't even use your mate's dagger to control him"

"F**k you" I told my reflection. "I would never do that to Rumple"

My reflection smirked before continuing to taunt me.

"Everyone sees you for what you really are, a pathetic coward, I mean why do you think the male Dark One married you? You think it was love, he needed someone weak, someone he could manipulate"

"Now you're pissing me off" I snarled. I put Masamune back into its scabbard on my back and my claws came out. My fangs elongated as well and I felt my inner wolf awakening.

"You speak of lies he does love me and he accepted me for who I am, as I accepted him for who he is"

My reflection chuckled darkly.

"You really think he would love a monster who murdered hunters? Human men that had families and children? Deep down Rumplestiltskin knows what kind of beast he's dealing with, a murderer who gave into bloodlust to avenge her pack"

 **Rumple's POV**

Ingrid's presence was heading back towards the cave and I hurriedly went inside to find my wife.

"Zila"

Zila stood in front of a mirror and her eyes never left it. Her claws were out and a dangerous growl emitted from her throat. I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Love we have to leave the Snow Queen's approaching the cave"

Zila still didn't move or reply to me, her focus was still on that damn mirror. I then got in front of Zila placing myself between her and the mirror when I did she snarled. Her fangs bared at me.

"Don't look in the mirror, look at me"

Zila growled again as I told her.

"We have to leave"

Zila snarled again before using her left hand to swipe at my face and I felt my cheek getting cut. I grabbed my wife into my arms and she began to fight me.

"Let me go!" she demanded.

"You don't know what you're doing love" I said to her as I tried my best to hold her down so she wouldn't overpower me. I used my magic and I transported us back to the shop. Zila continued to fight me even we arrived.

"Let me go damn it!" she snarled.

"Love we're back in the shop it's alright!"

"Like hell it is!" she snapped.

 **Zila's POV**

"Zila love"

I felt as though I had come out of a trance and Rumple was holding me.

"What's going on?" I asked my mate. "Rumple what happened?"

"I kept watch outside of the cave and I sensed Ingrid coming it was a good thing I found you when I did" Rumple said. He was looking to my hand and I saw that my claws were still out. They had blood on them and I looked up to see Rumple had a scratch on his cheek where I had swiped him.

"Oh my god" I said before I felt my knees give way and Rumple caught me before I could fall to the floor. "I hurt you"

We were both on the floor now and I felt shock coming over me in waves.

"Rumple I'm so sorry"

"It's okay" Rumple reassured me placing a hand against my cheek.

"When I found that mirror something came over me, like a spell, it spoke to me and made me believe all of these horrible things"

"I can assure you that nothing that mirror said is true" Rumple told me firmly. "It was imbued with the darkest of magic, I know you would never wrong me"

I only bent my head down and Rumple pulled me into his body. He wrapped his arms around me in a hug and I clutched onto him when he did this, at that moment in time I did not want him to let me go because I knew one thing for sure. The darkness that Pan said was inside me was beginning to grow.

 **Enchanted Forest**

"I want you to get back to the cave and stay out of sight for now Smaug" Zila told the fire drake as she slid off of his back.

"For your sake I shall but as we just saw from our patrol from the skies the ogre's have gotten to the roads" Smaug stated. "Make sure your sire knows too"

"By now I'm sure he does my friend" Zila said before giving the dragon a pat on his snout.

The fire drake gave the she-wolf an affectionate growl before he took flight. After seeing the amount of ogre's earlier Zila needed to see her father. She followed Maurice's scent and found herself in front of Belle's bedroom door. Zila knocked on the door and Maurice opened it.

"Hey" Zila greeted her father in a tired voice. "I don't have good news"

"The ogre's are at the roads now" Maurice told his oldest. "And Belle is still missing" he then went over to the fireplace. Zila gave her father a kiss on the cheek to comfort him before the door to the room opened and Belle snuck in. After shutting the door she turned to see her sister and father staring at her.

"Oh thank god!" Zila exclaimed as she came over to Belle and hugged her. "Damn it Belle you scared us to death, not to mention Gabriel has been worried sick"

"I thought you two would have been asleep" Belle stated as Zila pulled away from her.

"We both haven't slept normally in days" Maurice continued. "How could we when you left without so much as a goodbye? So did you find what you were looking for?"

"No, you were right Father, I should have let things alone, that trip was a huge mistake"

"No" Maurice said. Both sisters turned to their father. "I'm the one who's made the mistake you two, I've been keeping a secret from you both"  
Both women looked to one another before they looked back to their father.

"I know what happened during the ogre attack"

"Wait? What?" Belle asked.

"I didn't want to add to your grief, when the ogre's stormed the library where you girls were hiding with your mother, the guards heard the commotion" Maurice began. "They rushed in and saw the ogre's were about to attack, but your mother she stood in the path of those monsters to protect you both, she kept them at bay while the guards pulled you two out of danger, but by the time they came for your mother"

"It was too late" Belle finished. "She sacrificed herself for us"

"And I put you underneath my body to protect you" Zila added.

"She loved you both so much" Maurice said as he placed a hand against Belle's cheek and the other on Zila's. "Belle I'm just so glad your back, I don't know what I would've done in the ogre's had gotten you on the roads"

"They've reached the roads?" Belle asked in shock. She then put her stuff down before going to the window.

"This war is not going well, but you two need not worry of such things, we have soldiers to fight and a dragon to kill the ogre's as well"

"Those soldiers won't stand a chance" Belle argued. "They'll only slow down the ogre's advance"

"And Smaug almost got killed Father, we need someone who can stop them once and for all"

They two sisters turned to Maurice.

"And who would that be?" Maurice asked.

"Smaug told me during one of our flight patrols there's a wizard, a damn powerful one who may just help us"

"Yes I've read about him on my journey" Belle added. "His name is"

"I know his name!" Maurice interrupted holding his hand up. "And I dare not speak it, trust me you two if we do this"

"Magic always comes with a price" Zila stopped him. "If mother's death taught us anything"

"It's that sometimes a hero has to sacrifice to save the people they love"

"Either one of us will do whatever it takes to save our land, to be a hero like mother, and if that means summoning Rumplestiltskin then so be it" Zila finished.

 **Storybrooke**

 **Rumple's POV**

"I'm afraid we have a problem dearie" I told Ingrid as I entered the cave. "I caught a glimpse of your mirror today"

"It's rather impressive isn't it?" Ingrid asked as she stood up. "I had no idea your bride would be so easy to turn, the darkness within her is starting to intensify"

"Watch yourself" I growled. "Now I don't know exactly when you intend to use this mirror but you should know this, I won't allow you to hurt those I care about"

"And I won't allow you to derail my plans because you've suddenly gotten sentimental"

"You only get one warning"

"Which is more than you get, I can't make any promises over who may or may not survive"

"You know you were wrong before" I said turning to Ingrid.

"That you needed leverage to get what you want"

"My warning to you is this dearie, do not involve my wife or daughter with your plans"

"Your daughter is a remarkable young thing" Ingrid continued. "Never has a child been born from a Dark One"

"My child is not to be messed with" I hissed. "I already lost my son, I will not lose my daughter too"

I then used my magic to leave the cave.

 **Athena's POV**

"It would be wise to leave my brother out of your plans indeed" I told Ingrid coming out from my hiding place.

"I knew you would be watching" Ingrid said looking to me. "Does he still not know the dagger you gave him is a fake"

"If you utter a word about that to him then I won't give you what you desire in the future" I stated. I then conjured the hat into my grasp, Ingrid's eyes went wide.

"Where did you get that?" she asked.

"Oh that's irrelevant" I answered walking towards her. "But now that Rumple and I know what you're up to, we can have a real talk, you might want to reconsider your position because I doubt you'd enjoy becoming just another embroidery on this hat, it looks like you just lost your leverage"

 **Uh oh.  
Zila's not doing so well fighting her darkness and Athena's being really sneaky. Will Rumple find out he has a fake dagger?  
Stay tuned to find out!**


	5. The Snow Queen

**Emma's magic goes out of wack in this chapter.**

 **Storybrooke**

 **Zila's POV**

"So the Snow Queen wants to make you and Elsa her new sisters? That' f****d up" I told Emma as she set a book down in front of Elsa. My sister also had met Anna when she had left Avonlea to find out what happened to our mother in the land of Arendelle.

"Yeah and Belle found something in that book" Emma answered nodding at the book Elsa was examining. "It's a spell it may be able to work against the Snow Queen"

"You don't mean kill her?" Elsa asked looking over to us.

"No, no one's killing anyone" Emma reassured Elsa. "It'll just neutralize her magic maybe"

"Can you read this?" Elsa asked looking back to the book.

"Elvish? No I didn't even see Lord of the Rings" Emma joked. I snorted at the blonde's comment before Emma fished out a piece of parchment and handed it over to Elsa.

"Belle was able to translate it tell us how to enact the spell"

Elsa looked to the spell and said.

"With both hands, hold the candle and then use you're magic to light it, and then blow on it"

"Then bam! She's right back to selling ice cream my guess is business will be down"

"Maybe without her powers we can talk to her" Elsa said.

"It's possible but first we need to find out where Ingrid is, that mirror she had really had an effect on me, it brings out the worst part in you" I told the two blondes.

"Does your sister have magic?" Emma asked Elsa suddenly.

"No" Elsa replied standing up. "I think that's why she's so interested in you"

Emma shrugged before she picked up the candle and Elsa stood in front of her. Emma's hand held the candle while the other touched the bottom of it. The flame lit up and Emma then blew on it which shot out in a stream of fire heading towards Elsa. It looked like it was going to work until the flame sparked and it was gone.

"Don't get discouraged you two it'll work" I told the two blondes giving the two of them a wink.

"At least you're optimistic" Emma teased me. "I gotta go I'm babysitting Neal tonight"

"Go ahead and go I'll hang out here with Elsa"

Emma nodded as she grabbed her jacket and left us in the station.

"I really love that dress by the way" I told Elsa.

"Thanks it was actually formed by my ice magic" the young queen explained.

"Lucky I wished my magic did cool stuff like that" I pouted as I took a seat next to her.

"You never know" Elsa said before she focused her attention back to the book with the elf writing. While she read that I snagged the archive that showed Elsa's family tree. From what I was reading Elsa and Anna's mother had two sisters of her own. One which was Ingrid and the other Hilga, Ingrid must have been close to both of her siblings because now that they were gone from her life she felt alone. I still thought the Snow Queen making Emma and Elsa her new sisters was crazy but I could empathize what Ingrid must have felt when she lost the two people she loved most. I heard my phone buzzing and I grabbed it to see a text from Emma.

"The Snow Queen was spotted at the clock tower let's jet"

Elsa shot me a confused look as she stood up.

"That means let's go" I said to her before we both hurried out of the station.

We met up with Emma outside of the library and Belle already had the elevator that led to the tower ready for us. After we got in Belle activated the elevator and we began to go up to the upper level of the library. After the elevator came to a stop and the gate opened the three of us hurried up the stairs and Ingrid stood in front of her mirror. The Snow Queen turned around and sent an ice spike that stung Emma on the neck.

"Emma now!" Elsa shouted.

Emma quickly lit up the candle and blew the flames toward Ingrid. The flames first wrapped themselves around Ingrid's right wrist before they formed another link around her left wrist. Her hands then became bound in hand cuffs and we had her.

"You did it" Elsa said before giving Emma a hug.

"Nice work" I praised the Savior as Emma hugged Elsa back. David and Hook went over to either side of Ingrid to be her escorts.

"You got me" Ingrid replied calmly. That got me to frown at her in curiosity. Had she wanted us to capture her?

 **Station**

"Alright Queenie time to talk" Emma told Ingrid as we entered the interrogation room. Ingrid sat down on one side of the table while Emma headed to the other.

"You should get that looked at Emma" Ingrid greeted the blonde.

"Oh now you want to play nice?" Emma questioned folding her arms across her chest.

"Don't you understand that's all I've ever wanted"

"We really don't give a damn what you want Ingrid" I growled to the Snow Queen. Ingrid smirked at my sarcastic comment before Elsa demanded.

"Where is Anna? She's alive we heard her heartbeat"

"You heard her heartbeat?" Ingrid asked.

"From Bo Peep's crook" Elsa said firmly. She wasn't in any mood for Ingrid to bullshit around with us. Hell I wasn't either.

"Sounds like someone's grasping at straws about their long-lost sister"

"What happened to her?" Elsa demanded.

"I'm not sure you should care, I told you she's the one who put you in that urn" Ingrid continued. "I have no idea why you'd want to find someone like that"

"Because she's my sister and she would never do what you say"

"Or she's your sister and she couldn't handle what you, what we are, and she did exactly as I said"

"NO!" Elsa slammed her hands on the table and Emma went to calm her down. Elsa sighed before she headed towards the door in frustration and Emma followed.

"How have you been Zila?" Ingrid asked me.

"What do you mean?" I growled my arms were folded across my chest.

"I mean how are you dealing with the darkness inside you?"

"How could you know that?" I demanded. "You know what it's none of your business"

Ingrid only gave me a smile when Emma suddenly nodded outside. I flashed Ingrid one last look before following Emma outside of the interrogation room.

"Go help David and Hook take apart that mirror"

"Good idea another moment in that room with her and I would have lost my cool"

"Which is why I brought you out of that room Zila your temper isn't something to mess with"

I flashed Emma a fanged smirk before giving her a pat on the shoulder. I then left the station and went back to the clock tower where Hook, David, and Elsa were.

"Hey what the hell are you guys doing?!" I protested as I came upon them. I pulled Elsa and Hook away from the mirror. "Don't look in that damn thing it'll bring out the worst in you"

"Well it must be broken I've been staring at it all day and I think I'm even more devilishly handsome and charming than usual"

I gave Hook a slap on the head before approaching the mirror. I looked into it for a minute before saying.

"This isn't the same mirror"

"Why would the Snow Queen risk coming all the way out here to plant a fake mirror?"

"Because she wanted to get caught" David answered Elsa's question as he and Hook hurried down the stairs. Elsa and I looked to one another before we followed after the guys.

"What is going on?" Belle demanded as Elsa and I came out of the elevator.

"Ingrid had us played the whole time she wanted to be captured so she could talk with Emma alone" I explained.

"Before you go take this" Belle said placing a book into my hand she held Lisa with one arm.

"Thanks Belle's" I gave my sister a quick kiss on the forehead before Elsa and I went outside.

"The doors to the station are locked with ice" David explained as we came over to the police station.

"Rumple will help" I stated.

Using my magic I transported us into Rumple's shop and this caught my husband off guard. Henry was beside his grandfather looking over something and it appeared we interrupted their work.

"Nice entrance Grandma" Henry praised.

"Thanks kid" I told my grandson before turning to Rumple.

"The Snow Queen iced over the locks of the sheriff's station" David told Rumple first.

"Damn" Rumple growled. "Is Ms. Swan alright?"

"That we don't know mate of mine we need your help Rumple"

"Is everything alright?" Dakota asked as she came out from the back office. She wore her school uniform and she looked like she had been doing her homework.

"Not really my jewel Ms. Swan is trapped in the police station with the Snow Queen"

Dakota growled at her father's answer and I saw her eyes glow gold.

"Henry stay here with Dakota" Rumple said turning to our grandson. "Your aunt will protect you if that Snow Queen decides to come here"

Henry nodded before Rumple walked out from behind the counter and we all hurried out the door. Henry quickly locked the shop while the rest of us headed towards the station. When we arrived there my eyes went bug eyed. There was a huge hole in the brick wall of the station and Emma stood outside looking alarmed.

"Emma!" David shouted running over to his daughter. "Are you alright?"

"We were so worried" Snow added. Emma held her hands up.

"Wait!"

"Seems you didn't need my help after all"

"Shut up Rumple" I growled to mate.

"Swan what did that monster do to the sheriff's station?" Hook demanded.

"The monster who did this was not the Snow Queen it was me" Emma answered.

"What?" David demanded.

Both Hook and David tried to approach Emma but the blonde wasn't having it.

"Keep your distance I don't know if I can control myself, I don't want to hurt anyone" Emma then turned around but Hook tried to reach out for her.

"Let me go!" Emma shouted before she waved her hand and this accidentally activated her magic. Sparks of electricity came to life around us and the light pole suddenly came loose. I used my magic to get David and Hook out of the pole's way. They both appeared next to Elsa in one piece. Emma ran from us and went to over to her yellow bug. As soon as she got into her car Emma drove away.

 **Rumple's Shop**

After the whole fiasco with Emma, Rumple made Henry go home so he would be out of harm's way.

"Do you think Emma will be alright?" I asked Rumple as he placed his suit jacket on Dakota. Our daughter had fallen asleep while doing her homework again.

"Only time will answer that dearie" Rumple answered. After pressing a quick kiss on Dakota's forehead we went back to the front of the store.

"Belle gave me this book earlier I think she found what kind of spell Ingrid is trying to cast" I explained to Rumple as I set the book down on the glass counter. I opened it to where the bookmark was and I began to read the page. The spell went on to the next page and by the time I finished my eyes widened.

"Read this"

I gave Rumple the book and I watched as he read the contents I had just finished.

"This isn't good" Rumple said gravely as she shut the book.

"No it's not Ingrid wants to cast The Spell of Shattered Sight, so when it's casted it's magic will make everyone in Storybrooke turn on one another, bring out their inner darkness, that's f**ked up"

I turned to my husband.

"What are we going to do?" I asked Rumple.

"For now we will need to prepare" was all my mate could say before he placed a kiss against my forehead.

 **Athena's POV**

The door to my shop opened as I looked into a snow globe that had the town of Storybrooke in it.

"As someone who's created many monsters in her time I am impressed by the number you did on Ms. Swan" I told Ingrid as I placed the snow globe down and faced her.

"I'm ready to make that deal" Ingrid stated.

"As I gave him the urn so many years ago" I replied with a smirk as I went behind my counter. "Now what is it you desire?"

"I want my ribbons back" Ingrid said.

"Then you'll also understand that a deal requires an exchange of goods so what do you have to offer me?"

"You still need one more thing to cleave yourself and your brother from that dagger" Ingrid explained walking up to me.

"And how would you know about that?"

"I've had that hat longer than you, I learned many things among them the missing piece of your puzzle give me my ribbons, and I'll tell you what it is" Ingrid paused to catch her breath before continuing. "You see I've figured out your plan, you want to keep your power and be free from the control of your dagger and you wish to do the same for Rumple"

I used my magic to summon a wooden box and I opened it to reveal three yellow ribbons. Ingrid smiled when she saw them.

"Before I give these to you, tell me what I information I seek"

Ingrid then bent her head forward and began to whisper in my ear. My smirk widened as she told me what needed to be done to get myself and Rumple freed from our daggers.

"Not only can I do that, but I shall do it with great pleasure"

 **Oh Snap!  
Emma's magic is out of control and Athena's got something evil up her sleeve.**


	6. Shatter the Mirror

**Hello fellow oncers!  
OMG I love the Black Fairy!  
I can't wait to introduce her in Season 6!**

 **Athena's POV**

I had heard Emma had lost control of her powers yesterday and when I entered my shop various objects were moving about by magic. Magic that belonged to Emma and it was unstable.

"If you're trying to hide from me Ms. Swan your doing a poor job"

"I'm not hiding from you, I'm hiding from everyone else" Emma corrected me as she came out of my back office. "I'm sorry I trespassed but hiding out at Gold's shop wasn't a good idea"

"No worries" I reassured the Savior. "But I think you also came to see me if I'm correct"

Emma nodded confirming my suspicions.

"My magic is out of control and I need your help"

"What makes you think I'm your best option?" I asked her.

"Because I hurt Henry" she answered. "He was trying to help me and I lashed out"

I could feel her pain when she said that to me.

I walked past her and grabbed a book from the bookshelf behind the counter.

"There's only one way to help with your this affliction" I explained to her as I opened the book and took a piece of parchment out with writing on it.

"Fine just do it" Emma stated.

"You haven't heard what I have to say" I told her in a firm voice.

"I don't care" Emma interrupted. "My son is in pain because of me just fix it"

"This is an ancient spell it's designed to take away light magic from those who choose to part with it but effect would be permanent"

"So I would lose all my magic and be?"

"Ordinary" I finished. "But your magic would no longer hurt the ones you love, and you would be able to embrace your son without hurting him"

I then nodded at a book her hand was resting on and she lifted it away. Her hand had been burning the book and steam radiated from her palm. She then looked to me.

"Do it"

"Savior magic doesn't go away quietly though the spell won't hurt you it will destroy almost everything within a city block so I recommend meeting at an abandoned manor"

I grabbed a map of Storybrooke and placed it on the counter so the Savior and I could look at it. I used a pencil to circle the location of the manor.

"Meet me here at sundown and I'll have everything prepared"

"Thanks Athena" Emma said. "Please don't tell anyone I was here"

"Don't worry young one I won't" I reassured the Savoir.

She nodded thanks before she turned around and walked to the front door of the shop. I watched as she opened the door and shut it behind her. I smirked as I grabbed the parchment and I tossed it into the trash can.

 **Zila's POV**

 _"You know she doesn't look too good if I say so myself" I growled as I shot the former female Dark One an annoyed glare. On the couch before me was the human Athena who was an ordinary person. I conjured a pirate's blade and held it above the sleeping Athena._

 _"Quite a stroke of luck finding something that touched her brother when he was still a man"_

 _"That wasn't luck I worked hard for this" I told Dark One Athena._

 _"That is true indeed how I'm so proud of seeing my sister-in-law as my successor"_

 _"Quiet" I commanded her before turning my attention back to the sleeping Athena._

 _Using my dark magic the sword turned into black ash and dust which I poured over the former female Dark One. Athena's eyes moved slowly before they opened and she looked to see me standing above her. Immediately fear took over and she slowly sat up._

 _"What do you want from me?" she asked. "You're the female Dark One now, not me"_

 _"That's right" I answered her. "You're are not dark but you are also not light your heart is a blank slate and that Athena makes you useful to me"_

 _I bent down to the human Athena and she froze as I approached her._

 _"Because now I can make you into the last thing you ever thought you could be a hero and not just any hero the purest who's ever lived and then I have a job for you"_

"Holy!" I shouted sitting up.

There was a knock on the bedroom door and I heard Dakota shouting.

"Mom what is it?!"

"I'm coming my love" I replied back. I was in my black pajama pants and black tank top. When I opened the door Dakota wore her worried look.

"Mom please don't tell me you had another dream about"

"I'm afraid I did" I confirmed.

The dream had been me as Athena's replacement. I ran my hand through my hair in frustration.

"You need to tell Dad" Dakota said to me firmly.

"I will later love right now he needs to focus on finding Emma with the others now get dressed"

Dakota gave my hand a reassuring squeeze before she headed back to her room. I took a quick shower before pulling on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt over it. Once I put on my boots and tied my hair up I went downstairs to get some breakfast. My daughter had the coffee already made and I gave her kiss on her head to show my appreciation. I made myself a bagel with cream cheese while Dakota was wolfing down a bowl of cereal.

"Hey don't do that kiddo" I scolded my daughter.

"Hey sue me if I have your wolf genes" Dakota replied and this made me snort in amusement. She had a point there when it came to food us werewolves like to scarf our it down. Afterwards I transported us to Rumple's shop where my husband just finished getting off the phone.

"Any updates about Emma?" I asked my mate.

"Yes Ms. Swan just called her parents to tell them she found a way to get rid of her magic forever"

"What the?" Dakota began and I placed a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't finish her statement. My daughter shot me a glare and I replied by giving her a look of disapproval. I then released her mouth before turning to Rumple.

"Is that even possible?"

"Frankly dearie I don't know" Rumple answered.

"I'm going to fly the skies on Calador's back maybe we can find Emma that way" Dakota said before she used her magic to leave the shop. I coughed as she left in a cloud of crimson smoke.

"Now I'm starting to regret using profanity" I growled. "She's starting to use it"

"Love she's a teenager she's going to use it eventually"

"Not helping mate of mine" I scolded Rumple placing an index finger on his forehead teasing him. Rumple chuckled before he grabbed my hand into his and he pressed his lips against it.

 **Athena's POV**

"Did you come here for a reason?" Ingrid asked. "As I recall I already told you what you need to do to free yourself and Rumplestiltskin from your daggers, I have nothing more I can give you"

The Snow Queen turned to me.

"Unless you simply like watching me"

"I never do anything without good reason" I began. "And watching your twisted mind at work doesn't qualify"

"Twisted?" Ingrid asked in amusement. "Says the woman who betrayed everyone in Storybrooke"

"I haven't betrayed a single person" I corrected Ingrid. "Not yet anyway"

"Did you forget that you gave me those?" Ingrid nodded at the ribbons on a table nearby. "Did you forget what they can do"

"I don't forget much but if you plan to put that ribbon on Emma Swan you're about to be disappointed with her powers out of control I now have my own use for her"

"You think you can take her away from me now?" Ingrid growled. She was about to use her magic on me but something held her back.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"Look down" I said.

A circle that glowed yellow from the urn's magic formed around Ingrid.

"Remember the urn your sister placed you in it had the power to limit your magic"

"Elsa destroyed that urn" Ingrid stated.

"Yes but the funny thing about magic is that it can never be destroyed completely I gathered some of the remains of the urn and now your imprisoned while my plan unfolds"

I turned and Ingrid said.

"When this spell is lifted there will be a terrible price to pay Athena"

"Well shall see my friend we shall see"

 **Zila's POV**

Everyone at Snow's apartment was quiet no doubt worried sick about Emma. Regina was upstairs with Henry while Snow and David were drinking hot chocolate. Rumple was at the library with Belle looking up any spells that removed light magic from its wielder.

"Damn it I can't stand waiting around anymore!" I snapped getting Snow and David's attention. "You two may think its okay for Emma to give up on her magic but that's what makes her special! GAH!"

"Whoa what made you moody?" Regina asked as she came down the stairs with Henry.

"Grandma is everything alright lately you've been pretty restless"

"Their right Zila what's going on?" David finished.

Did I dare risk telling them my dreams and visions?

Hell even Rumple couldn't use his gift of premonition to find out if I became Athena's replacement.

"Back in Neverland Pan said that one day I would be embraced by darkness"

"And you believed him?" Regina demanded.

"Let me finish" I interrupted. "What he meant was that I would be taking Athena's place as the new female Dark One, I've been having visions and their damn realistic"

Everyone was quiet before Snow asked.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I'm not even sure if the visions are real Snow" I answered my friend. "What's worse is that the darkness that left Athena targets my daughter, and if that does come true then I have no choice"

"Holy crap" Regina said.

Snow suddenly widened her eyes and she looked to the dining room table.

"Regina your locator potion"

We all turned to notice Regina's locator spell and Emma's scarf was gone.

"What the hell?" I said.

"It's gone" the former queen stated.

"Where's Elsa?" David finished.

The young ice queen was nowhere to be seen and that wasn't good.

"I'll go look for her" I said and I used my magic to transport myself out of the apartment. I chose the park with the fishing lake as a starting point. I shifted into my wolf form and I caught Elsa's scent. I began to run after the scent trail and it led me deep into the south woods. Why on earth was Emma heading in this direction?

And who could possibly have such a powerful spell that could remove her light magic?

 **Athena's POV**

It was past sundown and I was ready to enact my plan. The box that contained the hat rested next to my dagger.

"Athena are you here?!"

I smirked when I heard Emma shouts.

I grabbed my dagger and waved it over the box which lit up and it began to form into the hat. The lights throughout the mansion began to become unstable since they were reacting to Emma's magic. I picked up the hat and the same yellow vortex that swallowed up the apprentice came to life within it.

"Easy there my friend" I told the hat before I set it down on the floor. "Your prey is coming so be patient"

I then used my magic to leave the room and I appeared behind Emma. The doors that led to my trap were shut.

"There's no need to shout" I told the blonde who turned to me. "I'm right here"

Emma was about to walk over to me but I shook my head.

"You'll forgive if I keep my distance it would appear your powers are growing increasingly out of control"

"Yeah it was a rough night" Emma agreed. "So what do I need to do?"

"I've already cast the spell inside that room all you have to do is step through the door"

The Savior hesitated and I sensed she had a question for me.

"Is something wrong?"

"Just I ran into the Snow Queen"

I arched an eyebrow.

"Did you?"

"Well sort of" Emma replied. "It was a projection or a hologram I don't know what it was she said I shouldn't do this that you were trying to hurt me"

"Alright so now we know who doesn't want you to do this the villain sounds like an argument for it but maybe that's just me"

"That's exactly what I said" Emma agreed.

"But you still have doubts"

"Do you blame me?" Emma asked.

"No"

"Is it safe will I be okay?"

"No magic is without risk" I answered her. "Even magic used to take away magic look this is very much your choice and of course it was also your idea"

"But it's gonna stop me from hurting people"

"That much I can promise yes"

Emma turned to the doors behind her then she looked down to her hands before looking back up to me.

"What would you do?" she asked me.

"I wouldn't go in there for anything" I replied to her.

"What? Why?"

"Because Emma I'm not like you I'm a woman who makes wrong decisions, selfish decisions"

"But you spent all that time looking for Diana, you sacrificed yourself to save the town, you found out you had a brother"

"And each time I meticulously undid all the good" I explained to her. "My daughter is still gone and this town is still in danger and Rumple for better or worse, he knows who I am, and that's the woman who chooses power"

"He believes you can change"

"And I love him for that, but I fear he's quite likely wrong but you Emma? You don't need to change because you do the right thing, always"

"Thanks again Athena"

"Of course"

I then turned around and took my leave so Emma would decide her fate. However she would make the decision to go into that room and fall prey to that hat. As I came outside I heard Hook shouting out Emma's name.

"Mother" I growled before I used my magic to appear before Hook so I could block his path.

"Watch your step Captain the terrain's a little rough around here" I told him.

"Get out of my way Athena!" Hook snapped at me. "I'll die fighting before I let you use that bloody hat on Emma"

I used waved my hand and Hook went flying. He landed against the iron fence and the posts grabbed onto his wrists holding him in place.

"Death can wait how about before you depart I'll treat you to a front-row seat and we can watch her use that hat on herself?" I suggested.

"No" Hook said as he struggled.

"And in case you were counting on Emma getting your message don't" I taunted the pirate holding up Emma's I-phone. "I'm not one for loose ends don't worry you'll get over her just like you got over Milah, how many centuries did that take? It matters not this might even add a little fuel to your fire don't tell me you missed the taste of vengeance"

"She's mother to your great nephew Athena don't do this!"

"Oh but I have to surely you can understand that"

 **Zila's POV**

The scent trail led me all the way to an abandoned mansion. I heard Elsa calling out for Emma and I ran after the ice queen. I found Elsa outside of a door and I reverted to my human form.

"Zila what are you doing here?"

"I would be asking you the same thing" I told her. The lights in the mansion flickered and I sensed powerful magic inside.

"Stand back" Elsa said as she handed me Emma's scarf and she used her ice magic onto the door knob. A key made out of ice formed and we heard the click of the lock.

"Nice work" I told her as she opened the door and we hurried inside. We found the Savior in front of a set of doors and the powerful magic was behind them.

"Emma don't!" I shouted.

Emma turned to both of us in alarm.

"Zila, Elsa what the hell are you doing here?" she demanded. "You have to leave now"

Sparks of electricity flew from the chandelier above us.

"I'm sorry but I won't let you do this" Elsa stated.

"My powers are out of control there's no other way please go now" Emma begged us.

"We're not leaving you Emma" I told the blonde. "You didn't give up on Elsa even when you nearly froze to death in that ice cave"

"So we're not to give up on you now" Elsa agreed. "I know how scary it is hurting someone you love I lived that my entire life"

More sparks flew from the chandelier and Emma was even more afraid.

"But giving up on your magic isn't the answer" I added. "There is another way"

"Yeah you told me about how Anna's loved saved you and that's great but guess what my version of that with Henry didn't work this all I have l left"

Emma was about to turn around she held her hand out to the door and more sparks of electricity sparked all over the room.

"I was wrong" Elsa called out. "It wasn't just Anna's love that saved me"

Emma turned to us and asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"When I landed in this strange town I was certain that without Anna I was doomed but I got control of my powers again without her"

"How?" Emma asked.

"I didn't really know until today until the same thing happened to you and then it finally hit me it's not Anna's love or Henry's that can save us"

Elsa looked to me and I nodded and the two of us approached Emma.

"They accepted you two for who you are and that's important, it's how I accepted Rumple, even though he's the male dark one his dark magic is who he is and that's what made me fall in love with him amongst other things"

"But it's not enough it's on us too, you have to love yourself Emma the good and the bad" Elsa agreed. "The only way to ever truly be in control of your powers is to embrace them"

"Because this" I interrupted looking around the room as the lights flickered around Emma's magic. "This is who you are"

Elsa then held her hand out to Elsa and I did the same.

"What are you two doing?"

"It's time to stop being afraid kid" I told Emma.

"But this could kill both of you" Emma stated.

"We'll take that risk if you will"

Emma hesitated before she placed on hand into mine and the other into Elsa's. When our flesh touched a shockwave of magic lit up the whole mansion and I sensed Emma's magic finally coming into control again. I then hugged the Savior who was now relieved to have her magic back in her control once more.

 **Athena's POV**

"Damn it" I growled as I sensed that Emma didn't go into the room with the hat. Hook began to laugh like an idiot behind me.

"Well I guess she didn't go through with it" the pirate taunted. "So sorry oh but I love the look of loss on your face"

I swore again before turning to the pirate.

"I may not have the Savior pirate but I assure you today won't be a complete loss I need to fill that hat with power yes but that was only part of the equation because I need something else a secret ingredient one I didn't know about until an associate clued me in"

I turned to the pirate with a new determined look.

"A heart"

"Well if you need my help in procuring it know the only help I'll give you is with your demise"

"Oh your gonna help me alright" I sneered as I approached Hook. "You see this spell is finally going to separate me from my dagger along with Rumple's so it no longer holds power over us but to cast it I need the heart of someone special someone who knew a dark one before their dagger unfortunately everyone who fits that description is dead but one still lives"

"No" Hook said realizing he was my target. "You can't"

"Oh I can and I will"

I then thrust my hand into his chest making him scream and took out his heart.

"Get on with it then crush it" he growled.

"Not yet I won't I have plans for us my dear pirate"

 **Arendelle**

"I see someone's been practicing their rock-troll memory magic" I greeted Ingrid. The whole land of Arendelle had been frozen thanks to her. Ingrid turned to me in alarm. "Quite impressive"

I then turned Anna.

"You know I prefer her better this way more cooperative less mouthy"

I then bent down and retrieved a necklace in the fireplace.

"This was lovely when it was around her neck"

"What is it you want Athena?" Ingrid asked me.

"Just an old trinket your frozen niece stole from me a hat" I answered turning to her.

"I haven't seen it"

I laughed in amusement at her attempt to lie to me. The urn she held suddenly disappeared.

"Where is she? Give her back!"

I held my hand out to her.

"Careful dear one you're not the only one who knows how to hide something of value we wouldn't want it lost now would we? Bring the hat to me and I will return the urn to you, once you find it call my name three times"

I chuckled before I disappeared leaving a speechless Snow Queen behind.

 **Storybrooke**

Ingrid turned to see me standing behind her.

"You look disappointed" she teased.

"Ms. Swan didn't behave as I had hoped did you have a hand in it?" I asked her.

"Of course not my hands were trapped here the entire time under your spell Athena" Ingrid replied. "Although as you said the urn dust didn't last long at all"

She then approached me.

"I'd keep my distance if I were you"

"You really don't understand what's happening do you? I wasn't the one who saved Emma, it was Zila and Elsa, they're really are wonderful together like sisters"

"Your strange fixation really holds no interest for me" I told Ingrid firmly.

"Oh but it should and it will"

She then held up her wrist and a yellow ribbon was around it.

"You see these ribbons were of no use to me until this moment they can bond three magical sisters together but only if all of us are a perfect match"

"And what makes for this perfect match?"

"When all three have embraced their powers" Ingrid answered. "As will Zila when the darkness within you leaves and enters her, you see Athena you have been the female Dark One for too long and now it's time for your successor"

The ribbon began to glow and I eyed it before I looked back to Ingrid.

"Now I wield the magic of my three sisters now my mirror is complete and with this power I can finally cast the spell over all of Storybrooke I could probably even defeat you"

"Do not try and overestimate your power over mine" I then turned to leave.

 **Ingrid's POV**

"And I warn you don't underestimate it!"

I then turned to my completed mirror and I held my hand out. The mirror cracked and then it broke sending shards of glass outwards. The Spell of Shattered Sight was now ready to take over Storybrooke and in the end I would achieve my goal.

 **Oh snap!  
S**T is about go down!**


	7. Fall

**The Spell of Shattered Sight hits Storybrooke!  
And Zila makes a selfless decision to protect those she loves.**

 **Zila's POV**

"Oh that ain't good" I said as I gave the binoculars over to Snow. Not long after Emma accepted her magic two yellow ribbons had appeared on her and Elsa's wrists. Apparently Ingrid's plan to make her and Elsa her new sisters was already in the works and what was worse Ingrid had finally cast the spell of Shattered Sight. All of us were in the clock tower looking at the purple cloud that contained the lethal spell approaching town.

"The Spell of Shattered Sight" Snow said in fear as she gave David the binoculars. After looking through them he suggested.

"We open the mines and the vault and take shelter there"

Regina sighed.

"This is magic it doesn't care about ceilings" the former queen told Snow's husband. "It's started"

"How long till it gets into town?" I asked Regina.

Regina looked through the binoculars to get a time estimate.

"By sundown" she answered us. "By sundown everyone in this town will start tearing each other apart"

Everyone was quiet until Emma suggested.

"Okay the answer is simple let's not be in town"

"You'll have to find a way through the ice wall" I pointed out. "I'll meet you two at Rumple's shop shortly"

Using my magic I transported myself out of the clock tower and appeared next to my mate's side a second later.

"How long until the Spell of Shattered Sight hits us?" Rumple asked me.

"Until sundown" I answered.

"Then we don't have much time" Dakota stated coming out from the back office. "By then everyone's inner darkness comes to light"

"What about you two won't the spell make you turn?" I asked my husband and daughter.

"We will be immune since I am a Dark One and Dakota was born by both dark and light magic so she will spared" Rumple answered.

"Good if the spell does hit I want you to keep Dakota at your side Rumple I don't trust myself with that damn spell"

"I will love" Rumple reassured me. He pressed a kiss against my forehead just as the door to the shop opened and Belle came in with Gabriel. My brother-in-law carried their daughter while Belle held a book as she hurried over to us.

"Any luck finding a way to stop this thing?" I asked my sister.

"Not yet" Belle answered. "We also came to see if Rumple will put a protection spell on our house before the Spell of Shattered Sight hits"

"No worries Belle I will" Rumple told her.

Emma and Elsa opened the shop door and they headed over to us.

"I take it the plan with the ice wall didn't work?" Rumple asked.

"Rumple shut it" I warned my mate with a growl.

"No do you have anything to stop this spell?" Emma asked Rumple.

"No dearie I don't" Rumple replied.

"I actually came here to tell you guys this" Belle interrupted placing the book she had on the counter in front of Rumple. "The one thing I did find is that there may be a way to undo the effects from anyone it touches"

"That's wonderful" Elsa said in excitement.

"And that's what makes me so proud I have a sister who knows her books"

Belle blushed at my compliment before she continued.

"It seems that when somebody's been touched by the spell that you can use them to undo it with a strand of their hair you make some kind of counter spell like a vaccine"

Elsa's eyes widened and she explained.

"My sister my aunt said she put me in that urn I didn't believe her because Anna would never do that unless she was under that spell"

"That would make sense but we still don't know where Anna is" I pointed out to Elsa.

"True but Rumplestiltskin if he is willing can help me find her"

Elsa took out a blue pouched that matched her dress and took out Anna's snowflake necklace. She then handed it over to Rumple and my mate placed it underneath a magnifying glass to get a better look at it.

"There's mirror dust in this" Rumple said. "It's actually embedded in the metal"

"So I was right she was under that spell" Elsa said gravely. "So if we find Anna she can save everyone"

"The fairies are setting up shop somewhere close and we can figure out how to use that counter spell" Belle suggested.

 **Athena's POV**

"Hello Captain" I greeted Hook as I approached him. The pirate had been using his telescope to look over the harbor and the ice wall was even forming in the water to prevent anyone from leaving town. "The Snow Queen is good at what she does isn't she?"

"What is it you want now Athena?" Hook demanded turning to me. "I know you didn't come all the way out here to gloat"

"Yes you are correct"

I then patted the bench and Hook sighed before he sat himself next to me.

"I have a job for you" I started to explain. "You remember how this works"

I then conjured the box containing the hat between us.

"What do you plan on doing with that?" Hook asked.

"Granny's diner is being converted into a temporary hive for the vilest of creatures, the pious of fleas"

"Pious? The fairies?"

"Just like any flying pest if you want to eliminate the infestation it's important to get them all" I was silent before continuing. "Doing so will infuse this hat with enough power to allow me to cleave myself from my dagger along with Rumple's, now will you help me?"

"You have my heart you know I can't refuse" Hook growled.

I chuckled loving the way I had control of the pirate to do whatever I wished.

"I need you to eliminate the fairies"

"So you want to destroy the cure" Hook stated. "You want to risk everyone in town?!"

"Emma and Elsa are immune to the spell that approaches as are Rumple and my niece"

"And what about Zila?" Hook questioned.

"My sister-in-law is smart and no doubt has a plan up her sleeve so don't question me or I'll crush your heart here and now" I threatened as I got out my dagger and waved it over the box. The box began to form into the hat and a second later it appeared. "We're in this together Hook whether you like or not"

 **Zila's POV**

Before Elsa and Emma left the shop Rumple placed a locator spell on the Anna's necklace and at the moment the two blonde's were searching for her. Even though I normally didn't get scared I was right now. For two reasons one was if I fell underneath the Spell of Shattered Sight I wouldn't be able to control myself from hurting those I cared about and second the visions and dreams about me becoming Athena's replacement scared me even more. I shook my head because I didn't have time to think about these thoughts. It was then I had an idea and a good one. Rumple wouldn't like it hell he would probably throw a fit but it was the one way to stop myself from becoming like the rest of the town. Dakota was with Calador and Rumple was with Gabriel at his house prepping the protection spell. I used this time to my advantage and I hurriedly gathered the proper ingredients I needed and began to work.

 **Athena's POV**

Hook and I came to a stop in front of the diner. The pirate held the hat while I turned to him.

"Go around the back and wait" I told him. "You'll know when your needed"

Hook muttered a swear word under his breath before he left me and I headed to the door of the diner. I opened it and inside the fairies were hard at work and so was Belle. When the door closed all of the fairies looked up to me and I flashed them a smile.

"Athena what are you doing here?" Belle asked surprised to see me.

"Sorry ladies but I like to borrow Belle if you don't mind the spell will be hitting soon and I trust the rest of you will come up with a counter spell soon"

"She's working we need her" Blue argued.

"She's right this is too important" Belle agreed. "We're getting very close"

"Well maybe I'll hang around perhaps I could help you out" I offered the blue fairy.

She shot me an annoyed look before she resumed whatever task she was doing.

"Zila would have my hide if anything were to happen to you Belle" I told her.

"Your right on that one she has a nasty temper" Belle agreed.

 **Zila's POV**

Just as I slipped the vial into my jeans pocket my cell chimed. I grabbed it and saw it was text from Emma saying Elsa didn't give the necklace up to the fairies and she needed my sense of smell to find the young queen. Emma told me to meet her at the mines and I quickly transported myself there using my magic.

"Hey thanks for coming on such short notice" Emma said as I appeared before her. I flashed the blonde a smirk before I sniffed the air and I nodded ahead of us. We both ran like hell into the tunnels and Emma shouted out Elsa's name.

"I'm sorry but I have to try this!" Elsa shouted back and I heard her using her ice magic. Emma and I found her a second later blasting the rock wall in front of her with ice powers. The mines shook as she did this and a second later the wall gave way. Outside was a beach and the three of us left the tunnel.

"A beach? Well your map couldn't be more wrong" Emma stated.

"I don't understand she should be here!" Elsa exclaimed in frustration.

"Elsa I'm sorry but magic isn't always perfect" I told the young queen.

"So even though it's still glowing because she's not here it means"

"The search is over" Emma finished. "30 years is a long time"

Elsa was silent before she turned to me and Emma.

"You think something's happened to her and this has been all a mistake?"

"I think we need to deal with the problem in front of us right now, I'm sorry" Emma told Elsa truly meaning her words. I placed a comforting hand on Elsa's shoulder and Elsa only remained quiet. She then started to walk forward and we followed.

"I'm sorry you two but I still have faith I still believe she's" Elsa then stopped talking and looked to the necklace.

"What?" Emma asked.

"It stopped glowing"

I then gave Elsa a hug and she hugged me back.

"I'm sorry Elsa" Emma said.

"She's really gone" Elsa agreed her voice starting to break due to sadness. After a few minutes Elsa and I separated from one another and Elsa held the necklace close to her.

"Anna wherever you are, whatever happened to you all those years ago I'm so sorry I didn't find you, I still have faith, I know you're out there somewhere, I won't give up hope, I just wish, I wish you were with me now"

"We need to go you two" Emma interrupted.

The snowflake suddenly began to glow again and became even brighter and the magic shot out of it. I sensed some powerful magic and Emma must have did too because she looked around.

"Something's happening" the Savior said.

The three of us looked around until the water in front of us formed into a whirlpool.

"What is that?" Elsa asked noticing it.

The light from the whirlpool intensified before its magical force sent me, Emma, and Elsa flying backwards. We landed on our backs against the sand.

"Bloody hell" I growled. On the shore ahead of us was a chest and it opened to reveal a red headed woman with two pig tails coughing.

Elsa's eyes widened in recognition. A man appeared next to her and he was coughing too. Both of them were soaked to the bone and Elsa stood up.

"Anna?" she called out.

The red head looked up to Elsa and Elsa exclaimed.

"ANNA!"

The young queen then hurried over to her sister starting to talk like crazy and Anna did the same.

I smiled glad to see that Anna was alive and well. I helped Emma up to her feet and we went over to Elsa. Elsa hugged her sister and I flashed Emma a smirk and she returned the favor.

 **Athena's POV**

"I just got a text from Zila that Anna's on her way" Belle said approaching me. "I hope this works"

"I think it's time I get you to safety" I told Belle before opening the door and escorted her out of the diner.

 **Hook's POV**

I swore when I felt Athena give me the command to trap the fairies. I entered the diner and the other fairies starting to scream as the hats yellow vortex came to life. I closed my eyes as the hat sucked in the other fairies and I sensed the blue fairy was left. I found her hiding behind the counter and I shot her an apologetic look before I closed my eyes once more and I tuned out her screams as the hat sucked her in as well.

 **Zila's POV**

We all hurried to the diner to get Anna to Belle and the fairies. The Spell of Shattered Sight was getting closer by the second. When we entered the diner my eyes went wide. The fairies were all gone and it looked like something bad happened here. I caught the scent of very strong magic I never experienced before.

"We don't have any other options left" I told everyone. "We need to prepare for the worst"

 **Athena's POV**

I was able to get Belle back to her house safely. Rumple and I then used our magic to put up the protection spell. The couple would be separated from each other so they wouldn't be harmed. Belle and Gabriel thought it was best if I took Lisa into my care until the Spell of Shattered Sight was over with. So now I held the sleeping baby in my arms when the door to my shop opened and Hook came over to me holding the hat which was back in its box form.

"Is it done?" I asked the pirate.

"Aye it is" Hook stated placing the box on the counter. "All of the fairies are within that hat"

"Then I relief you of your duty for now" I told him. "And you don't need to be concerned about the spell your heart isn't in your chest so you won't turn dark"

Hook shot me a death glare before he turned and he left the shop.

 **Zila's POV**

"Rumple! Dakota!" I shouted to my mate and daughter as I shut the shop door behind me.

"Back here dearie!" Rumple shouted.

I hurried into the office and found my husband and daughter waiting for the Spell of Shattered Sight to hit.

"We couldn't get Anna to the fairies in time" I told them.

"What?" Dakota asked in shock.

"What do you mean?" Rumple asked.

"They were gone when we returned to the diner with Anna, it was trashed and I smelled powerful magic"

"This isn't good" Rumple stated. "You need to be separated from us love"

"Actually I don't" I said and I pulled out the vial that contained the magic I worked on earlier.

"MOM! NO!" Dakota exclaimed.

"Zila" Rumple began but I held up a hand to get them to be quiet.

"If my heart is not inside me then I won't be effected by Ingrid's spell, I can't risk hurting the both of you so please don't argue with me"

"But Mom" Dakota began to say but Rumple placed a hand onto her shoulder.

"It'll be okay my jewel" Rumple reassured her.

I went over to my daughter and bent down to her level.

"I'm doing this to keep you and your father save my sweet one"

"I know"

Dakota then hugged me and I held her close. I held onto her for a few more seconds before I let her go and I turned to Rumple. Rumple placed a hand against my face and he pulled me into him. Our foreheads touched and we closed our eyes for a few minutes before we parted. I then opened the vial and took off the cork. I poured the magic onto my hand which glowed. Then I thrust my hand into my chest and took out my heart. My eyes widened when I saw a small amount of darkness inside it. I ignored it and put my heart into Rumple's hand.

"Keep it safe mate of mine it was always yours to begin with"

"I will keep it safe dearie" Rumple reassured me. He then left the office to place my heart somewhere safe and I looked to my daughter. She came over to me and I brought her close to my body as I heard the Spell of Shattered Sight approaching. Rumple came back in the office a minute later and he joined me and our daughter. He took my hand into his while he wrapped his other arm around Dakota. Then small shards of glass filled the room and I buried my head into Rumple's shoulder closing my eyes. As the shards of glass continued to fall I could smell the evil within them. I just hoped there was a way to stop this lethal spell before it was too late.

 **Don't worry Zila will get her heart back in the next chapter!  
**


	8. Shattered Sight

**Okay the end of this episode makes me cry!  
XD.  
Anyway enjoy this chapter my fellow Oncers!  
Next chapter introduces the Queens of Darkness. XD.**

 **Zila's POV**

Not long after the glass shards finished falling did things outside start getting ugly. Rumple and I opened the door the shop to see the citizens of Storybrooke already fighting amongst themselves.

"This is f**ked up" I told Rumple shutting the shop door.

"Indeed it is dearie" Rumple agreed with me.

"Just how bad is it?" Dakota questioned coming out from the back office.

"It's pretty bad out there love" I answered. "At least I don't have to worry about me ending up like the rest of the town"

"Even though I don't agree with what you did love taking your heart out was smart" Rumple praised. I flashed my mate a smirk and I gave him a kiss against his lips. Dakota shook her head before going back into the office.

 **Athena's POV**

Hook entered my shop just as I was putting Lisa down to sleep.

"What kept you pirate?" I asked not looking up from the sleeping infant.

"I had to avoid being seen so I wouldn't get into a brawl" Hook answered as he walked over to me. "It's like swimming with sharks out there the minute they taste blood they tear each other apart"

I smirked before turning around to open a drawer and I took out my dagger and the box that contained the hat.

"What is it you need for me to do?" Hook asked me.

"I need you to find Henry I want him to be safe before the rest town kills one another"

"And what will you do with the lad?" Hook demanded.

"I plan on keeping him safe" I replied. "I would never hurt a child"

Hook scoffed and I looked up to him.

"Watch it pirate remember who has control of your heart" I warned him. "Tomorrow night when the stars in the sky align with the stars in the hat I shall finally be free from this damned dagger as will Rumple"

"And if the female Dark One is so powerful why can't you just summon Henry to your side?"

"I don't know where he is and I know Regina put him somewhere safe" I replied walking over to the pirate and handing him a flask that contained red powder. "Now unless you really have need for that tongue I suggest you slither back outside into the hostile current environment and find Henry"

Hook took the flask and he opened the door slamming it behind him. I smirked before I went back over to Lisa who didn't wake up from the door being slammed.

 **Zila's POV**

"Hey need any help?" I asked coming over to Emma and Elsa who were standing in front of the ice cream parlor.

"Zila how are you not going all crazy like the rest of the town?" Emma asked turning to me.

"I took my heart out Rumple has it so I won't do anything stupid" I answered the Savior just as the door to the shop opened and out came Ingrid.

"Stop" Emma told the Snow Queen.

"This must end Ingrid" Elsa added.

"Yeah your plan is pretty f**ked up" I finished.

"Our magic is a part of us now, we can control it and we can control it very well" Emma stated.

"I'm so proud of both you" Ingrid told the two blonde's. "Zila I must say pulling your heart out was a clever move but the darkness that you saw in your heart will intensify when the times is right"

Emma and Elsa looked to one another before they held their hands out to use their magic but nothing happened.

"Emma?" Elsa asked.

"Again" Emma suggested and they repeated what they just did but no magic came out. Their ribbons glowed yellow and Ingrid explained.

"The love that flows through our ribbons is without equal its strength protects the life force that we all now share"

"She's made it impossible for us to hurt her" Elsa stated turning to me and Emma.

"We gotta get these things off" Emma agreed.

"There's no need" Ingrid told the two blonde's. "Soon you won't want to hurt me soon you will love me for real"

Ingrid then disappeared within her ice magic.

"So now what?" I asked Emma.

"Let's go to Rumple's shop there might be something to use to get the ribbons off" I suggested.

"It's a start" Elsa agreed and the three of us turned heading in the direction of the pawnshop.

"Back so soon love?" Rumple greeted as we came through the door.

"They need to get the ribbons off of them Rumple any advice?" I asked my mate.

"Come over here ladies" Rumple said to Emma and Elsa.

The two of them did as Rumple asked and when they were close enough to him Rumple waved his hand over the ribbons. However the ribbons refused to move. I took a knife out from one of the glass cabinets and used it on Emma's ribbon but it still wouldn't budge. An idea then hit me.

"Whoa Zila you look like you have an idea"

"Yeah I do" I then picked up Emma's wrist. "Ingrid said that the love flowing through your ribbons was without equal so why not something that's opposite but equally as strong if Ingrid's amplified love put those ribbons on your wrists what you need is someone's equally amplified hatred to get them off"

"Who has that kind of hatred?" Elsa questioned.

"Regina" Rumple answered. "If I were to guess she's in her vault and no doubt her dark self is awake so be cautious"

"I'm going with them remember you taught me how to use my magic mate of mine"

"Very well love" Rumple said before he pressed a kiss against my forehead.

I then used my magic to transport Emma, Elsa, and I into the graveyard in front of Regina's vault. I summoned an orb of fire and threw it at the vault. But my flames bounced off and they extinguished themselves in the grass.

"Containment spell" I growled.

I then closed my eyes and focused on the magic inside me and I thought of the containment spell breaking. I heard the magic working and I opened my eyes to see the vault light up and I sensed the containment spell ending.

"Nice work Zila" Emma praised.

"Now what do we do?" Elsa questioned.

"Be prickly" Emma answered as we went to the vault and I opened the doors. I used my magic to move the coffin to reveal the hidden passage underneath. We went downstairs and waiting for us was Regina all dressed up in her Evil Queen get up.

"Whoa little late for Halloween" Emma greeted her.

"You" Regina sneered standing up.

"How do you walk in that thing?" Emma asked Regina.

"With the poise and composure of a queen perfect timing Ms. Swan I was just reading up on how to turn you into a garden topiary, what's she doing here?" Regina asked eying Elsa.

"I wanted to see the look on your face when you learned the truth" Elsa replied.

"The truth about what?" Regina demanded coolly.

"I lied to you Regina about Marian I knew all along I brought her here on purpose"

"Tell me something I don't know" Regina growled starting to get annoyed.

"What you don't know is why not only did I want to break your heart I wanted you to see me and Hook together see the happiness you could never have and ruin it again just like my mother did"

"I've been waiting for a long time for this" Regina said before conjuring an orb of fire and she threw it at Emma and Elsa. Emma ducked and she held up her wrist along with Elsa's and the flames danced around the ribbons for a second before they were burned away.

"Nice one" I praised Emma before I used my magic to make Regina fly backwards. She fell to the floor after her back hit the mirror and the three of us high tailed it out the vault.

"SWAN!" Regina roared.

"Next stop Ingrid's cave I know where it is" I told the two blondes and I used my magic to transport us to the cave. We appeared in the ice cave a second later and Ingrid wasn't around. The three of us walked around until Ingrid called out.

"You two don't know how long I've waited for this moment"

We all turned to see the Snow Queen standing in front of us. Her eyes widened when she saw the ribbons were gone.

"Your ribbons what have you done?" Ingrid demanded.

"I'm not much for accessories" Emma replied with her usual smart ass self and I smirked at that.

"Those ribbons joined us together" Ingrid argued.

"Get it through your head lady we're not your sisters and we're never gonna love you" Emma said to her firmly.

"Oh Emma" Ingrid said before she sat down in a chair. "I know that you actually believe that and it makes me sad but I know that sadness won't last because soon you'll see you're wrong" Ingrid then went to retrieve something and all of us held our hands up ready to use our magic.

"Don't do it!" Emma snapped at her.

Ingrid didn't do anything except show Emma and Elsa two purple stones.

"What the hell are those?" Emma asked now confused.

"They're memories I took from the two of you and now it's time to give them back"

"Why? So you we can remember how badly you treated us?" Emma taunted.

"The funny thing about time is we romanticize the good and forget the bad that's exactly what's in these crystals these are the good memories and nothing else lovely moments the two of you shared with me which I'll cherish forever and now so will you"

"I hate it to break to you but magic can't make someone love you" Emma said.

"You're right Emma magic can't create love but if someone loved you in the past it can make them love you again and I've know you forgotten Emma you did love me, you both did"

Ingrid then stood up.

"That's why right now you're not doing anything we all know the only way to stop me is to kill me" Ingrid explained as she walked past us. "And you're both hesitating"

Ingrid then turned to us.

"You don't have it in you" Ingrid said.

We all didn't say anything before Ingrid smiled holding up the stones.

"It's okay come be my sisters"

"I can't do it you two I can't hurt her" Elsa said to Emma.

"Yeah well I can" Emma was about to use her magic when Anna shouted.

"WAIT!"

Elsa's sister hurried into the cave carrying what looked like to be a letter.

"Anna no she's too dangerous"

"You should listen to my sister and go" Ingrid snapped at Anna.

"Your sister? She's mine and whatever you're going to do well don't" Anna then turned to Elsa. "Elsa I found this on the beach it's from our mother"

Ingrid's eyes widened in interest.

"She must have thrown it into the ocean before their ship sank it came over in the portal with us"

"Just be careful" Emma told Anna.

"No I won't be careful she needs to hear this all of you do"

Anna then looked down to the letter and started to read out loud.

"Elsa, Anna I don't know if your father and I will get back to you but I need you to know we were wrong to tell Elsa to conceal her powers"

"How fitting that you who is so much like your mother should share her last words" Ingrid interrupted she was about to use her ice magic when Anna continued to read.

"I feel terrible it happened before and I can't let it happen again"

"What?" Ingrid asked.

"My sister like you also had ice powers I never told you about her or my other sister Helga but I should have they were beautiful and kind and wonderful and I was fearful and I let that fear guide me I let Ingrid hide when I should have celebrated her for the person she was I loved her so much"

"You're lying!" Ingrid snapped. "My sister hated me! She called me a monster she put me in that urn like you did Elsa!"

"In this crystal are the memories of my sister which I stole from the people of Arendelle please return them my sisters deserved to be known in a cave in the north valley you'll find an urn that contains Ingrid please do what I should have done long ago and release her when you see her please tell her I love her and I'm sorry, I'd give anything to take back what I did to hold her hands one more time"

Anna then looked up to her aunt and Ingrid didn't move. She then used her magic about to choke Anna and we all protested. Ingrid used her powers to make us go flying and we landed on the floor while Anna told Ingrid.

"I understand Aunt Ingrid, I understand why you cast this curse but you can come back from it"

"Understand me? How could you? You're nothing like me! You understand nothing!" Ingrid told her niece as Anna went to her knees gasping for air.

"Your right" Anne agreed. "I'm not like you my mother wasn't like you but if she was able to love for who you are so can I, your part of our family no matter what and family never gives up on one another"

"You lie!" Ingrid shouted before releasing Anna. The princess fell to the ground and we all got up and hurried over to her to make sure she was okay.

Ingrid picked up the letter and reread it. After that she pressed her hand against the crystal and I knew she was reliving the memories of her two sisters. She fell to her knees when she learned the truth that her sister the one who trapped her in that urn had loved her all along. She held the letter and the crystals to her chest.

"Oh Gerda" Ingrid said to herself.

Ingrid then looked up to us with a smile on her face then it turned serious.

"What have I done?" Ingrid asked to herself before she stood up. She walked ahead of us before coming to a stop in front of her mirror. "I need to reverse this"

"You can't the only way is if you" Anna began.

"I know I have to destroy myself" Ingrid agreed before she held up her hand.

"No Ingrid!" Elsa protested.

"Wait!" Emma and I shouted.

"There's no other way" Ingrid said to us as the shards of glass came into the cave. "I am a monster not because of my powers but what I let them turn me into I have to undo this"

"No Ingrid you'll die" Elsa said her voice breaking in sadness.

"I know its okay" Ingrid said looking to us as the glass shards began to form around her. "Elsa, Anna you found each other, Zila you found your mate and had your daughter reborn to you after the curse broke, and Emma you found your family even if it wasn't with me"

Emma looked to Ingrid as though she wanted to do something.

"You, you deserve your memories" Ingrid said before she used her magic to activate the crystals. Purple mist came out of the crystals and they went to Emma and Elsa. Emma and Elsa closed their eyes as their memories returned to them. Emma was the first to regain them with Elsa following.

"You four are so special never forget that"

Ingrid then gasped.

"There has to be another way you deserve your happy ending too" Emma told Ingrid.

"Long ago a prophecy told me that you would just lead me to just that Emma and this is it, all I wanted was to have my sisters love now I have it, now I get to join them"

"Goodbye Ingrid" I called out to her just as her body turned into an icy mist and she was gone. I could hear the laughter of three girls and I smiled knowing Ingrid was now with her sisters once more and snow began to fall above us.

"She sacrificed herself for us for all of us" Emma said holding her hand out so the flames fell onto her palm. Elsa then hugged Anna and I went over to Emma giving her a pat on the shoulder.

"Aw damn now I'm crying too" I muttered wiping a tear away from my face. Ingrid's sacrifice made me shed a few tears so sue me. After breaking apart from Anna, Elsa picked up the letter.

"We must follow through our mother's last wish we must bring back the memory of Ingrid and Helga to the people of Arendelle"

 **Athena's POV**

So it would appear Ingrid decided to sacrifice herself to save everyone in town. How boring I was hoping there would be a death or two. The door to my shop opened and in came Hook.

"Henry got away" Hook told me.

"So you failed at kidnapping a child"

"Well perhaps you could say my heart wasn't in it"

"Well the Snow Queen's plan also failed but mine won't" I said to Hook. "Enjoy this snowfall mate because it will be your last"

"Then grant me my dying wish"

"I'm not in the business with making deals with you anymore" I replied to Hook firmly.

"Leave Emma and the rest of Storybrooke be there's no need to harm them"

"When I free myself and my brother from our daggers with our magic intact, Storybrooke will have no need to fear me"

"I don't believe you" Hook growled. "You're thirst for bloodshed more than he does"

I chuckled darkly agreeing with his comment.

 **Zila's POV**

After leaving the cave I gave my own sister a big hug for the hell of it. I was glad she didn't hurt herself or Gabriel. Athena then came over to her with Lisa. Once I gave my brother-in-law and father a quick embrace I returned to Rumple's shop where my mate and daughter were waiting for me. Rumple held my heart in his grasp.

"Are you ready to have this back in you love?" Rumple asked as I approached him.

"Yep it feels weird not having it inside my chest to be honest" I told my husband. Dakota snorted in amusement while Rumple chuckled. Then he thrust my heart back into my chest before he pulled his hand out of it. My heart now beat within me again and I was relieved.

"Don't pull that stunt again Mom" Dakota scolded me.

"I won't unless it's necessary love" I told her. I then drew her into me and I pressed a kiss against her forehead.

"Shall we go see if Granny is willing to open the diner since the Spell of Shattered Sight is over?" Rumple suggested.

"You buying?" Dakota asked her father.

Rumple smirked at our daughter's question and he patted her head.

"Lay off the hair" Dakota growled.

She then went ahead of us and left the shop.

"Thank you mate of mine" I said turning to Rumple. "For guarding my heart"

Rumple drew me into him and I blushed as he held me in his arms.

"Your heart always belonged to me dearie"

"At first it didn't" I replied to my mate.

"True but eventually I fell for you, your foul mouth helped"

I rolled my eyes before Rumple placed his lips against mine. He pushed his tongue into mouth wanting to be dominant and I wasn't having it. I growled and I took over with the French kiss. Rumple shivered when he realized I had the upper hand. Oh how I loved to make him be submissive to me. I then removed my lips from him and peeled the suit away from his neck where my mating mark on him was. I licked it with my tongue and Rumple shivered once more. I finished by giving my mate a gentle nip before pulling away.

"Bloody hell dearie" Rumple said.

"You liked that" I teased my mate.

"Dearie I always like it when you do that" Rumple corrected me.

My stomach growled.

"Son of a bitch talk about a mood killer"

Rumple smirked before giving me one last kiss against my lips before he took my hand into his and we left the shop to head over to Granny's.

 **Hot damn!  
Now I'm blushing like an idiot.  
On another note Rila is now five years old. I created the story back in 2012 and finally had the guts to post it here . Thank you to all who enjoy this series because there's more to come. **


	9. Heroes&Villains

**Here's the end of the Frozen Arc!  
A sad thing happens between Rumple and Athena!  
Enjoy!**

 **Zila's POV**

"Wow that is a lot of ice" Anna said looking at the ice wall that Elsa had created.

"And it's time for it to come down" Elsa added before she stepped forward and she held out her hands. Her magic came to life in her grasp and a blue whirlwind appeared before the young queen in a spiraling motion as it hit the wall. As soon as it hit the ice wall the ground shook and the ice fell apart. A few seconds later the wall was gone and the sign that read "Leaving Storybrooke" appeared before us with the rest of the town line.

"Okay now can we go back home?" Anna asked in excitement.

"Stop" I called to her and Anna did as I suggested and she turned to me. "That's the town line"

"Right but I want to leave the town" Anna argued.

"I know you do Anna just let me check something" I told the princess. "The wall maybe down but I sense that some of Ingrid's magic remains"

I placed my hand over the town line and I felt Ingrid's magic blocking my path.

"Yeah leaving this town has never been simple" Emma said turning to the Elsa. "And Ingrid didn't change things she wanted to be here alone with you and me, she wanted to make Storybrooke her ice castle and clearly she wanted to protect it"

"So how do we get back home?" Anna asked her.

"Walking wouldn't get us there anyway" Elsa said. "We're in a different realm"

"We need to find you a portal" I explained to Elsa, Anna, and her fiancé Kristoff. "Or magic beans or something"

"Okay now I'm lost" Kristoff interrupted.

"Well then let's get one of those things we have to hurry" Anna added.

"No we don't need to rush we need to be careful" Elsa told her sister. "Arendelle will still be there while we figure this out"

"It might not" Anna stated in a serious tone. "Did we forget to tell her?"

Anna turned to Kristoff.

"A lot of stuff was going on" Kristoff replied.

"Tell me what?" Elsa demanded.

"Arendelle's been conquered by Hans and his twelve brothers"

Elsa's eyes went wide in horror.

"Emma, Zila we need to find a way back now"

"We'll do our best" Emma said to Elsa.

"We'll do better than that we'll find a portal for you to get back to your kingdom" I reassured the young queen. "And when you get there you kick this Hans person to the curb"

 **Athena's POV**

I squeezed Hook's heart and the pirate groaned in pain.

"They didn't leave" Hook said to me. "The Snow Queen mucked up the border once you cross there's no coming back"  
I nodded before releasing my hold on Hook's heart.

"What about our friends from Arendelle what are they planning?" I questioned Hook.

"Well, they're searching for a portal back"

"That's a problem" I said to the pirate. "I can't have Anna running around town"

"She knows doesn't she?" Hook asked me. "She knows who you are"

My silence confirmed the pirate's question.

"She also knows you wish to free yourself from your dagger, Emma told me that Belle knew Anna"

"Still quite the supposition" I growled.

"Why else would you care?" Hook asked me. "Anna's a danger to you and you don't want your brother to know because he thinks you can change"

"It doesn't matter I want you to watch Anna" I commanded Hook. "Make sure she comes nowhere near this shop or Rumple's, you don't have a choice your usefulness was unexpectedly extended but tonight when the stars in the sky align with the stars in the sorcerer's hat I will finally do what I should have done so many years go" I then looked to the pirate. "I will crush your heart after you tried to kill my brother"

"And while I'm out doing your dirty work what are you gonna do?" Hook demanded.

I simply smirked darkly and Hook rolled his eyes at me.

 **Enchanted Forest**

"Ow!" Zila swore as she cut herself on her blade. The shape shifter had finished her tasks for the day and was dressed in a gray top that was she wore in warm weather. It had straps on the shoulders which made it a perfect shirt to wear while she trained. She wore black pants and boots underneath it. Her hair was in a braid so it wouldn't get in her face as she trained. The she-wolf was careful to practice her sword skills away from anything that could break. She had been in the middle of a new technique when a spider made her jump and she cut her hand.

"Motherf***er"

"Hurt yourself again dearie?" Rumple asked and Zila turned around. He wore an amused smirk on his face.

"Rumplestiltskin" Zila greeted her master. "I'm sorry but you scared me there for a second"

"Sorry dearie I didn't mean to"

The male Dark One set a gauntlet on the dining room table and approached his maid. He grabbed her right hand and examined the wound.

"You need to be more careful dearie"

His hand glowed purple and he waved it over the general's hands. The wound closed and Zila nodded her thanks. Rumplestiltskin sniffed the dining room and he looked pleased.

"Good job cleaning Zila I knew I could rely on you" he praised.

"Thanks so did you find what you wanted in Camelot?" Zila asked.

"That I did" Rumpel answered conjuring the gauntlet into his grasp.

"Wait I recognize that" Zila said eying it. "If I'm correct that belonged to Merlin and it leads anyone to their greatest weakness"  
Rumple giggled in delight. Not only was his maid good with her job amongst her fighting skills she was smart too.

"Do you want me to clean that really quick?" Zila asked.

"No dearie you can do that tomorrow" the male Dark One said to her. "I can see you're tired"

"That I am but I always put my desires aside to do what you ask of me" Zila explained as she stood up.

 **Storybrooke**

"Where the hell are we going to find a portal for Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff?" I asked my mate pacing back and forth in front of him.

"Athena contacted me and said she might know where one is" Rumple explained as he watched me pace. "Relax love"

"Oh shut up mate of mine" I growled to my mate. "You know I don't pace without good reason"

Rumple chuckled before he shook his head.

"Hey!" Dakota came out from the office holding something.

"Is that the gauntlet?" I asked my mate.

"That it is" Rumple confirmed as he took the glove from our daughter. "We're did you find this my jewel?"

"I was looking around" Dakota replied. "For some reason I thought you might need it"

"At the moment I don't my love" Rumple said giving the gauntlet back to her. "You may look around back there just be careful"

"What does this thing do?" Dakota asked.

"It leads anyone to their weakness" I answered her. "It belonged to Merlin"

"Oh sweet!" Dakota said with delight. "Now I have something to read on"

Our child then went into the back office no doubt wanting to read about the gauntlet's history.

"She gets her love of books from you" Rumple said turning to me.

"Hey you were the one who had two libraries" I corrected my husband.

 **Athena's POV**

"What is the sorcerers deal with these walking brooms?" Hook asked me as we followed the broom into the sorcerer's mansion.

"Frankly I don't know" I answered the pirate as I used my magic to open the door and the broom went through it.

"I promise in the next life it won't be so pleasant for you" Hook growled to me.

"Well then given my immortality you'll have quite the wait amongst the fire and brimstone"

The broom stopped in front of us and I explained to the pirate.

"The sorcerer brought the Snow Queen from Arendelle to this world which means his magic is strong enough to move between that world and ours there's a portal around here somewhere"

The broom held its arms out and a door with the Arendelle crests appeared before us.

"Perfect" I said and I turned to Hook. "Your next task is go to Emma and tell her a portal was found"

 **Enchanted Forest**

"Thank you dearie" Rumple said as Zila placed a cup of tea in front of him. "You didn't need to do that though"

"I don't mind" Zila told her master. "I'm off to train in the forest if you need me I'll be there"

"Before you go dearie may I ask you something?"

Zila gave the male Dark One an arched eyebrow.

Rumplestiltskin summoned a piece of parchment that had a dragon on it. Zila's face turned red when she recognized it was her drawing of Smaug.

"What is this creature's name?" Rumple asked. "It's well drawn"

"His name is Smaug" Zila answered.

Rumplestiltskin's eyes widened in shock.

"You've heard of him?"

"Yes dearie I have" the male Dark One replied. "I have heard he's the most feared and dangerous dragon in this land"

Zila smirked at her master.

"He is dangerous but not to me" she explained. "I was sent out to kill him and when I first met him I couldn't do it, he was wounded pretty badly so I nursed him back to health"

"Didn't he want to kill you?" Rumple questioned.

"Yes he did but he spared my life after our first meeting, the two of us had a complicated relationship until he gained my trust completely, he only allows me to ride on his back and no one else, he likes no one else except me and his temper is deadly if he's provoked"

"Then I won't provoke him by harming you personally I don't want to experience his wrath"

Zila smirked at her master before Rumplestiltskin waved his hand giving his consent for her to leave. Zila left the dining hall with her sword in toll. The shape shifter walked for about an hour away from the Dark Castle and found a spot in the woods to her liking. She held her Masamune and continued the new technique she had practiced earlier. Just as she was about to finish it a bark got her attention. Up ahead was a dog that had white fur and black spots all over it.

"Where did you come from little pup?" Zila asked the dog approaching it. The puppy whined and Zila followed after it. It led her into the trees and it was gone a second later. Someone suddenly grabbed hold on the she-wolf's body and a hand covered her mouth. Zila struggled to get free but her kidnapper made it impossible. During the struggle Masamune fell to the ground. A matter of time passed and Rumplestiltskin used his magic to transport himself to where he had sensed Zila had been training.

"Zila?!" he called out to her.

But the general did not reply to his calls and Rumple started to get concerned. The cawing of a crow got the male Dark One's attention and Rumplestiltskin looked up to see one flying above him. It then dropped something to the ground while it flew over to a tree and landed on a branch. Rumplestiltskin arched an eyebrow before picking up the object he recognized as a sand dollar. Sighing the male Dark One waved his hand over the object and it glowed gold. An image of Zila appeared with her hands bound.

"Rumplestilskin I'm supposed to ask you for that gauntlet from Camelot, bring it to the base of the Demon's Bluff at midnight or I'll be killed"

The image of his maid vanished and Rumple growled in anger. The crow took flight again and Rumple looked up to it.

"You!" he snapped at it. "I know where you came from tell your master I know who she is and she's just crossed the line!"

As the crow left Rumple noticed Zila's beloved sword laying on the ground. He went over to it and picked it up. Whoever kidnapped Zila was going to pay big time.

 **Storybrooke**

"Are you f**king kidding me?!" I snapped as Rumple finished telling me that Marian had almost died again due to her frozen heart.

"Ingrid's died so her curse should have been lifted!"

"I'm sorry dearie but apparently that isn't the case" Rumple stated.

I felt really bad for Regina. Robin had chosen to be with her until fate decided to a bitch.

"I do have good news though" Rumple said and I looked to him.

"What is it?"

"Athena was able to find a portal at the sorcerer's mansion"

"Oh thank god" I said to myself. "Now Elsa can go home"

I then frowned.

"You'll miss her no doubt" Rumple said.

"Yeah I will she's a good friend"

This was the truth because I did feel a strong friendship between me and Elsa like she did with Emma. And I would miss her but her place was in Arendelle with her sister and brother-in-law.

"Go and say goodbye to her dearie I think it will make you feel better"

"Thank you mate of mine"

I gave Rumple a kiss against his cheek and I frowned after I pulled away.

"You need to shave again" I scolded him placing my index finger on his forehead.

Rumple blushed as I smirked and turned to leave the shop.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Rumplestiltskin arrived at Demon's Bluff right on time and he called out.

"I have what you want dearie now show yourself"

"Rumple!" Zila shouted and the she-wolf appeared before her master her hands still bound. "Help"

"Yes Rumplestiltskin!" a female voice called out to the male Dark One. "Do help her"

A swarm of crows appeared out of nowhere and they formed behind Zila and she let out a snarl in annoyance. The swarm of crows vanished and a woman all dressed in black appeared carrying a staff with an orb in the center surrounded by dragons.

"Maleficent oh I am impressed" Rumple greeted her. "Didn't think you had it in you"

"I'm not here for your praise give me the gauntlet and you can have your wench back"

"WHO THE F**K ARE YOU CALLING A WENCH?!" Zila roared in anger.

"Calm down dearie I got this handled" Rumplestiltskin said to calm down his maid. The male Dark One then used his magic on Maleficent and she gasped as she was lifted into the air being choked by him.

"You think you can steal from the male Dark One and live?" Rumple taunted Maleficent. "Fatal mistake dearie! Any last words?"

"I'm not alone" Maleficent gasped before she laughed.

"CRAP!" Zila shouted as green tentacles appeared from behind a rock. One wrapped itself around Zila's throat and the other wrapped around her body.

"The sea witch" Rumplestiltskin hissed.

Another woman laughed and behind the rock came Ursula the feared witch of the sea.

"Such a pretty and feisty thing" Ursula stated coming over to Zila. "Seems a shame I'll have to crack her pipes"

"Harm one hair on her head and Maleficent burns" the male Dark One threatened.

"And Ursula will kill your maid and where will that leave us?" a new female asked coming out the shadows. She wore a fur coat and a black dress.

"Cruella" Rumple said. "Thought I caught a whiff of desperation and gin, I must say I'm surprised to see you all here last time we crossed it looked things weren't going your way and unless you hand me back my maid they won't this time either"

"Shall I get you a stepstool so you can look in my eyes and threaten me?" Cruella challenged Rumple.

"I don't need to threaten you dearie" Rumple snarled at her. "It took three of you to get this far and I promise it isn't far enough"

"Have it your way" Cruella said casually. "Ursula darling crush the maid's heart!"

Just as Ursula started to crush Zila's windpipe an angry roar filled the night air and everyone looked to see where it had come from. A red dragon flew over the cliff before it turned around. The dragon's golden eyes glared at the three women who had threatened to harm Zila. He roared in anger and his chest glowed. Panicked Ursula released Zila and since he got distracted Rumple dropped the gauntlet. Maleficent summoned it to her hand before she used her magic to transport herself and her colleagues out of harm's way.

"Smaug don't!" Zila shouted.

Rumple's eyes widened and the dragon's chest stopped glowing. So this great beast was the legendary Smaug?

The fire drake huffed a cloud of smoke out of his nostrils before he flew ahead and he landed on the ground in front of Zila and the male Dark One making the ground shake. The trees broke underneath the dragon's weight.

"I sensed you were in danger" Smaug told his rider.

Rumplestiltskin's eyes widened even more due to this dragon talking. The fire drake gave the ropes a gentle bite and they broke free.

"I've missed you Smaug" Zila said stroking the dragon's snout.

"Shall I kill this male?" Smaug asked eying Rumplestiltskin dangerously.

"No" Zila said to the hot tempered dragon. "Remember I told you what might happen to save our lands if we summoned the male Dark One?"

"So this is Rumplestiltskin" Smaug said his golden eyes not leaving the male Dark One.

"Yes it is and I made a deal with him the war would end and our lands would be safe once again if I went with him until the day I die, I cannot risk your safety or my family's"

Smaug growled in disapproval but he seemed to understand. His gaze never left Rumple's because he didn't trust the male Dark One.

"Very well but if you are in danger again I will come to your aide and he better not stop me" Smaug stated.

"He won't he has been treating me well"

Rumple felt a blush come to his face when his maid said that. Smaug gave his rider an affectionate lick with his black tongue before he opened his huge wings and he took flight.

"Are you harmed?" Rumplestiltskin asked after the dragon was out of sight.

"No" Zila replied. But to make sure Rumplestiltskin looked the she-wolf over to make sure she was alright.

"So that was?" Rumple asked.

"Yes that was him" Zila answered meaning Smaug.

"I can see why he's feared" the male Dark One stated. "Even I don't want to face his wrath"

He then eyed Zila again.

"The bond you have with him is so strong he came to your aide"

"But you did as well" Zila added. "And for that I'm thankful"

"Reliable help is hard to find dearie" Rumplestiltskin said to her. "And I wasn't going to let those three kill you"

The male Dark One then handed Masamune over to her.

"I know you would be very unhappy if that sword wasn't returned to you"

"Your right" Zila said taking the blade from him.

 **Athena's POV**

I stood in the clock tower with Hook in front of me. His heart was in my grasp and I wanted to crush it so badly but I had to wait.

"When the stars on the hat align with those in the sky we shall begin"

"You mean I shall end" Hook corrected. "Let's not start mincing our words now"

"Oh how brave" I said looking to the pirate. "Are you that eager to die? I have expected you to crumble at the precipice of your demise"

"I'm not the one who's a coward" Hook growled to me.

"Well then you'll enjoy this coward crushing your heart" I taunted Hook. I then used my magic to open the top of the clock tower.

"Soon Rumple we will be free"

I almost forgot I would need his dagger and I conjured it to my side. Rumple usually kept it hidden but I had been a Dark One longer than he has.

 **Zila's POV**

Anna gasped at the doorway in front of us.

"Crocuses! Arendelle crocuses! Elsa we're almost home!" Anna exclaimed.

"Let me know open it so there isn't any unpredictable magic" I told Anna and I waved my hand. The door opened to reveal a golden vortex portal inside. Elsa then turned to Emma.

"So this is it"

"It would appear so"

"Thank you for taking such good care of my sister" Anna said looking to me and Emma.

"It's kind of what we do" Emma said with a blush.

"It was our pleasure"

Anna first came over to me and I shook her hand.

"You know Belle mentioned you it's an honor to meet the Shadow Knight"

"I see my reputation precedes me" I teased Anna before she suddenly hugged me.

I chuckled before hugging her back and Elsa hugged Emma. Anna then went over to David while Elsa came over to me.

"Zila thank you as well for everything"

"You'll be missed Elsa and I was glad I got to know you"

"Me too"

The young queen then hugged me and I hugged her back. I was going to miss her and I hoped she would get her kingdom back to its glory after being trapped in that urn for thirty years. I pulled away from her and Elsa looked to us with a smile.

"Please thank Mr. Gold and Ms. Star for us as well"

"I'll pass the message" I reassured Elsa.

Elsa chuckled at my compliment before she turned and went through the portal. Her brother-in-law followed but Anna turned to us.

"I wish I had met this Mr. Gold and they seem super helpful who are they? I mean who were they in the other world wait let me guess they were fairy godparents weren't they?"

David chuckled.

"Well not exactly Mr. Gold was an evil sorcerer that turned to the side of light a little bit thanks to Zila, Rumplestiltskin, the same for his sister another evil sorcereress you were lucky to have never met Athena"

"Wait? What?" Anna asked in horror.

"You know them?" I asked Anna.

"Well not Rumplestiltskin but I did know Athena" Anna explained.

"Well Athena said she explicitly didn't know anything about you"

"Well that's a lie" Anna said. "But I'm not surprised all she seems to do is lie"

"Oh man Rumple isn't going to like this" I muttered.

"So Athena has been lying and playing us the whole time but why?" Emma asked.

 **Athena's POV**

I smirked and I retrieved my dagger waving it over the box. The hat formed and I placed my dagger along with Rumple's on another box before I used my magic to make the hat levitate. It went into the air right below the opening of the clock tower. The hat flashed and its contents filled with stars filled the room.

"It's time" I said before I felt the power of the hat beginning to use its magic on me. I never felt so much power in my life and I was enjoying it.

"ATHENA STOP!" I heard Zila shout. This got me to break my concentration and I looked down the stairs in front of the elevator. Zila, Snow, and Emma looked back to us.

"I'm sorry I can't I've waited too long for this and I'm too close"

Emma and Zila were about to use their magic but I waved my hand and I used my power to freeze them into place. I then turned to Hook with an evil smirk.

"Well maybe not everything has went to plan but this next part I'm really going to enjoy"

I then started to crush Hook's heart and he yelled in pain falling to the floor. I was about to crush the heart even more but I couldn't.

"What the hell?" I asked. "Why can I"

"Because I commanded you not to" Rumple's voice said and I whirled around to see my brother holding my dagger. I was in such shock I dropped Hook's heart and he caught it. "Now release everyone"

Having no choice I waved my hand and Zila, Emma, and Snow were free. The hat flashed and it returned to its box and I swore.

"And now? You can take us to the town line because we need to be alone for what comes next" Rumple said. I used my magic once more and I transported us to the town line.

"Rumple what are you doing?" I asked my brother. I walked backwards a little bit because he was making me do so.

"Finally facing the truth" Rumple answered me.

"Please Rumple put my dagger down and let me explain it to you" I told Rumple.

"No" Rumple said his voice breaking a little. "It's my turn to talk do you remember after I freed you from Zelena's control you gave your dagger to me in case I needed to use it, I thought I saw something good in you that day, something that would make you change, well I found that gauntlet today and that's when I finally realized that all the signs I'd been seeing were correct, you would never give up your power Athena, you never have, and you never will"

"You don't understand I was using that magic to free us from our daggers Rumple now that plan is foiled thanks to that brat Anna!" I snapped.

Rumple held my dagger up and I backed away a little more. What the hell was he thinking?!

"That gauntlet leads you to someone's weakness, the thing they loved the most, well you know where it led me Athena? To the real dagger which you had all along, your true love is your power"

"I like the power but there's nothing wrong with power not when it means that I, that we can have it all"

"I just wanted you" Rumple said starting to cry. Tears went down his face. "I wanted us to become closer as siblings were meant to be, I tried to be there for you Athena after we both lost our son and daughter, but even I wasn't enough and I lost my way trying to help you find yourself but not anymore"

"Rumple please" I begged reaching out to him. "I can make it up to you I changed before I can do it again"

My brother chuckled.

"You've never changed"

"Please" I begged.

"No!" Rumple snapped. "It's too late"

Rumple closed his eyes before he opened them and he held up my dagger so it was leveled with his face.

"Athena I command you to leave Storybrooke"

I began to walk backwards and I could not fight it.

"Rumple no please I won't be able to come back"

"I know" Rumple said as more tears went down his face. As I got closer to the town line I tried to reason with my brother.

"I don't want to lose you"

"You already have" Rumple said.

"Rumple please I'm afraid Rumple"

But it was too late I crossed the town line and now I was out of it. I no longer could see my brother and I was on the ground now completely powerless.

"No! No! Rumple! Rumple please!"

But it was to no avail I was out of Storybrooke and my own brother refused to bring me back in.

 **Zila's POV**

I hoped Rumple was okay. After Emma and I told him what Athena had been doing he almost had a heart attack. Thankfully he regained his senses and was able to get Athena to stop killing Hook. Dakota was asleep in her room while I waited for my mate at our home. I didn't have to wait long because Rumple appeared in front of me in a cloud of crimson smoke. He had tears down his face and immediately I stood up. I went over to him and I wrapped my arms around his body.

"I had no choice but to banish her from Storybrooke" Rumple explained. I could tell he didn't want to do that and I felt his pain.

"You did what you needed to do mate of mine" I told my husband.

Rumple continued to sob and I could only comfort him by allowing to cry. At one point I placed my hands into his face and made him look to me. I pressed my lips against his to see if it calmed him down. Through our mating bond I felt him starting to relax even though he was still upset. The kiss was brief but it helped. Afterwards I placed my forehead against his.

 **Athena's POV**

Six weeks passed after I was banished from Storybrooke. It was a good thing I had a bank I used out of Storybrooke and I was able to get money to get from Maine to New York. I still wore the clothes I had on the night I got banished which weren't messed up thank god. I got off of the bus and headed in the direction to the nearby aquarium. There I would find someone that I could persuade to help me get back into Storybrooke and get my powers back. I walked past various tanks filled with fish and various species of aquatic life.

"It's all I got if you're not happy about it try eating each other" Ursula told the fish.

"I hear cannibalism is frowned upon in the aquatic world" I greeted Ursula. The sea witch turned to me and a look of shock came to her face.

"Athena what the hell are you doing in New York?" she asked.

"Long story" I answered her. "But first I want to tell you a story it's about heroes and villains where the villains always lose"

"Seems like someone's changed their tune"

"I've learned the rules do apply to me but there's also someone who can change those rules"

"Who?" Ursula asked in curiosity.

"Well for now let's call him the author"

"Pretentious I hate him already" Ursula growled.

"Then let's go see him" I offered. "Tell him what we want unless you prefer life as a fish food dispenser"

"If you're coming to me for help I can assume it won't be easy who's standing in our way?"

"The usual people the heroes, let's get your things we have two more stops to make"

 **And that's a wrap for the first half of Season 4 of Dark Shadows next is the Queens of Darkness Arc!**


	10. Darkness on the Edge of Town

**^^  
Hello my beloved Oncers!  
Here is the start to the Queens of Darkness Arc. Emma won't be the target for Athena but Zila. Because soon a new female Dark One shall rise!  
WHOOT!**

 **Athena's POV**

I finished making myself a sandwich before heading back to the laptop that was on the small kitchen table in Ursula's apartment. I wanted to have the last ramen noodles but I decided against it. The door to the apartment opened and a tired Ursula came in.

"I got some news you might be interested in" I informed the sea witch as she threw her keys onto the table.

"Oh really?" she inquired heading into her room.

"Yes I'm just waiting for a response from Belle" I answered her. "I would contact Rumple but I can't risk it"

"Your brother was never one for the internet much" Ursula called out.

"Very true" I agreed. "I just hope Belle responds to my email shortly so the next phase of my plan can continue"

"I sure hope so because I've waited a long time for my happy ending" Ursula growled.

"You will get your happy ending I am a woman of my word" I reassured the sea witch just as a notification of a new email popped up on my screen.

"You got something?" Ursula asked noticing the smirk on my face.

"Indeed" I replied. "Now it's time to visit an old friend"

"Who?" Ursula asked.

"Cruella" I answered.

Ursula didn't say anything and her stomach growled.

"I saved the last ramen noodles for you I know you wouldn't be pleased if I ate it"

"That's appreciated your brother on the other hand was never considerate"

I smirked at her comment because it was true. But after he met Zila he changed, well at little bit. He was still sneaky like I was something we both inherited from our father. After lunch Ursula and I got dressed in warmer clothing since it was freezing in New York. I used the money I had to get us from her apartment to our destination Great Neck, Long Island. When we arrived on the property there was a crowd outside and I could see FBI vehicles. So Cruella lived a life of luxury until now huh?

"So this is where she lives?" Ursula asked eying the mansion. "Guess some of us are doing better than others"

"We're doing better" I told the sea witch before she and I walked past the nosy crowd of onlookers. Cruella came into sight and she was putting on a fur coat that a FBI agent tried to snag.

"Cruella De Vil" I greeted.

Cruella froze when she heard her real name being called out.

"No one calls me that here" she said before turning to me and Ursula.

"I'm sorry but Cruella Feinberg doesn't have quite the same ring"

Cruella's eyes widened when she it was me standing in front of her the same reaction Ursula gave me six weeks prior.

"Well I'll be damned" Cruella began. "It's not every day you meet another Dark One what the hell are you two doing here?"

"Looking to regain our greater glory" I answered her. "A glory I can soon return to the both of you if you wish to join me"

"I'll think I'll pass" Cruella stated.

"I think it be in your benefit to join me" I explained to Cruella. "Things have changed allow me to explain because of my own self desires I got banished out of the town where I resided, if you come with me and Ursula I promise I will get the happy ending you desire after all didn't Rumplestiltskin promise the same thing to you two before?"

"How do you know that?" Cruella demanded.

"The male Dark One is my brother and I know every sly detail about him, after all he was the one who trapped you with that demon in the first place am I right?"

Both Ursula and Cruella tensed when I mentioned that. Cruella glared at me before she opened the door to the garage to reveal the car she owned. I had to admit it was damn nice.

"Get in" she said to us.

"Nice one" Ursula praised me and I flashed her a smirk. As we approached the car Cruella asked me.

"Now then darling where are we going?"

"A quaint little town called Storybrooke" I answered. "And there's magic there so the two of you will regain your powers"

That got both of them to smirk with pleasure.

 **Storybrooke**

 **Zila's POV**

Six weeks had passed since Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff departed for Arendelle. Things in town returned to normal but Rumple was still having trouble dealing with the fact he banished his own sister. I gave my husband some space when he needed it and focused on everyday life. I now stood beside Emma, Hook, Belle, and Snow because Belle had found a way to get the fairies out of the hat. She had emailed a linguistics professor who was able to translate the spell.

I handed over Athena's dagger to Regina and after she took it we all backed up. Regina then began to wave the dagger above the box and I sensed the intense magic that was about to happen. After she finished using the dagger we all watched to see what would happen next. The box suddenly lit up with golden light and we all turned away due to its intense power. The glowing continued for a few more seconds before it disappeared and when it vanished the fairies that got banished were on the forest floor looking rather alarmed.

"Good work Regina" I praised the mayor as I walked over to her. Regina blushed before she handed the dagger back over to me while the others helped the fairies to their feet.

"Remember who was the one who got the spell in the first place" Belle growled in annoyance.

"Oh hush Belle's I was about to tell you the same thing" I teased my sister placing my index finger against her forehead. I used to do this when we were younger.

 **Athena's POV**

"So why should I think this new plan will work?" Cruella asked from the driver's seat. "Especially when all of the others have failed?"

"Our failures in the past have been for one reason the odds were stacked against us now we we're going to change the odds" I answered her.

"With this author you keep babbling on about" Ursula added.

"His book harnesses a great power one that exceeds anything you've ever experienced giving villains and heroes what he deems just desserts our collective frustrations they're because of his will not our missteps"

"I suppose that's better than blaming bad judgment and gin" Cruella joked as she pulled up to the drive-thru menu.

"Welcome to Mr. Clucks what can I get you?"

"One double cluck combo" Cruella answered.

"Make that two" Ursula added. "Athena?"

"No thanks" I replied. "I'd like to survive for my happy ending thanks"

"That will be $14.15 please pull up the window and have a clucky cluck cluck day"

"Gods I hate fast food" I muttered underneath my breath.

After retrieving their food Cruella parked the car so she and Cruella could eat their food. I waited with patience while the two of them ate and after they tossed their trash away Cruella started the car and we resumed our journey back to Storybroooke. The ride took about two and half hours and when I finally saw the town line I told Cruella to stop the car. Cruella pulled the car into a stop and placed it in park before we got out of the car. I walked ahead to where I had placed a scarf on a tree branch.

"We're here" I told my companions as I retrieved the scarf from the branch and I turned to them. "There might not need be anything here now but Storybrooke is 100 yards up that road and it's cloaked by a protection spell that's why it can't be seen making it impossible to leave or enter, but there is a scroll that an associate had when she arrived here, now this is where you two come in"

 **Zila's POV**

"So did the fairies ever make it out?" Rumple inquired.

"Yes they did" I replied as I continued sweeping the store up.

Rumple was quiet and I looked to him. Through the mating bond I could sense he was still upset about Athena. I placed the broom against the wall and I went over to him. I gave my mate a comforting kiss against his cheek and my husband took my left hand into his.

"I don't know what I would do without you dearie" Rumple said bringing me into him. "You are the only one I have left besides our daughter"

I only flashed my mate a smile before I gave him a much needed hug. Rumple wrapped one arm around my waist while he held my hand. The store suddenly shook and something outside roared.

"What the f**k was that?" I asked because I never heard a noise like that before.

"I better hope it's not what I think it is" Rumple said as he let my hand go and he hurried to the shop door. I followed and the two of us hurried outside to see what was going on. Rumple and I joined the others to see a black demon like monster perched on top of the clock tower. My mouth dropped because I knew what this thing was.

"How the hell did that thing get out?" Rumple demanded at Regina. "You do realize that's the Chernabog an ancient demon that feeds on evil!"

"How the hell am I supposed to know that?!" Regina snapped as the Chernabog roared out again. It flapped its giant wings and took flight. It then dove down towards us with its talons opened to snatch one of us up. We all ducked and managed to avoid getting snatched. We all then got out of the street and went to hide on the side of a building.

"Did that thing come out of the hat?!" Regina demanded at Belle. "I thought the spell was only supposed to release the fairies!"

"Maybe it's some kind of fairy" Snow suggested.

"It's not dearie it's a demon and one nasty one" Rumple explained to Snow.

"Why don't we put it back in the hat and figure out the rest of this later?" Emma suggested.

"Because we can't once something's freed it can never be re trapped" Belle answered.

"Great so our best defense against magical beasts follows the same rules as chicken pox?"

"Surely the Savior, the wife of the male Dark One, and the Evil Queen can defeat a simple hell beast" Hook suggested.

"Shut up pirate" I told Hook.

"Can we drop the "E" world already?" Regina agreed before she turned to me and Emma. We nodded before the three of us went into the street amongst the chaos. The Chernabog noticed we were visible and it dove down to us ready to claim its prey. Regina, Emma, and I held our hands out and our magic came out turning into magical fire that stopped the Chernabog's assault. The demon roared in annoyance since it couldn't reach us. It roared again before turning around and it flew off.

"Well that was easy" Emma said as our magic vanished.

"Well don't excited Ms. Swan" Rumple stated as he came over to us with Snow, Belle, and Hook. "You only stunned it and a blast like that should have destroyed it"

"Damn this sucks!" I snapped. "I was just getting used to things being quiet around here"

"I'll go and see if there's anything in the library on how to banish this thing" Belle said before she hurried off.

"I'll get people to safety" Snow added.

"I'll help you besides this isn't our first monster bash" Hook joked before he walked away with Snow.

"Now that's settled let's see if we can figure a way to clip this bat's wings before it comes back?" Regina asked turning to Rumple, Emma, and I.

"Regina the best place for us is your office" I suggested.

"I agree" Rumple added.

"As long as it keeps the people of this town safe" Regina finished before she used her magic to transport us out of the street.

 **Athena's POV**

I finished putting Regina's number into my phone before giving it over to Ursula.

"You two now have my phone, my entire plan, and tonight if you decide not to come back for me and stay in Storybrooke and abandon me I wouldn't blame you"

"Are you sure you're a Dark One Athena because you don't act like one" Cruella inquired.

"Yes I'm a Dark One I just don't have my damn powers" I replied to her.

"Well I can now tell how you're related to Rumplestiltskin" Ursula joked before pressing the call button.

 **Zila's POV**

"Damn that thing is huge" I muttered to Rumple as I pulled the curtains shut.

"Not as big as Smaug is" Rumple corrected.

I snorted because my beloved was right. Regina's cell phone suddenly rang and Regina picked it up. Regina's eyes went wide a moment later.

"Regina who is it?" Emma asked.

"The sea bitch" Regina answered.

Immediately that got me and Rumple to turn our heads in Regina's direction. The only person I could think Regina would say that to would be Ursula. My ears perked when I heard Ursula's voice on the other end but I didn't hear what she was saying.

"Mostly wondering how a plate of undercooked calamari ended up with the female Dark One's cell phone" Regina answered Ursula.

"Regina put it on speaker" Rumple told his student. The queen shot us a look and Emma nodded in agreement. She pressed the speaker button and placed it on the table.

"And where is Athena now?" Regina asked Ursula.

"If we're lucky probably passed out at the dive bar where Cruella and I left him"

"Son of a" I muttered when I heard Cruella's name.

"Cruella?" Regina said in surprise.

I didn't want to hear the rest of the conversation so I opened the curtains once more to see the Chernabog flying circles around city hall. Oh how I wished Smaug was here!

The fire drake would easily dispose of the damned winged demon. I really missed him and I wondered how he and his daughters were doing. Regina sighed before she hung up the phone.

"So what does that winged thing out there want?" I asked Rumple and Regina.

"It wants to kill the person in town filled with the most darkness" Rumple answered. We all turned to my mate.

"Uh wouldn't that be you?" Regina demanded.

"It would be dearie but since I've been married to Zila for such a long time my heart is balanced with light and darkness so the answer is no"

"Then it would be me" Regina stated her eyes widening.

The Chernabog shrieked again and Emma looked out the window.

"Regina we don't know it's after you" the Savior said putting the curtains back into place.

"Of course it's after me Ursula and Rumple have stated it devours the heart with the darkest potential and now that Athena's gone well who else would it be? I mean is there a dwarf named Evily? It's me"

"Well we're not going to just sacrifice you" Emma said.

"I'm not sure if we have much of a choice" Regina replied. Emma perked her head to the side before she looked to Rumple.

"That thing is magical right?"

"Yes dearie it is" Rumple answered. "What do you have in mind?"

"I would say magical is a pretty good guess" Regina added in sarcasm.

"So if it's magic what happens if it leaves town for a world without magic?"

I smirked at Emma's suggestion.

"No magic, no beast" Regina answered the blonde.

"So all we have to do is lead it over to the town line"

"That is a good idea Ms. Swan" Rumple praised Emma.

"The Chernabog withstood our powers combined even if I poofed myself to the town line the second I'm out in the open it'll crush me like a bug" Regina said to us.

"Not if you got us to help you" I added.

"I might as well join you ladies after all creatures of darkness are sort of my area of expertise"

Rumple then used his magic to transport us into Emma's yellow bug.

"Rumple the next time you're going to do that let us know" I scolded my mate as Emma turned the car on and pulled away from city hall. The Chernabog noticed the bug driving away and it started to give chase.

"Damn!" I protested as Emma drove over the speed limit hurrying to get to the town line. The Chernabog roared in annoyance as it continued to give chase. Soon we were out of town and getting close to the border.

"What made you choose yellow?" Regina asked Emma suddenly.

"What?" Emma replied back looking through her review mirror.

"Your bug why yellow? Bold choice"

"I like yellow I stole it is this really the time to question my taste?" Emma said back to Regina.

"Sorry I'm just trying not to think about being some demon's lunch" Regina apologized looking through her mirror to see the winged demon still giving chase.

"You're not going to be" I told her.

"Glad your confident" Regina answered back. The Chernabog roared again and it landed on top of Emma's bug.

"HOLY S**T!" I shouted.

"What is this thing made of tin?!" Regina yelled.

"Hang on we're almost there" Emma told us as the town line came into view. Emma swerved the car trying to get the Chernabog off of it. The demon poked its head in the windshield and I actually screamed. Emma swerved the car to the left and the Chernabog roared in anger and smashed its fist into the windshield making it break.

"It's too late I'm not gonna let both of us die in this metal coffin on wheels" Regina shouted. Emma swerved the car once more but the Chernabog still hung on to the roof.

"Thanks for trying Ms. Swan" Regina said turning to Emma.

"What?!" Emma and I protested.

Regina then disappeared out of the car in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Damn it Regina!" I shouted.

The Chernabog however didn't go flying after Regina and it remained on the bug. It dove its claw like hand through the windshield and it moved past Emma and tried to grab me. Rumple used his magic to hurt the demon and the Chernabog roared in pain. Up ahead was Regina at the town line and she shouted at the Chernabog to get its attention.

"Hold on you two!" Emma shouted before she slammed her foot on the pedal before she did the same thing with the brake. The Chernabog finally lost its balance and it went flying forward. Regina ducked as it went over the town line and it disappeared.

"Holy S**t" I said again as the bug came to a stop.

"You okay love?" Rumple asked making sure I wasn't hurt.

"Yes I'm fine mate of mine" I reassured Rumple as we got out of the bug. Outside of the town line was Ursula and Cruella. Seeing them again made me snarl. The last time I crossed paths with them they almost got killed by Smaug. Emma exited the bug last with the scroll Ingrid used to get into Storybrooke. A minute later David and Snow drove up in one of the town's cop cars.

"Emma!" Snow shouted.

Snow hugged Emma relieved she was alright.

"Are you alright?" David asked us.

"Yeah" Emma answered.

Snow pulled away and saw the two women outside of town waiting for us.

"So Ursula and Cruella were telling the truth" Snow said eying them.

"It would appear so" Regina agreed.

Emma was about to hand over the scroll to Regina but Snow stopped them.

"I don't think it's a good idea letting them into town"

The four of shot her a questioning look.

"Look they may have told the truth this time that doesn't mean they can be trusted"

"Mom this doesn't sound like you" Emma said to her mother.

"She's right though I don't trust them" I growled. "They almost got me killed"

"Easy dearie" Rumple said taking my hand into his.

"Snow and Zila are right things were just starting to get back to normal in Storybrooke"

"Dad you too?" Emma asked her father shocked he was even saying this.

"Look we don't know anything about these two they could be looking for redemption but they're also as evil as Athena or Zelena, hell even worse" Snow pointed out.

"That could be but they just helped us" Emma countered. "And we made a deal"

"It doesn't matter it's a bad idea they're villains"

"You're right they are horrible" Regina agreed. "But not as horrible as Rumple and I once were, and if we deserve a second chance so do they"

"Thank you dearie" Rumple told his student. I rolled my eyes at my beloved and my mate chuckled.

"How can I sit here looking for my happiness and deny two others a chance at theirs?"

"I hate to agree with Regina but she's got a point but Rumple and I will be keeping an eye on them"

"That we will" Rumple agreed.

"Okay let's do this" Emma said handing over the scroll to Regina. Regina took the scroll before sighing and she tossed it over the town line. Immediately Ursula and Cruella turned around. Cruella walked over and grabbed the scroll before she and Ursula went back to the car. I watched as Cruella opened the scroll and after reading its contents she and Ursula saw us. A growl escaped my lips as the car drove forward and it entered Storybrooke.

"Welcome to Storybrooke" Regina greeted Cruella.

"Thank you Regina" Cruella said to the mayor. "You won't regret it"

"Bullshit" I said under my breath.

"I better not" Regina agreed as Cruella drove past us and she gave a wave.

 **Athena's POV**

It was now night time and I was getting cold. But I had good faith in Cruella and Ursula. I know they were still cautious about me but I had kept true to my every word. While in my thoughts I heard something come out of the town line and I turned to see the scroll that Ingrid had used to enter Storybrooke. Smirking I walked over to it and picked it up. I undid the ribbon and read the contents before I saw Ursula and Cruella standing ahead of me.

"We're back darling" Cruella greeted me.

"You didn't think we abandoned you did you Dark One?" Ursula asked.

"Of course not" I replied my smirk widening. "We're a team"

I then walked forward and I slid through the town line. Immediately I felt my magic come back to me and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now what do we do?" Cruella asked.

"Now we began our task ladies" I told the two of them as we started to walk into town. It didn't take long for us to enter Main Street and the town was lifeless.

"For now all you two need to do is continue to repent your wicked ways, make friends, build relationships and I will stay hidden out of sight trying to locate the author, and if you two need my assistance you have it"

"What about Rumple? Won't he sense you're here?" Ursula asked.

"I cast a spell as I entered town so he wouldn't detect me so no" I answered the sea witch. "And our team is one member short it's time we reunite the band"

"You don't mean?" Cruella began.

"Maleficent" Ursula finished.

"But she's dead"

"Not entirely" I said to the two women. "I know where she is and how she can get resurrected"

"I still don't like this" Ursula said. "Dead or alive we got bigger problems, Rumple and Regina"

"And what makes you say that?" I asked the sea witch.

"That beast was unable to defeat her as bad as Maleficent is Rumple and Regina's dark hearts are far worse"

"You two are so far filled with assumptions" I said as I came to a stop. "First my brother now has his heart balanced with light alongside his darkness thanks to him being married to Zila Night I'm pretty sure you two remember her"

"He married his maid?" Cruella demanded in shock.

"That he did and I must also warn you Zila has magic too, Rumple and Regina are not the ones who we have to worry about"

"What?" Ursula asked.

"That beast did seek out the heart with the greatest potential for darkness, yes, but it wasn't after Regina, it was after Zila"

 **Later.  
Rumple's POV**

"They better hurry up because I'm tired" I growled to Rumple as we waited for Ursula and Cruella to show up. It was raining and I was tired of being under the umbrella that Rumple and I stood under. Cruella's car pulled up ahead of us and it came to a stop. Cruella left the headlights on as she and Ursula got out.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here" Cruella greeted as she and the sea witch came to a stop in front of us.

I snarled at Cruella not in the mood for her sarcasm.

"We meet again Rumple, I knew you had a thing for your maid" Ursula greeted Rumple.

"Her name is ZIla and I suggest you don't insult her" Rumple stated to the two of them.

"We don't know why you're here in Storybrooke to begin with but Rumple and I will be watching you" I added. "Before the curse you tried to kill me and now that I have magic one wrong move and I won't hesitate to return the favor"

"This is our town" Rumple said. "If you're really turned over a new leaf your welcome to stay"

"My aren't we generous?" Ursula teased. "Your temper hasn't changed once Zila"

I held back a growl at the sea witch.

"We'll be watching you two make no mistake on that and if you try harming my wife again I'll kill both of you" Rumple threatened.

Rumple took my hand and the two of us headed back to his car. Without looking my mate turned the car on and we drove away from the two supposed Queens of Darkness.

 **XD  
Zila still has that sass in her. XD**


	11. Deception

**Hello my fellow Oncers!  
Last night's episode about the Black Fairy was damn good. I knew all along she loved Rumple and I'm mad at Blue right now. Enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Zila's POV**

Not long after Ursula and Cruella entered town did I fall ill with a cold. Normally I didn't get sick but when I did it sucked out loud. I spent three days with a fever and a constant runny nose. At night I had to breathe through my mouth since my nose was stuffed. While I was in bed Ursula and Cruella managed to resurrect Maleficent. I don't know how that was possible since Emma and I had killed her but as long as the Queens of Darkness didn't get near my family I didn't care what they did.

"How are you feeling dearie?" Rumple asked as he felt my forehead.

"A lot better these past three days have been a bitch" I told my mate.

Rumple chuckled before removing his hand away from my forehead.

"Your fever is gone but I would recommend taking one last day off just to be safe" Rumple instructed.

"I'm not staying in the house again or I'll go crazy" I growled.

"As you wish" Rumple chuckled as I sat myself up.

Rumple conjured a potion that I had been taking to get rid of my cold. I took the vial and downed the contents before I shooed my mate of our bedroom. I took a quick shower before pulling on some clothes and headed downstairs. My husband made pancakes which was one of my favorite things to eat for breakfast. I ate them greedily and when Rumple suggested I slow down I gave my husband a death glare. Rumple only smirked and I shot him the bird before I continued to eat.

"Just one thing before we go dearie" Rumple said as he took my plate away from me after I finished eating. Rumple then used his magic and my body was engulfed in crimson smoke. A second later the smoke disappeared and I was wearing a blood red t-shirt with black jeans and boots. I had on my black leather jacket and my hair was in a braid.

"Sorry dearie but black looks better on you" Rumple teased.

"Of course it does" I agreed as I walked over to my husband.

I gave my mate a thank you kiss against his lips. We made the kiss quick because Rumple wanted to get to the shop to start the day.

 **Athena's POV**

So far things have been going well. After entering Storybrooke I found the cabin I owned and used that as a meeting place. Ursula and Cruella were successful in getting Maleficent to rise once more and now I was ready for the next phase of finding the author.

"How long has it been Athena?" Maleficent asked.

She was dressed in all blue which I think suited her well.

"Thirty years I suppose" I told Maleficent. "I had no idea you were even pregnant before the curse was casted"

The reason Maleficent was able to be brought back to life was thanks to Snow and Charming. Long ago when Ursula, Maleficent, and Cruella crossed paths with them, Maleficent was the one who had discovered Snow was carrying a child like she was at the time. However Emma had a risk of becoming evil and instead Snow and Charming stole Maleficent's egg which contained her offspring inside. The darkness was switched from the unborn Emma Swan to the child within the egg. But in the end a portal opened and as the egg started to hatch it went through the portal along with Cruella and Ursula. All three ended up in a land without magic and since Snow and David did such a horrible thing their blood was used to bring back the dragoness.

"And you will keep your word that after we find this author you will show me if my child is alive or not?" Maleficent asked.

"Yes I was a mother myself and I recently lost my daughter so I feel your pain" I reassured the dragoness.

The door to the cabin opened and in came Ursula and Cruella.

"Gods this town is starting to annoy me" Cruella growled as she slammed the door. "Damn heroes all over the place"

"Tell me about it" Ursula agreed. "Any updates Athena?"

"We should probably tell her about Regina" Maleficent interrupted. That got my attention all right and I turned to the sorceress.

"Last night Regina came to us and said she wanted to join in"

"But you don't trust her" I suggested.

"We don't but Mal does" Cruella answered.

I swore under my breath. It was Regina after all who had been searching for the author to begin with. I thought to myself for a second before looking to Maleficent.

"Take Regina with you to retrieve Geppetto's son"

"What does Pinocchio have to do with our search for the author?" Ursula asked.

"You ladies shall see" I replied to them with a smirk.

Maleficent nodded before she asked.

"What about your dagger?"

"Oh I already have a plan for that" I answered the dragoness with an evil smirk.

 **Rumple's POV**

After I opened the shop with Zila things were fine until my wife started to feel a little tired. I made her go take a nap on the cot in the back while I continued to work.

"What's going on with Zila?" Salem asked from the chair he was laying in.

"She's just feeling under the weather" I told the black cat.

"She normally doesn't get sick"

I chuckled at my friend's comment because it was true. The door to the shop opened and Belle came in.

"Good morning Belle what can I do for you?" I asked my sister in-law.

"I was wondering if you are aware what those three witches are up to"

She was referring to Maleficent, Ursula, and Cruella.

"I'm afraid I don't but I think that's not the reason why you're here"

"I'm actually here about Athena's dagger" Belle answered.

I froze when my sister's name was mentioned. Even after six weeks I was still having trouble accepting the fact I was the one who banished her in the first place and now Belle had my attention.

"Go on" I encouraged.

"Well now that Athena is no longer an issue but her dagger is still here"

"What you think they'll come after it?" I inquired.

"They want to find the author or they could have possible lured her back here into Storybrooke"

Damn she had a point.

If anyone of those witches got a hold on Athena's dagger they could control her or worse kill her and take the power of the female Dark One for themselves.

"You betrayed them once Rumple and if they find your sister's dagger it would mean more suffering for Athena"

"And if I were to find it what would I do with it then?" I asked.

"You can trust me I know many good places to keep it hidden"

I was quiet for a second before I nodded.

"Alright dearie you have yourself a deal"

 **Zila's POV**

I ended up sleeping for two hours and I gave Rumple a long lecture for not waking me up. To make up for it my beloved gave me money to go to Granny's to calm my nerves.

"Hey Zila I was wondering when you would be back on your feet" Granny teased as I entered the diner.

"Sorry but I wasn't feeling well" I replied to the former werewolf before I gave her my order and I took a seat at the table by the window.

"Zila good to see you"

My eyes went wide when Maleficent walked over to me.

"I'm not in the mood for any funny business Maleficent so don't push me around" I growled to the dragon shape shifter.

"I'm only here to say hello" Maleficent said. "And I also wanted to say when that dragon appeared to save your life I was impressed to learn it was Smaug"

"How did you find out I was his rider?" I asked her as Granny brought over my food.

"I've crossed paths with him several times while I was in dragon form" the shape shifter explained. "He made it pretty clear that he wouldn't hesitate to kill me if I threatened your life again"

"And he's right"

I noticed Cruella and Ursula weren't in the diner and that got my interest.

"Where are your friends I thought they would be with you?"

"Oh their resting" Maleficent answered.

"Hmm" was all I could say.

"I'll leave you to your meal then but I will give you my word that I don't plan on threatening your life again"

I listened to the way her heart beat within her chest and she was telling the truth. The dragoness then left me alone to finish my lunch in peace. After I paid the tab I noticed the whole Charming family hurrying over to the library along with Hook and that got my interest all right. I left the diner and shouted.

"Oi! What the hell are you all going in such a hurry?" I teased the Charmings.

"Zila you're better" Snow greeted me.

"Yeah but I was in bed for almost four days something's up what's going on?" I demanded.

"Inside" Emma said nodding towards the library so I followed them inside. I made the door shut behind them and I put my hands across my chest.

"Alright spill what's going on?" I demanded.

"We think Cruella, Ursula, and Maleficent are up to something so we sent Regina to go undercover" Emma explained.

"Excuse me?" I asked in shock.

"I said we needed to meet covertly now I see you brought the entire Charming softball team with the pirate mascot and Rumple's wife" Regina snapped walking over to us in annoyance.

"We were worried about you" Snow said to her step-mother.

"Well worry quickly" Regina said. "I can't be seen with all of you"

"Regina listen to me this a bad idea" Emma said to the former queen. "This woman this dragon she's dangerous and you don't know the first thing about going undercover"

"I'm a quick study" Regina answered. "And Maleficent already told me why they're here apparently they're after the author too"

"Son of a bitch" I growled. "That's not good"

"No Zila it's not" Regina agreed. "I simply want him to change my fate"

"What do they want?" Emma asked.

"They want to shoot the entire balance so that villains win and heroes lose"

"That's f**ked up" I growled.

"Zila language" Snow scolded.

"It's no use love that's part of who she is" Hook defended. "No offense Zila"

"You're right" I told the pirate.

"The only way to get their happy ending is to destroy yours" Regina explained.

"Do you think they can find the author?" Emma inquired.

"They have a lead we don't" Regina replied. "And tonight they want me to help them steal it whatever it is"

"I'm telling you these things never end well" Emma stated in a serious tone.

"I understand your concern but I'm in"

"Okay well I'm in too"

"So am I" I agreed.

"What?" Regina demanded shocked she just heard us say that.

"I'm going to stick by you and have your back through this"

"No it's too dangerous" Regina argued.

"I said I was part of Operation Mongoose I'm a part of it you wanted my help now you're gonna get it no matter what it means for us" Emma said. "Whatever their planning tonight I'll be there"

"We'll be there" I corrected Emma. "I just love spying on the bad guys"

 **Athena's POV**

I patiently waited for Rumple to appear. Choosing Belle as my disguise was a smart move. I knew my brother trusted the book lover and he would trusted her enough to hand over my dagger. It was raining and I shivered just as Rumple's car pulled up.

"Sorry I kept you waiting dearie" my brother said as he walked over to me.

"It's fine how is Zila? I heard she got sick"

"She's better now thankfully her temper was pretty foul while she sick" Rumple joked before he used his magic to make a hole in the dirt. Something wrapped in a cloth came into view and Rumple stopped using his magic and he bent down to pick the cloth up. He unwrapped it and my dagger emerged.

"Thank goodness it's safe" Rumple said glad to see the dagger hadn't been disturbed. "Do you know where you're to hide it?"

"The less you know about it the better" I said to my brother.

"You have my thanks Belle the idea of my sister returning after, after everything that has happened I don't know what I would do"

"At least you don't have to worry about that now" I reassured her.

Rumple was about to hand over the dagger when he hesitated.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"I just had this terrible feeling what if she's already here"

"There is one way to find out" I suggested. "Use her dagger to summon her"

Rumple hesitated before he held my dagger and called out.

"Dark One if you're here come and face me, now"

I held back a smirk because I was already in front of him. A few minutes passed before Rumple brought the dagger down and he finally handed it over to me.

"I guess I was wrong" my brother said. "Good night Belle"

"Good night Rumple" I replied to him as he turned around to head back to his car. I watched as his car backed up and drove away out of sight before I smirked. Crimson smoke surrounded me as I returned to my normal self.

"Good to see you again old friend" I greeted my dagger. "How I missed you"

 **Regina's POV**

Maleficent opened the door to the strange cabin I wasn't familiar with. Once I recognized Athena's belongings and I knew this cabin once belonged to her.

"Athena's cabin?" I asked turning to Maleficent. "What are we doing here?"

"We needed someplace to hide away our headdresses and hide our kidnapped puppet and this little hovel became available to us"

For a second I had no idea what she was talking about and then it hit me.

"No" I began. "Your dark magic it's not a spell or an object it's"

"That's right" Athena's voice called out and I turned to see the female Dark One approach me with her dagger in her grasp. "You didn't really think I wouldn't stay banished for long now did you?"

I remained silent for a second before I smiled darkly.

"My apologies I'm just shocked to see that you managed to get back here"

The door to the cabin opened and Cruella and Ursula came in carrying an unconscious Pinocchio. August was returned to a real human child awhile back. Cruella placed Pinocchio in a chair and Athena looked to him.

"And with the help of the real boy that you've acquired we can take our first steps to find the author"

"And what exactly do you plan on doing to him?" I asked her.

"Nothing that won't hurt him too much" Athena reassured me. I faked an evil smirked and got out of her way so she could do what she needed to. She walked past me with a pleased smile on her face and she came to a stop in front of Pinocchio. She held her dagger up and waved it up and down activating her magic. Pinocchio glowed white and when the light faded August W. Booth appeared.

"Welcome back August" Athena greeted.

August opened his eyes when he heard Athena's voice.

"Now shall we begin?" Athena inquired her smirk widening even more.


	12. Poor Unfortunate Souls

**Ursula gets her happy ending in this chapter!  
I really liked her in Season 4.**

 **Zila's POV**

Since Regina didn't check in with the Charming's when she was supposed to they enlisted my help to track the former queen. Dakota came along and the two of us were in our wolf forms ahead of the Charming's and Hook catching on to Regina's scent. Suddenly Dakota let out a growl and she looked to the sky. I followed her gaze to see smoke mixed with black and purple approaching the others. I nodded to my daughter and the two of us returned to our human forms and rushed over to the Charming's. The smoke surrounded Snow for a few seconds before it disappeared.

"I have to make this quick we don't have much time" Regina's voice came out of Snow's lips.

"Regina's using Snow to speak with us" I explained to everyone. "I've seen this spell before what is it Regina?"

"Pinocchio's fine" Regina reassured as she turned to Emma. "He's back to old self or well older self"

"August" Emma said her eyes widening.

"There's something else all of you need to know Athena is here"

That got everyone to shut up alright including me.

"We're hold up at Athena's cabin and she's in town looking for the author but she won't tell me why which means whatever she's planning is bad news"

Snow then flinched and I could sense that Regina's spell was finished.

David went over to Snow to make his wife was okay.

"So the female Dark One has returned" Hook stated.

"Rumple isn't going to be happy to hear this" I pointed out. "My mate is the only one who can help us find her"

I used my magic to take us back to Rumple's shop and Belle was there with my mate alongside Gabriel.

"Did you have any luck with finding Regina?" Belle asked me.

"We didn't find her but she used a magic spell to communicate with us through Snow" I answered my sister.

"An experience I'd rather not go through again" Snow shuddered.

"Pinocchio is no more and August is back" Emma continued.

"How is that possible?" Rumple demanded from the Savior. "Only someone with powerful magic could enact such a spell"

"That's because Athena is back mate of mine" I replied to my husband.

Immediately Rumple dropped the pen he was writing with and I heard his heart beat a little harder.

"Calm yourself Dad" Dakota said going behind the counter. She took her father's hand to help calm him down.

"I'm sorry my jewel that bit of news just surprised me that's all" my mate said to her.

"What matters now is to make sure Athena's dagger is safe do you have it?" Emma questioned.

"I don't have it Ms. Swan I gave it to Belle"

We all turned to Belle who had a look of confusion on her face. It was a good thing Gabriel was holding my niece because my sister could have dropped her since Rumple's statement shocked her.

"I would have remembered if you handed over something that powerful to me Rumple" Belle said to my mate.

"Well if you don't have it then who does?" Emma demanded.

A realization came upon my face as it did with Dakota's and Rumple's.

"It was Athena disguised as you Belle's" I answered.

"And I thought I was alert to deception" Rumple said.

"I should have put that dagger into her heart when I had the chance" Hook growled.

"That won't work pirate only a female can kill my sister and take her power" Rumple pointed out. "And apparently Athena's successor is my wife if her visions come to life"

"Which I hope they won't" I growled. "No offense mate of mine but the thought of me being tethered to something scares the hell out of me"

"What matters at the moment is we need to rescue August out of harm's way" David interrupted.

"I'll also find out what the Athena has planned" Hook added.

"How can you do that?" Emma asked her boyfriend.

"By taking a page out of your book Swan, remember I said I had a past with the sea witch? Now I'm going to help her get back her happy ending"

"How?" Emma inquired.

"Because I was the one who took it in the first place" Hook answered.

"Well damn no wonder she hates you" I said.

"Sadly Zila I would agree with you because of me her happiness was ripped from her"

"The pirate did more than that" Rumple added.

I shot my husband a death glare and he didn't say anything else. If there was one person who could make Rumplestiltskin behave it was me.

 **Athena's POV**

August wasn't being very cooperative with everyone and my patience was getting thin. However I allowed the ladies to have turns interrogating August while I watched with amusement. Cruella didn't have any luck and she went outside to get Ursula.

"I already told you I don't know anything about this author" August said as Cruella came back in with Ursula.

"Well perhaps you can use a little incentive" Ursula growled grabbing a knife and she placed in near Augusts' throat.

"The knife isn't going to make me remember something I don't know" August said to the sea witch.

"Wait" Regina said using her magic to summon the knife out of Ursula's hand.

"Is there a problem?" Ursula demanded.

"Oh I knew she didn't have the stomach for this" Cruella growled.

"Please" Regina said coolly looking back to Cruella. "I was torturing people back when you were playing with puppies"

That comment got me to smirk. Rumple had taught Regina well and I was enjoying being in her company.

"This sorry excuse of a man used to be made of wood perhaps we can light a fire"

Augusts' eyes widened and Regina conjured an orb of fire into her grasp.

"Okay alright you know I might know something"

Regina threw the orb of fire into the fireplace and it came to life.

"Continue" I encouraged August.

August explained that when he was in Hong Kong he had met a being called the "Dragon" who had been researching about the author and he brought back his research with him.

"I'll go to the trailer to see if your information is accurate" I told August. "Then again this wouldn't have been the first time you've lied, Maleficent care to join me?"

"Sure I got nothing better to do anyway" the dragoness replied.

"You ladies keep an eye on him" I told Ursula, Cruella, and Regina. "Make sure he doesn't make a break for it I can't have my brother or the Charming's finding out our plans"

 **Zila's POV**

"Go on girl" I told Opal as I released her from my grasp. I watched as the Snow Owl took flight and I went back into the shop. The others were gone while I remained at the shop with Rumple and my daughter. Rumple held Salem in his grasp and he approached the side door to the shop.

"Let me know if you find anything my furry friend" Rumple said to the black cat.

"You know I will" Salem replied as Rumple opened the door and he set Salem to the ground. My mate then shut the door behind him and went towards the back office.

"I knew my sister was behind this" Rumple said as he sat down on the cot next to Dakota.

"Don't fret Dad" Dakota encouraged her father placing her hand on top of his.

Rumple turned to her and a smile came upon his lips.

"You are your mother's spitting image" my mate teased her.

"Oh boy" Dakota and I said with a sigh rolling our eyes.

"It's the truth girls" Rumple teased.

"And we heard it a thousand times" Dakota and I said in unison.

A question suddenly came to me.

"Rumple have there been any other children that were conceived through a Dark One?" I asked my mate.

I had always wondered this myself. If not it would explain why Zelena had wanted to use our daughter as a pawn for her time travels spell.

"No" Rumple answered. "At least not that I'm aware of"

"And that makes me a target for psycho paths" Dakota growled. "I'm not some object to be obtained or killed off"

"My jewel if anyone tries that stunt again you'll know there will be hell to pay" Rumple joked.

"Dad no offense but you're not that overprotective of me" Dakota said turning to her father.

"Agreed that would be your mother" the two of them looked to me.

"You're damn right" I agreed. "And I will be until the day I'm dead or well I can't since I'm immortal"

My husband and daughter chuckled when the bell to the shop was heard and we all stood up at the same time. Rumple came out from behind the curtain first while I followed. I froze when I saw Ursula and I told Dakota to stay back in the office.

"Dark One we need your help" Hook said as he walked over to the counter.

"And how do I know you're not my sister disguised as said pirate?" Rumple demanded.

"It's not Athena Rumple" Ursula said. "If it was I'm sure you would sense Athena's power"

"That I would and it's a good thing I'm also a Dark One because you both are telling the truth my sister was a Dark One longer than I was and even last night I couldn't sense her magic"

"What is it you need Killian?" I asked Hook.

"Ah you see Zila trusts me enough to use my first name" Hook said with a smile before pulling out a bottle with a pirate ship inside it.

"Holy is that the Jolly Roger?" I asked my eyes widening.

"Aye it is and I need to get inside it" Hook answered. "And I'm pretty sure your mate knows a solution"

"Which would acquire an exchange of goods" Rumple added.

"I have a deal for you Dark One" Ursula interrupted. "You get us what we need to get Hook's ship out of the bottle and I'll keep whatever secret your hiding I sense another source of strong magic equal to yours and Athena's"

"No deal" Rumple said.

"Dad"

Ursula turned to see our daughter come out of the back office and she walked over so she stood between me and her father.  
The sea witch's eyes went wide in shock as she looked Dakota over.

"I'll be damned the two of you had a child"

"And you better not tell your friends about her" I threatened. "We lost her during the curse and she almost died a few months back"

"I wouldn't steep so low as to harm a child Zila even I'm not that evil" Ursula said eying Dakota again. "She's your spitting image"

"Yeah I get that a lot" Dakota said. "And it's a good thing I can tell you are telling the truth your heart beat is steady another advantage of being half wolf shifter"

Rumple looked to Dakota for a second before looking back to Ursula. He then conjured a vial that had clear liquid on it.

"Inside this bottle are the drops from a mushroom from Wonder Land sprinkle the drops onto the glass and it will restore your ship"

"Thank you" Hook said taking the vial from Rumple.

"Yes thank you" Ursula agreed. She eyed Dakota again. "I understand why you didn't reveal her to the world there has never been a child born from a Dark One"

"Until now" Dakota corrected.

That got Ursula to smirk.

"You have your father's personality mixed in with your mothers"

Dakota blushed as Ursula followed Hook out of the shop.

"She was telling the truth" I said turning to Rumple. I then kissed my daughter's forehead.

"Gah Mom!" Dakota protested. "I love you too but don't overdo the affection damn it!"

 **Athena's POV**

I had no luck with the trailer and I was steaming mad when I came to the cabin. The other women kept their distance as I forced down a potion into August. He turned wooden for a second before his skin returned to flesh and blood.

"That potion you just drank may have returned you to flesh and blood but in it made you the built in lie detector"

"I don't know what you're talking about" August replied. However his nose grew and I chuckled evilly.

I then used my magic and August turned around to face the fire. I grabbed the scruff of his shirt and pushed him farther towards the fire demanding where the author was. As usual August lied twice and his nose grew longer and he finally gave up and explained the author was behind a door located in Storybrooke. He also mentioned that the author had been involved with the Sorcerer and I had a feeling where the location of this supposed door was. Regina had also supposedly seen the drawing of the door since Pinocchio had given her his things. I used my magic and Augusts' nose returned to normal.

"The Sorcerer's mansion would be the best place to start Regina since you have seen it you come with me and Maleficent, Cruella guard him"

"With pleasure darling" Cruella purred as I put on my jacket.

 **Zila's POV**

Not long after Hook and Ursula left did Salem and Opal return. The two of them had found Athena's cabin and it was decided that the three of us would go along with Emma, David, and Snow just in case Athena came back.

"Emma and I will go into the cabin first why the rest of you sneak in the back door" I told the others.

 _Can't I come with you?_ Opal asked.

"No my friend I don't want you becoming an accessory for Cruella" I told her.

Salem hissed at the mention of Cruella.

"I really hate that woman" Salem growled.

"Relax dearie" Rumple said to the black cat petting him.

Emma and I nodded to each other and we quietly walked up the cabin.

"Wanna do the honors?" Emma asked as we came to the front door.

I smirked before I used my right foot to kick the door open and a surprised Cruella stood up.

"Hello fur ball" I greeted Cruella. "I knew you were lying when you arrived in town"

"We're here for our friend" Emma added.

"So the wife of Rumplestiltskin and The Savior found us did we? Now leave"

Cruella held up a gun but she didn't have a chance to use it since Snow snuck up behind her and used a frying pan to hit Cruella in the head. She fell to the ground out cold and the others came in.

"Nice one Mom" Emma praised Snow.

"Well first thing you learn as a bandit back door is usually unlocked" Snow joked.

I smirked while Emma went over to August.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"I'll survive" August joked.

Rumple went over to behind the chair and used his magic to undo the ropes that held Augusts' hands and Emma used her magic to undo the rope around his ankles.

"I see someone has been practicing" August teased Emma.

"Well I remember someone telling me I just needed to believe in myself" Emma replied to her friend.

"I'd always knew you would figure it out"

"You look better as an adult anyway" I joked at August.

"Zila it's good to see you"

"Same here" I told him.

August stood up and he turned to Rumple.

"Your sister is a lot worse no offense"

"None taken" Rumple replied.

August smirked before he looked back over to where Emma and I were standing. He then saw Dakota and his eyes widened.

"Is that?"

"Yes my daughter" I replied.

"You're very pretty Dakota it's a pleasure to meet you"

"Same here sorry we took so long to find you but we had to be sure my aunt wasn't here"

"Now that we're done with this little reunion it's time to leave" Rumple said.

"No one's going anywhere" Ursula said appearing in the doorway blocking our path.

"Where the hell is Hook?" Emma demanded noticing the pirate wasn't with the sea witch. "What did you do to him?"

"Sorry boyfriend but your boyfriend is shark bait"

Ursula then used a tentacle and wrapped it around Snow's neck. Immediately Emma, Rumple, and I held our hands up but Ursula said to us.

"Drop those hands or Snow White is going to need gills to breathe"

Having no choice we lowered our hands and Ursula smirked as she tightened her grasp around Snow's throat.

"Ursula you don't need to do this" Emma said to the sea witch.

"That's where you're wrong" Ursula replied to the blonde. "I can't have him leave you not when the author is the only one who can give me what I want"

Ursula eyed August as she said this to us.

"That's not true" Hook said and we all turned to see the pirate enter the cabin. Emma breathed a sigh of relief.

"How are you still breathing?" Ursula demanded.

"I'm good at surviving or your bad at killing and I know why you couldn't get your voice back only the one who enchanted it can do so"

"Wait you don't mean?" Ursula began.

"Aye" Hook replied and Ursula looked to the door.

A man close to Rumple's age entered.

"Father"

My eyes went wide this man was her father? Hell I thought her parents were dead. Guess I was wrong because this man was the King of the Ocean Poseidon.

"Ursula"

Ursula released Snow and David caught his wife as she gasped for air.

"How are you here in this land?" Ursula asked.

"A young mermaid found me and brought me through a portal" Poseidon started to explain. "I need to say something, I'm sorry Ursula I should have never used your voice as a weapon it was just every time I heard you sing I heard your mother"

Ursula bowed her head at the mention of her mother.

"And it was too painful I let that pain fuel my desire for vengeance but it shouldn't have it should have reminded me that I still had a piece of her you, let me return your voice so I can hear it one last time"

Poseidon took the shell from Ursula and he waved his hand over it. The shell glowed green and a beautiful song came out of it. It was the song that originally belonged to Ariel in the Disney film "The Little Mermaid". Ursula started to sing and I was entranced by it. Ursula smiled as she finally had her voice returned and her father had closed his eyes listening to his daughter sing. A minute passed before Ursula finished singing. Poseidon opened his eyes and he looked to his daughter with love.

"Now that you are whole again I'll leave you in peace"

"Wait" Ursula said and her father stopped looking back to her. "My voice is all I have left of mother you took it from me once I don't want to do the same thing to you"

"What are you saying?"

"I've missed you"

Ursula then went over to Poseidon and she hugged him. The sea king smiled as he returned the hug and he told his daughter.

"I've missed you too"

 **Rumple's POV**

I was glad to see Ursula get her happy ending and felt it was right that I went along with Hook to see her off with her father. Before we left the cabin Zila had another vision of her becoming the new female Dark One and she fainted in my arms. After I made sure she was home safe with my daughter watching over her did I join the pirate.

"I suppose this is farewell" Hook said to Ursula and her father.

"It is but first I have to uphold my end of the deal and Rumple I think you should hear what I have to say"

"I'll wait for you" Poseidon said before he left so we could talk with Ursula.

"Does this have anything about what my sister is planning?" I asked the sea witch.

"It does and you're not going to like it" Ursula began. "Athena's plan I'm afraid it involves Zila"

That got me to growl and Hook didn't look pleased either.

"She's the only way to for Athena to secure happy endings for the villains"

"I thought she was going to get the author to rewrite everyone's stories" Hook said.

"It's not that simple the author can't just change in this world because he didn't give everyone their happy endings here"

"You're right" I agreed with her. "Ms. Swan did that"

"Emma maybe the Savior but Zila shares similar heroics, she not only was hero during the Second Ogre's War she managed to earn the trust of the fearsome Smaug and had the male Dark One fall in love with her and as long as Zila is alive the author can't give the villains want they want and the female Dark One knows this"

"SHe plans to kill my wife?!" I demanded.

"Worse Rumple" Ursula replied. "She intends to fill Zila's heart with darkness forever"


	13. Best Laid Plans

**The author is freed in this chapter. Also Zila and Henry share some sweet moments.**

 **Zila's POV**

Rumple had sent me a text saying to meet up at Snow and David's apartment so after a late breakfast Dakota and I headed over there. Emma, David, Snow, Hook, Henry and my mate were waiting as we entered the door.

"How's August?" I asked Emma.

"He's fine and he told us where the location of the author is"

The Savior then placed an illustration of a door into my hand and I sensed magic from within the page.

"The author is trapped behind this door in the illustration?" I questioned looking up to everyone.

"Aye" Hook replied. "But there's more to it"

"Sadly I would have to agree with the pirate" Rumple added.

I didn't like the tone my mate held and I gave the page back to Emma.

"Rumple what is it?" I demanded from my husband. "You don't get rattled very easily"

"Before Ursula left she told us what Athena has planned" Hook began.

"To get their happy endings she intends to darken your heart" Rumple added.

"Mate of mine say what?!" I exclaimed not believing what I just heard.

"No offense Gold but wouldn't I be the proper choice?" Emma interrupted.

"Yes but apparently my sister wants to make my wife to embrace darkness"

"Which I already have inside me since I killed those hunters in a lethal rage after my pack was killed" I sighed as I sat myself down in a chair.

"Grandma we won't let it happen" Henry reassured coming over to me. He placed a hand over mine and I looked up to my grandson. "I promise"

"You know I love you kid" I told Henry before I hugged him.

 **Athena's POV**

When we returned from the sorcerers mansion Ursula had gone. To where she went I had no clue but I sensed the heroes were able to obtain her happy ending for her. Even though I didn't want to admit it I was happy for her. I knew Hook had been the one to steal her voice and she must have gotten it back. The heroes also got August back but I had a feeling knew the author's location. The door to the cabin opened and Regina came in.

"Oh at last I felt as though I aged a decade without you" Cruella growled.

"Well you certainly look like it" Regina said to Cruella.

"Where's the page Regina?" Maleficent demanded.

"The page was under a protection spell thanks to the Savior however I didn't return empty handed"

Regina then pulled out her cell phone and on it was the illustration of the door.

"Well done Regina" I praised the queen taking the phone from her.

"It looks like a glare" Cruella said.

"It's not a glare but magic this door has been sealed but it is the door that we have been looking for the sorcerer or is apprentice must have trapped the author behind it we need this page"

"It won't be easy the Savior isn't about to let it out of her sight" Regina answered.

"Don't worry about her I've got just the thing" Maleficent blurted out.

"Smart move my friend" I praised Maleficent. "And when we have the page I will show you the fate of your child"

 **Zila's POV**

"I knew it! I knew freaking knew Athena had something like this planned!" I exclaimed as I paced the shop floor again.

"Dearie please do not fret her plan may not succeed" Rumple said trying to reassure me.

"I know Rumple but because of my visions of taking Athena's place as the new female Dark One doesn't exactly help"

Rumple came from behind the counter and he approached me.

He grabbed my hand and he pulled me into his grasp. His arms wrapped themselves around my body in a close hug. I felt myself starting to relax and I buried my head against his chest and we remained like this for a little while.

"If you do become Athena's successor I will be by your side"

"Thank you mate of mine" I replied to my husband.

A thump made my husband and I pull apart because Dakota had been in the back office. Alarmed the two of us hurried behind the curtain to find our daughter laying on the floor out cold.

"Someone's casted a sleeping curse" Rumple explained as he bent down and he picked up Dakota into his arms. "And everyone else is town is most likely asleep except for those who went under a sleeping curse"

The only ones in Storybrooke who would be awake would be Snow, David, Henry, and myself. Those who had been under the sleeping curse were immune to it after the first time we had been under. Rumple wasn't affected by it and I doubted Athena was too. Rumple set Dakota down on the cot and he kissed her forehead. A flash of white and black caught my attention and Opal sat on her golden perch sound asleep as was Salem.

"Looks like the curse works on animals too" I told Rumple as I went over to the owl and cat to make sure they were alright. I felt a pulse in both creatures and I breathed a sigh of relief. "But who would put the town asleep?"

"Maleficent" Rumple answered. "She's trying to distract everyone so we won't find the author"

"August stated that the author was trapped behind a door in the illustration Henry found and he's immune to the sleeping curse oh crap" I said realizing that Henry must have the page. "I have to go find him before something bad happens"

"You do that love I'll stay here and watch our little jewel" Rumple said. "And frankly I'm not ready to confront my sister just yet"

"Alright mate of mine" I gave my husband a quick peck against his lips before I turned to Dakota. I kissed her forehead before I pulled on my leather jacket and hurried out of the shop. I had a feeling where I would find Henry so I phased into my wolf form and ran into the direction of the sorcerer's mansion. I ran as fast as my body would allow it but I never slowed down. When it came to the lives of my grandson and daughter I would never allow them to be harmed. When the mansion came into view my pace became faster and a few minutes later I returned to my human form. I knew Henry was here because his scent was strong. I followed it until I came in front of a bookshelf. I smirked when I realized it was a hidden passage and I used my magic to open it and on the other side was a hidden library. Henry looked up in alarm but when he saw me he was relieved.

"Kid" I said hurrying over to Henry and I hugged him.

"Grandma what are you doing here?" Henry asked after I let him go.

"The whole town is under a sleeping curse and Athena would use that to try and find you" I explained to my grandson. "Do you still have the page on you?"

"Yes" Henry answered as he pulled out the illustration and I took it from him. This was the first time I'd ever seen it and I felt magic coming out of it.

"And I found this"

I looked to see what Henry was holding and it was a key. One small enough to fit through the page and open the door.

"Good job kiddo" I praised my grandson.

"Mom also made a copy" Henry added pulling out an exact replica of the illustration.

"Henry listen to me" I placed my hands onto his shoulders. "Whatever you do don't give this to Regina use the fake"

"I was planning on doing that even though she's undercover" Henry teased. "Thanks for coming to see if I was alright"

"I love you Henry I always have even before I found out you were my grandson" I told him.

"I love you too" Henry replied before he hugged me and I wrapped one arm around him. The hug was brief but it was enough to make us both happy. It was then I smelled Regina, Cruella, and Maleficent.

"Hide the real page" I told Henry.

Henry hurriedly hid the real page and the key out of sight just as the bookshelf opened and Regina came in.

"Mom what are you doing here?" Henry asked his adopted mother. Regina shot me a questioning look.

"I was making sure he was alright" I told her.

Regina nodded before she looked back to Henry.

"I'm sorry I didn't want it to come to this" Regina said as Cruella and Maleficent approached.

"Looks like we're here just in time" Maleficent boasted.

"I told you I could handle this" Regina told Cruella and Maleficent in a sharp tone that meant no nonsense.

"Well we weren't sure you had it in you for true discipline" Cruella told her before looking to Henry. "You shouldn't be alarmed darling or I would be lying"

"Lay a hand on my son and I'll end you" Regina threatened.

"Same here" I growled. "Or worse I'll rip your heart out"

I then placed a hand to my mouth shocked I even said that.

"It looks like the darkness has embraced you slightly Zila" Maleficent stated to me. "It suits you we won't have to do anything as long as he cooperates"

"Henry give me the page" Regina said as she looked to Henry.

"Mom no"

"Henry Daniel Mills" Regina replied in her motherly tone using her sons full name. "You will do as I say"

"Kid"

"Ok" Henry replied before taking out the fake page and he handed it over to Regina.

Regina took it and she gave it to Maleficent.

"Now let's find Athena and set this author free" Regina used her magic and the three women disappeared in clouds of purple smoke.

"That was a close one" I said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Yeah it was" Henry agreed. "Thanks for being here"

"Kid I would protect you with my life" I said to my grandson. I then used my magic to transport us from the mansion into Rumple's shop.

"Rumple we're back!" I shouted to my beloved.

Rumple came out from behind the curtain and he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that Henry was safe. He approached us and placed a hand onto his grandson's shoulder.

"Are you hurt Henry?" he asked.

"No I'm fine Grandpa" Henry said and he pulled out the real page. "Zila arrived just in time"

"Regina has the fake page" I explained to Rumple. "Emma made a replica"

"And I found this" Henry added showing the small golden key to Rumple.

"Yes this key will unlock the door and free the author" Rumple said eying both the key and page. "But for your safety Henry you need to stay here until the curse is broken it won't be long now until everyone else is awake"

"Okay" Henry replied.

We didn't have to wait long because a half hour later Dakota woke up and while Rumple watched her I took Henry back to Snow and David's apartment.

"Are you two alright?" Snow demanded as we walked through the front door. Hook and Emma were rubbing sleep from their eyes.

"Yeah we are" I reassured her and I gave Henry a kiss on his forehead before he went over to Emma. My head turned back to Snow and David.

"What gives?" I demanded from Emma's parents in a whisper. "Both of your hearts are pounding"

"We're going to tell Emma the truth" David replied.

I arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"Before Emma was born we learned she had potential for having darkness and we used Maleficent's child to take the darkness out of her"

"Wait Maleficent had a kid?" I asked quietly surprised to hear this.

"Emma doesn't know" David stated. "We wanted to do what was best for her and after the ritual was complete Maleficent's child was banished here into this realm"

My eyes were wide in shock.

"And you two have kept this from her?" I demanded.

"We had no choice up till now"

"We you better sure as hell tell her" I scolded them. "Just make sure the author gets freed"

I then took my leave and I was mad at Snow and David. I mean I could understand why they did what they did for Emma's sake but banishing Maleficent's child and them lying to her!

 **Athena's POV**

Regina had failed to obtain the real page so I had her placed under a minor sleeping spell that would last for a little while. I heard Maleficent enter the vault behind me and I saw she held the rattle that was meant to be for her child.

"Now that you are so confident that Regina is taking care of isn't it time you took care of my needs?" Maleficent asked.

"Yes" I answered turning to her. "Even though the page that was delivered was fake I'm confident I will cross paths with the author"

"I've never seen my child" Maleficent began. "I don't even know what I had a boy, a girl, I don't care how much it hurts to know its fate I need this"

"Yes you do" I agreed with her. "Like you I also lost a child and I understand your pain so as a mother myself I do this for your sake"

"You have my gratitude" the dragon shifter replied before handing over the dragon rattle to me.

I took the rattle into my hand.

"Now remember this was thirty years ago" I told Maleficent before I waved my hand over the orb. The orb glowed purple and an image of a baby with a star shaped birth mark on her right wrist appeared crying. The baby was handed over to a man and it was an adoption. The baby was a little girl and the adopted father decided to name her Lily. I smiled because it was a pretty name. The image disappeared and I looked to Maleficent with a kind smile. Tears streamed down Maleficent's face as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"She's alive"

"And in this world" I reassured her.

"I must find her there has to be a way she's out there someone must know her"

I placed a hand on Maleficent's shoulder.

"I would suggest going to Emma Swan she's good at finding people now go and get some rest my friend I think you earned it"

"I will goodnight Athena" Maleficent said and I smiled at her again placing the rattle back into her grasp. The dragon shifter turned around and left me. I turned to Regina and sensed she wouldn't wake for another hour or so. I sat myself down and thought of the memories I had with Diana when she was alive. The moment she had been born was the happiest day of my life and when she was reunited with me was the second best. I felt the tears slide down my face and I let them fall. I continued to mourn for my child until I felt something. I stood up when I realized that the author had been freed at last. I wiped away my tears and my lips turned into a smirk. I used my magic to transport myself into the woods where I sensed the author was. I found him trying to make a new quill and I shouted.

"Well I'm not much of a writer"

Immediately the author turned to me in alarm and I smirked.

"But I do know something about magic quills"

"Such as?" he asked me.

"Well for starters they need to be sculpted from the wood enchanted trees which unfortunately for you Storybrooke doesn't have"

"Damn it!" he snapped breaking the quill he had been trying to make. I looked ahead to see that Emma along with her loved ones were searching for him and the author turned to me.

"I need to go"

"Yes you do or you could come with me" I offered approaching him.

The author chuckled at me.

"Why would I do that? You're possibly the biggest pain in the ass I'd ever have the displeasure of writing about which also goes the same for your brother Rumplestiltskin"

It was my turn to chuckle.

"Yes there is that" I agreed. "But there's also this"

I conjured a magical quill into my grasp and the author's eyes widened. He sighed before asking.

"What do you want from me?"

"You're going to write me a whole bunch of new happy endings"

The author turned behind him and the ones searching for him were getting closer. He then looked back to me.

"Okay"

"Good boy I knew you thought so"

I then used my magic and the two of us disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

 **Gah!  
I'm getting very excited about the close coming to Season 5!  
I hope all of you look forward for Zila becoming Athena's replacement. **


	14. Darkness Descends

**So I'm going to skip the episode where Lily comes into play. Season 4 of Dark Shadows will be probably be wrapped up this week and then on to Season 5!**

 **Zila's POV**

"You have to remember something else about the author something that will help us find him so think!" Emma snapped at her parents as I followed behind Hook into the Charmings apartment.

Last night Snow and David told Emma the truth that they were responsible for banishing Maleficent's child in order to get the darkness out of her and into Maleficent's child. That really mad Emma angry and thank god Hook was there to calm her down. Afterwards the author was released and then he high tailed it away from the Charmings. I wasn't there when he had been released or when Emma learned her parent's secret but I could tell she was still really angry. And by now Athena had probably found the author and had him under her grasp. I wore all black today because it felt right. Hey sue me if it was my favorite color.

"We told you everything we know" David told Emma firmly.

"Are you sure about that? Because secrets keep coming out" Emma growled.

"Okay you're clearly still upset"

"Yes I'm still upset!" Emma exclaimed. "You were the ones who always taught me a right way, a heroic way, and what you did to Maleficent's child"

"Was our only option to make sure you grew up good"

"I'm sorry but I'm me no matter what and I wouldn't harm a defenseless person"

"Enough!" I shouted getting everyone to jump. "First Emma you parents did what they thought was right" I then looked to Snow and David. "The two of you should have been honest with Emma in the first place right now we need to find the author"

Thank god Regina chose that moment to open the apartment door. She looked really stressed about something because I could smell it all over her.

"Regina where've you been?" Emma demanded.

"In the middle of a very bad day I'll tell the whole story later right now I have to rescue Robin Hood"

"You've heard from him?" I asked her.

"No but when I called the phone number Emma gave me Marian answered and what I discovered she wasn't really Marian at all"

That got me to widen my eyes alright.

"So who is she?" David asked.

Regina paused for a second before answering.

"Zelena"

A snarl escaped my lips and my claws came out. I was about to shift when Hook quickly held me back.

"Calm down Zila" the pirate said trying to make sure I wouldn't lose control of myself.

"Easier said than done pirate" I hissed. "That bitch tried to kill my daughter!"

"I don't know how it's possible but my sister has been masquerading as her this entire time and she's in league with Athena, Robin's in danger so I'm going to New York to find him and stop her"

"And what about Athena if they're working together she's not going to let you waltz off and spoil her plans"

"Well I've already talked with Rumple and he agreed to help me" Regina answered.

"And what would that be exactly?" I demanded.

"He's going to lend me his heart don't worry Zila I'm not going to crush it"

 **Rumple's POV**

"Remember this is just for this one moment" Regina said as I handed her over my heart.

"My sister won't like this" I told Regina firmly.

"True but she knows better than threaten those I care about" Regina stated. "It's time"

"Agreed"

Regina nodded before she turned around and she went to hide while I headed over to the well and called out my sister's name three times.

"Hello brother"

I turned to see my sister stand before me. She looked well since the last time I saw her.

"This is a curious place to meet" Athena said.

"Why have you returned Athena? Because if it's trying to win back my trust"

"It's more complicated than that" Athena interrupted.

Athena then placed her hand over her heart and she took it out of her chest. My eyes went wide when I saw that her heart was jet black and only a small flicker of red shined through the black mass.

"Athena"

"I have been the female Dark One for many centuries and along those many years I have done many dark deeds that have taken their toll on my own heart and all that's left of it is what you see and pretty soon that will be gone too"

"Are you saying you will die?" I asked shocked to hear this.

"In a matter of speaking yes I will lose my capability to love and that goodness you once saw inside of me that will be gone forever there's only one person who can reverse this process and that's the author, that's why I'm here in Storybrooke and to say my last goodbyes to you"

She then placed her heart back inside her chest before breathing for air.

"There has to be another way Athena" I began.

"I'm afraid there isn't Rumple" she said to me. "I know my words can't regain your trust and I don't blame you for banishing me but what I did with the hat was for us, for us to keep our power and be freed from our daggers"

"Spoken like a Dark One" Regina stated and Athena turned around to see my former pupil approach her with my heart.

"How dare you" Athena growled. "You used my own flesh and blood to conspire against me?!"

She then gave me a look and then she turned back to Regina.

"You don't know how much pain I'm going to make you suffer after this"

"I think not Athena you see I will be going to New York to save Robin from Zelena and you will not get in my way or try to contact her or I will crush Rumple's heart"

Regina was about to squeeze my heart when Athena held her hand out.

"As you wish just don't hurt my brother"

Regina smirked and Athena shot me one last look before she disappeared in a cloud of magic.

"Well played" Regina praised as she placed my heart back inside me.

"It was the only choice you had" I told her. "But if you need my heart again I will give it if needed"

"Zila really has changed you Rumple" Regina teased.

"That's what love does to you dearie" I joked back.

 **Zila's POV**

Rumple had texted me after he and Regina's stunt with Athena worked. I breathed a sigh of relief and I waited for Regina because I wanted to see her off. Regina came out of her house with a small suitcase and Emma parked her car and got out.

"Are you sure going to New York is a good idea?" Emma asked Regina. "You don't know what Zelena has planned what if you're walking into a trap?"

"Robin's in trouble I have no choice" Regina answered.

"You don't have to go alone" Emma added.

"Don't worry about me you have your hands full with the author and I can handle one wicked sister"

"Things are different in New York without your magic" Emma began but she stopped. She took off her gun from her jeans and handed it over to Regina.

"If you won't take me with you then at least take this hopefully you won't have to use it"

"Thank you" Regina said taking the gun from Emma.

"I hope you'll let me see your sister when you bring her back because she needs a punch in the face from me trying to kill my child"

"I'll try" Regina said turning to me with a smirk.

"What?"

"You and Rumple always have been right together I can't explain why it's you've really changed him she-wolf"

I blushed at her compliment when Regina's cell phone chimed and Emma's did the same.

"That's funny it's a video message from Henry"

"I have one too" Emma said.

Immediately I knew something was wrong and I hurried over to Regina to watch the video message. Henry appeared on the phone and explained Cruella had him captive and to prove her point Cruella appeared and demanded that the author be killed or Henry would die.

"Son of a" I growled.

Not caring about the consequences I backed away from Regina and Emma taking my wolf form. Both women jumped and they looked at me with fear and concern.

"Zila don't" Regina warned but I ran past her and headed in the direction of the woods. Cruella had crossed the line and she was going to pay unless she didn't release Henry.

 **Athena's POV**

I opened the door to my cabin in annoyance. Isaac who was the author's name looked up to me.

"Finally the joy of getting lost in a good book just isn't the same not after it happens literally"

"Stop talking" I told him. "We haven't much time now that you and Cruella have been reunited at last"

"Cruella? No I don't even know what your"

"Enough" I interrupted him. "You both lied to me about your pasts and now those lies are coming to the surface"

Isaac immediately put the book down and he stood up.

"I'm sorry" he started. "Please don't hurt me I didn't think it was relevant"

"Oh not only is it relevant it's essential to my plans Cruella is so desperate to see you dead she just kidnapped the Savior's son"

"How do you know that?" Isaac asked me.

"You have your tools I have mine" I told the author as I summoned a crystal ball.

"Cruella left the Savior and Regina a rather morbid choice either you die or Henry does"

"Now hey you said you needed me for Rumplestiltskin's wife to go dark is this how you plan to do it? By having her kill me?" Isaac demanded.

"Relax if you die the mantle of the author simply passes on perhaps someone less willing to help me so I need you alive"

"Then why work with Cruella? If she wants me dead"

"Someone who is focused on vengeance is easy to manipulate she figured that I thought her happy ending was reconciling with her mother when it was really your death now I want to know precisely what you wrote about her word for word"

"How about I let you read it for yourself" Isaac said taking a note out of his pocket and he handed it over to me. I smirked before taking the note from his hand and I opened it. I read its contents and I chuckled.

 **Zila's POV**

I had never felt such anger flow throughout my body before as I followed Henry's scent. The last time I felt like this was when I lost my family and I lost control of myself on the hunters who claimed their lives. I now felt that same anger and I wasn't going to let Cruella kill my grandson. I suddenly heard Henry call out for help and I followed after the voice. As I ran Pongo shot past me and I sensed Henry had been with him. I forgot that Cruella had the power to make animals listen to her. I ran after Pongo and he led me to a cliff. Henry was trapped and Cruella arrived at the same time I did. However I wasn't visible to here just yet.

"It would seem you can't teach an old dog new tricks" Cruella told Henry firmly. "You shouldn't have run"

Cruella then got her gun out and I snarled. That got Cruella to turn around and she watched as I transformed back into a human. My eyes were glowing gold with anger and my fangs were visible. Immediately Cruella got Henry into her grasp and pointed the gun at me.

"Come any closer or he dies" she snarled.

"You messed with the wrong woman" I growled dangerously.

"All I asked was for one dead author simple revenge and your friends failed"

"I came after you the moment I learned my grandson was in danger" I snarled. "If you don't let him go I will kill you"

"Your threats are meaningless darling" Cruella replied. "You don't have it in you"

"Screw you" I snapped. I then held my hands up and I felt my magic come to life.

"Put those hands down your just bluffing"

"Let him go or I'll finish you off"

"You're a hero Zila and heroes don't kill"

But that was the last thing she said because I shot my magic out of my hands and they hit Cruella in her chest. She yelled as she went flying backwards and I hurriedly went to Henry and pulled him into me.

"Grandma" Henry said hurrying into my arms.

"Your safe now kid" I said to Henry not letting him go.

"Zila!"

I tuned out the voices of Snow, Emma, David, Regina, and Hook because all that mattered to me was keeping Henry close. The five of them showed up and Emma asked.

"Where's Cruella?"

"Dead" I answered looking to them. "She wouldn't let Henry go so I killed her"

 **XP  
Ouch that had to hurt. **


	15. Operation Mongoose Part 1

**Hello my fellow Oncers!  
I decided to skip the episodes with Lily since I really wanted to finish Season 4!  
Enjoy!**

 **Athena's POV**

My vision was blurry since I had passed out after Regina took Isaac from me. The writer returned to my side not long afterwards. I saw what he held and a weak smile came upon my lips.

"Good work" I praised him.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked me.

"For now I will be" I replied to him before I snapped my fingers and a book that resembled Henry's appeared on the counter. On it read "Heroes&Villains".

"Use that to write on" I told Isaac.

Isaac nodded before he stood up and went behind the counter and he set the bottle of ink down along with the quill. He opened the book to the first page and dipped the quill into it the ink.

"Now then it's time villains finally win"

While Isaac started to write I lay my head back against one of my glass counters and rested my eyes. Yesterday Zila had killed Cruella so she could protect Henry from her and by that simple act of bloodlust made her heart darken more. Regina was successful going to New York to get to Robin Hood. Emma had gone with her and the Savior reunited with Maleficent's lost daughter Lily. At first the reunion between the former friends was an intense one, and Emma nearly wanted to shoot Lily. However both of them reconciled and continued on to New York on good terms. There Regina was able to expose Zelena who turned out to be pregnant with Robin Hood's child. Now the witch was in the asylum underneath the hospital where she rightfully belonged.

Upon returning to Storybrooke Lily met with her mother Maleficent and the young dragoness wanted vengeance against Snow White and David. Maleficent on the other hand didn't want that since her daughter was alive and well. Regina managed to cut Lily obtaining her blood and Lily took her dragon form for the first time. She went on a short rampage before she was calmed down enough to return to her human form. After a heartfelt conversation Lily decided to stay in Storybrooke for a week. Ms. Swan also forgave her parents for keeping their secret about Lily from her much to my annoyance. Maleficent had come by to thank me but she had found me in a weakened state at my cabin and she used her magic to bring to my shop. Isaac found me there and Regina then ambushed us. She stole the quill from me and took Isaac but afterwards he returned to me.

"It's almost done" Isaac said getting me to open my eyes.

"You have my gratitude" I said to the author before I gave a labored breath.

"Hang in there Dark One don't let that heart turn to coal just yet" Isaac said trying to be funny. I actually smiled a little bit because it was amusing. "You'll be fine better than ever"

"Why help me?" I questioned him. "You have the quill now you don't need me anymore"

"We're both a lot alike we both struggled for happiness all our lives you got power became the female Dark One but you never were the content one"

"I'm afraid I cannot talk anymore I must save my strength" I interrupted Isaac.

"Very well just rest Athena soon all will be clear"

 **Dakota's POV**

I opened my eyes faintly remembering that I had been with my parents and the town of Storybrooke shook. I was on the cot in Dad's shop and I hurriedly stood to my feet.

"Mom? Dad?" I called out to my parents.

I sensed something was very wrong and I left the back office and came to an empty shop. Earlier the Apprentice was freed from the hat and he had been on his way to Athena's shop with Emma, Regina, and my parents with them. I wore a purple t-shirt with regular jeans and black boots. I swiped my jacket from behind the register and I went outside to see if anyone was around. The streets were deserted and no one was in sight.

"Hello?!"

I turned my head to the right to see my nephew coming up the street.

"Henry!" I shouted.

Henry jerked his head in my direction and he rushed over to me. He wrapped his arms around me in a hug and I was glad to see he was safe.

"What happened?" I asked him after we pulled apart.

"I don't know one moment I was in the apartment when I fell unconscious and found the town like this"

I nodded in understanding and the two of us decided to head over to my aunt's shop. I made sure it was safe first before we went inside. As soon as I entered I could feel the remains of the author's magic.

"I know what's happened" I told my nephew turning to him. "The author wrote a new story that's why no one is here"

"Then we need to find him" Henry stated.

"How?" I asked.

"I saw Athena's car we'll take that"

I was about to protest but Henry took my hand and he hurried us outside.

"I don't like the idea of you driving kiddo but make sure you do it safely"

"I will Aunt Dakota don't worry" Henry reassured me as we got into Athena's car. After putting on our seat belts Henry started the car and he looked to make sure it was clear to drive even though the town was deserted. Then he eased the car out of its parking place and we drove towards the town line. We went over the border without any problems and Henry declared we should go to the nearest stop that had a restaurant as well as a gas station. Since I had the mental age of an eighteen year old now I told Henry how to drive and when we arrived at the parking lot of the stop Henry parked the car with a jerk.

"You stay here I'll go inside and ask around"

"Make it quick" I told my nephew as he got out of the car.

Henry shut the car door and I watched as he entered the restaurant. I wish I had my magic with me but since we were out of Storybrooke it was to no avail. Five minutes passed and Henry suddenly got back into the car and he placed a book onto my lap.

"Look who wrote it" Henry said.

I turned the cover over and saw the author behind it. It was then I felt a vision come to me. I saw Isaac at a gathering celebrating the release of this new book. As soon as the vision came it ended.

"I know where we need to go" I explained. "And the good news it's the next town over"

"You got it" Henry said before he began to drive off.

We made it to the next town an hour later and we parked Athena's car outside a post office and found a bookstore to wait the day out since Isaac's event was at night. Time passed like a blur and soon the two of us were waiting in line to see Isaac. In this reality of his he was getting all the attention he so craved. Finally it was our turn and Henry placed the illustration of the door in front of Isaac. Immediately Isaac looked up and his face paled.

"What are you two doing here?" he demanded. So he did know what happened.

"What did you do with our families?" Henry asked. "Where are they?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

"You lie" I hissed.

"You know what this does" Henry continued holding up the small key that opened the door to the illustration in the first place. "So either you give me some answers or I open this door again and you get a whole new ending"

A half hour later Isaac met us in a backroom and explained that our loved ones were now in a new book. He pulled out a copy that resembled Henry's book only it said Heroes and Villains. Henry snagged the book from Isaac but the author refused to let go. Having enough I punched Isaac in the jaw making him fall to the ground and Henry swiped Hero's and Villains. He opened it and found a page and he used the key placing in into the page. A flash of golden light blinded us and a second later we were absorbed into the book.

"Ow" I growled.

"You okay Aunt Dakota?" Henry asked helping me to my feet.

"Yeah I am kid" I reassured my nephew. We both looked around to see that we were in the alternate reality that Isaac wrote. Henry then saw a sword and he went over to it.

"Be careful kiddo" I warned him. While Henry swung the sword around I saw Isaac approaching and I gave him another clocking in the nose.

"Nice try" I taunted him.

I felt my magic reawaken inside me and I smirked.

"You may have your magic but when sunset comes everything that I wrote will remain"

"We won't let you" I growled at Isaac.

"Like you can stop me" Isaac said standing up.

I was about to make a smart ass comment when the ground shook and a roar got me to look up ahead. It was Ogre and my jaw dropped. The Ogre saw Henry and Isaac high tailed it. I got in front of my nephew and I held my hands out. If I had to give my life to save Henry's then I would. Suddenly a horse came out of nowhere with a knight in golden armor on its back. The horse was white and I sensed powerful light magic coming from the knight. The knight held his hand out and light magic shot of his palm and it hit the ogre. The ogre fell onto its back now lifeless. The residents came out to thank the knight when he lifted his visor up my jaw dropped. It was my father!

Dad then turned to us and asked.

"Are you two alright?"

Henry saw it was his grandfather too and he was shocked.

"What are your names?"

"Dakota and Henry" I answered.

"I am Rumplestiltskin a knight at your service you two have any family around here?"

"Yes we do" Henry answered.

"Then I suggest you two run off for supper and I have another village to save"

"Thank you" I then grabbed Henry and I pulled us away from the village.

"He didn't even recognize oh forget it" I growled. "Everything is different here"

"Yeah it is" Henry agreed. He pulled out the book he had bought earlier and read a part of it. A roar filled the air and we both looked up to see Calador descend towards the ground before landing.

"Dakota I came as fast as I could" the male dragon greeted.

"Oh thank god you remember!" I shouted running over to my bonded partner and threw my arms around his neck.

"I am a dragon and our magic is very different than humans" Calador reassured me.

"Oh wow" Henry said coming over to us.

Calador gave Henry a sniff and Henry held his hand out and stroked the dragon's snout.

"Aunt Dakota I have a plan"

"Let's hear it"

"I think we should separate for now I will try to find my mother's Regina and Emma"

"And I'll try to find my mine"

"I know who would know where she is" Calador said. "My sire and I sensed the author's spell he crossed realms alongside Moonwind to help"

Another roar got our attention and a silver dragon landed on the forest floor.

"Moonwind" Calador called out to his older sibling.

"We have no time to waste we must correct this wretched reality before sunset" Moonwind stated. She then turned to Henry and Henry nervously backed away. "You have no need to fear me child I will not harm you I came to offer my aide"

"Really?!" Henry exclaimed.

"Of course you are still a hatchling and you are Zila's grandson"

"Protect him with your life" I told Moonwind.

"That I shall" Moonwind reassured me and Calador.

"Aunt Dakota I'll see you later?" Henry asked.

"Sure thing kiddo" I told Henry before I climbed onto Calador's back and the dragon took flight. We flew over various villages until we arrived at the cave where Smaug resided. The fire drake was already outside waiting for us.

"Good work son" Smaug praised as Calador landed. "You found Zila's child safe and sound"

"Good to see you again Smaug" I told the huge dragon. "Do you know where my mother would be?"

"That I do"

"Shall we go then?" Calador inquired spreading his wings out.

Smaug snorted before he opened his wings and took flight. Calador followed his sire into the air and Smaug led us to the kingdom of Avonlea. Aunt Belle's kingdom looked the same before the curse hit only it was prettier. Smaug and his son landed on the outskirts of the kingdom and I climbed off of the blue dragon's back.

"Zila is with Athena"

When Smaug said that my blood froze.

"She shouldn't recognize you" Calador reassured me.

"Be cautious little one" Smaug added.

I sent the fire drake an annoyed look before I walked into Avonlea. I asked the residents where I could find the Lady Athena who also turned out to be the Female Light One. One resident ushered me into a home where I found my mother and my aunt. Athena was dressed similar to my father in a golden gown with a white furred cape over it. Her hair was loose and she was holding a newborn child in her arms.

"You have a healthy son" Athena told the new mother using her magic to clean off the blood from the newborn. She then conjured a blanket and it covered the baby. Mom's eyes suddenly saw me and they widened in recognition. I nodded outside and my mother followed.

 **Zila's POV**

"Oh thank god" I said bringing my daughter into my grasp. "I thought I lost you"

"Henry and I were able to find Isaac and enter this reality" Dakota explained. "I also ran into Dad"

Her eyes became saddened.

"Oh my love don't worry we'll fix this" I reassured her as I kissed her forehead. I was dressed in all white and in this reality I had the same reputation and I was married to Rumple. Only my husband didn't remember our life back in Storybrooke so I played along until an opportunity came and Dakota was that chance.

"Zila I see your daughter came" Athena came out of the home and she eyed Dakota.

"Hey Aunt Athena" Dakota greeted her aunt.

"Those are strange clothes you wear" Athena stated.

"It's just something I thought would look good on her" I explained to Athena. "I need to head out Athena so I'll see you later?"

"Very well" Athena replied with a smile and I smiled back before I took my daughter's hand and we left Avonlea. Dakota explained how she and Henry woke in Storybrooke and how they managed to get to this reality. I wasn't thrilled when she said that Henry was off on his own to find Regina or Emma but she reassured me Moonwind was with him.

"Smaug!" I shouted as the fire drake and Calador came into sight.

"Thank gods" Smaug said as he walked over to me and he bent his enormous neck downwards. I wrapped my arms around his face and the male dragon emitted a purr.

"I have missed you very much" the fire drake stated.

"I've missed you too" I replied.

Smaug chuckled and when I let go of his face he opened his mouth and gave me an affectionate lick. He then lowered his wing and I climbed up it. The only weapon I had with me was Masamune which was strapped to my back. I gripped onto Smaug's neck spikes and Dakota climbed onto Calador's back. The two dragons then spread their wings opened and they took flight.

"Where are you taking us?" I asked Smaug.

"To where the Queen in this reality imprisoned The Savior" Smaug answered.

"And the Queen here is Snow White"

"Oh that's f**ked up" I muttered underneath my breath.

"Indeed it is though I don't know what that word means" Smaug chuckled as we flew over open water. Up ahead was an island with a castle on it and I could sense Emma's magic there. The two male dragons came to a stop mid flight.

"We cannot land here the landmass is too small" Calador said.

I saw a ship below and I saw Henry getting off with none other than Hook.

"Henry's here love" I shouted to Dakota.

My daughter breathed a sigh of relief and I then used my magic to transport ourselves off of the dragon's backs. The two of us reappeared next to Henry and Hook.

"Hey kid" I greeted Henry.

"Grandma!" my grandson then hugged me.

"I'm glad to see you safe kiddo" I replied and I gave Henry a kiss on his forehead. The two of us fell broke apart and I turned to Dakota.

"Stay with Hook while we get Emma"

Dakota nodded before Henry and I stepped over the knocked out black knight and we climbed the tower stairs. We came to a door and Henry used the keys he snatched from the black knight and I opened the door slowly after Henry unlocked it. On the floor was Emma dressed in a blue gown and her hair was a mess. She had chains on her and Henry approached her first. She looked up to us.

"Hi my name is"

"Henry, Zila"

"Oh thank gods!" I shouted.

Using my magic I undid the chains that held Emma and she first hugged Henry before she did the same with me.

"I don't understand how can you remember me when no one else does?" Henry asked.

"That must have been part of Athena's plan" Emma explained.

"We can catch up later we need to get the hell out of here" I stated in a serious tone.

"She's right we have to stop Robin Hood's and Zelena's wedding"

"Ecch don't remind me kid"

When Zelena got back into town with Regina the queen let me see the witch in her new cell in the asylum. I was going to punch her in the face but I didn't when I sensed she was with child. And I never threatened an innocent life.

"Yeah let's get out of here" Emma agreed. "And get back home where we belong"

 **Now on to Part 2.**


	16. Operation Mongoose Part 2

**Here is the final conclusion to Season 4 of Dark Shadows!**

 **Zila's POV**

Hook, Emma, and Henry traveled on the Jolly Roger below us while Dakota and I rode on Smaug's and Calador's back. Just as we were a good distance from the island the tower where Emma had been in suddenly broke and a black dragon roared flying out of it. It was Maleficent's daughter Lily in her dragon form. The dragoness saw the ship up ahead and she went after it.

"Smaug!" I shouted.

"Already on it!" the fire drake answered before he roared out at Lily in challenge as Calador did the same. Lily turned her head and she roared back before turning her body around and she flapped her wings headed towards us. Her chest glowed orange and she unleashed flames out of her mouth. Smaug did the same and both fire blasts collided with one another creating a huge explosion over the water. Calador then flew at Lily with fierce speed and he used his body to slam into her. The dragoness roared in surprise before she flew downwards and landed in the ocean.

"Good work son" Smaug praised Calador as he flew back to his sire's side.

"Where is Moonwind anyway?" I asked Smaug. "You said she came with you"

"She crossed realms back to home" Calador answered. "She kept Henry safe until she felt it was time to leave this reality"

"She will make a good mother one day" Smaug replied.

I chuckled as the mainland came into view. Smaug and Calador flew over the harbor and they landed on the outskirts of the town with the port. I got off of Smaug's back at the same time Dakota did the same with Calador's.

"It is time I return to the Enchanted Forest" Smaug said.

"Thank you for your help" I then gave Smaug a kiss on his snout. The fire drake growled in affection and he gave me another lick before he turned to Calador and Dakota.

"You take care of your rider son"

Calador gave his sire a growl and Smaug chuckled as he bent his head down and he rubbed his head against his son's to say goodbye. Afterwards the fire drake opened his wings and took flight soon he was gone and most likely back in the original Enchanted Forest. Shouts from the town got my attention along with Dakota's and I used our magic to transport ourselves into it and we appeared next to Emma and Hook.

"Whoa hello" I said as I saw Snow and David standing in front of us.

Snow was now the Evil Queen and David was one of her black knights.

"Zila thank god you're here" Emma said with a relief.

"Yeah I'm glad I got here when I did" I agreed with the blonde.

"Ahhh Zila good to see you" Snow greeted me.

I was about to make a comment to her when David pointed behind us. I looked to see Henry carrying a bunch of food in his hands and immediately I drew Masamune out of its scabbard.

"My, my, I am going to enjoy watching him die in front of his mother"

"Not a chance in hell" Emma and I growled in unison.

Hook suddenly whispered to Emma.

"Save Henry and yourselves"

"Killian you can't beat them" Emma told the pirate.

"What happens to me here matters not just find your way back to your reality" Hook stated.

Emma and I looked to Hook before we turned around and we rushed over to Henry. Emma took Henry into her arms and the four of us watched as dark David and Hook started to fight with their swords. Hook dodged each blow as he walked backwards but dark David was relentless. Both of their swords met upon one another in a cross before Hook used his elbow to make David fall to the ground. Evil Snow tried to approach us but Hook held up his sword at her throat. We all watched our breaths frozen in place when David suddenly stood up and he stabbed Hook in the back. Emma called out and she tried to go to Hook but Henry held her back.

"We have to go Emma now!" I told the blonde.

"You aren't going anywhere" Snow said turning to us. She conjured a fireball and she threw it outwards. I used Masamune to block the blast while Emma, Dakota, and Henry made a break for it.

"Sorry but I'm a lot stronger than you think" I told Evil Snow before I ran after the others. We ran out of the town until we reached Calador.

"Whoa Calador you gotten big" Emma told the male dragon.

"Thank you Savior" Calador replied. He then turned to Henry and Dakota. "Where next?"

"We need to find Bandit Regina" Henry answered.

"Whoa are you telling me Regina oh never mind" I muttered.

"I know where she is" Henry interrupted.

"Ok kid lead the way" Emma said to her son.

"You stay with him love" I added to Dakota.

"And I shall follow from the sky" Calador finished before he took flight.

We started to follow the kids and Emma was quiet as we walked. I took her hand into mine.

"We'll get back to our reality Emma and there Hook will be waiting so don't fret" I reassured her.

"But it felt so real when he got stabbed" Emma muttered.

I only squeezed her hand gently as we continued to follow the children. A half hour later we entered a forest and came to stop outside of a log. One big enough for a person to live in. Henry and Emma went inside while I kept watch with my daughter. A few minutes later Emma, Henry, and Regina dressed in Snow White's bandit clothes emerged.

"Holy crap" I said not believing what I was seeing.

"I am to guess your Zila" Regina replied to me.

I nodded before Henry interrupted.

"We need to get to that wedding ceremony and crash it before the wedding bells ring"

"And I know where to said ceremony is" Dakota added before using her magic to transport us from the forest and we appeared before a church.

"We haven't heard the wedding bells yet there's still time" Henry said.

"I don't even know what to say to him" Regina stated turning to us.

"I think in this case actions speak louder than words" Emma explained.

"Once you and Robin share true love's kiss everything will be great again and return to normal" Henry agreed.

"Okay" Regina agreed finally.

"I'm afraid none of you are crashing this wedding dearies"

My eyes went wide when I saw my husband all dressed differently in front of us. Athena walked alongside him.

"My brother and I won't allow you to pass"

I sensed a large amount of light magic coming from Rumple but now it didn't matter. I drew my sword and Athena conjured one of her own while Rumple took his out. Emma took her sword out as well.

"Go we got the Dark Ones" Emma told Regina. "And I'll duel with Rumple"

"Thanks fighting against my beloved is f**ked up anyway" I agreed.

"Dark Ones?" Rumple asked in disbelief as Emma and I approached both siblings. "I'm afraid you both have the wrong names dearies"

"We'll see about that" Emma told Rumple.

"Regina go!" I shouted and Regina nodded before rushing past us.

"Do you really wish to fight me sister?" Athena asked.

"I have no choice" I told her before we started to our duel at the same time Rumple and Emma did. Athena was skilled with a sword because each time I tried to swing a move with Masamune she either blocked the attack with her sword or she ducked. However when I was younger I spent many years training with the sword so I had the upper hand. I did a spinning move when Athena tried to swipe at me and when I came upon her I swung Masamune forward hard enough to make her sword go flying out her grasp. I then used my magic to send her flying backwards at the same time Rumple did the same with Emma. Emma landed against a sack of flower unconscious and Henry took his mother's sword into his grasp.

"Out of my way boy" Rumple told Henry.

"You have to get through me to get to her" Henry replied. He then turned to the church and shouted at Regina. "Go you have to stop that wedding!"

Rumple chose that moment to send Henry's sword out of his hand. Rumple was about to stab our own grandson when Regina got in front of Henry and she took the stab instead of Henry.

"Regina!" I shouted as she fell to the ground. Rumple then used his magic to leave along with Athena.

Regina was holding her stab wound trying to apply pressure and I tried to heal it but the wound refused to heal. Emma awoke and she hurried over to us.

"Mom why didn't you go into the church?" Henry asked her.

"I couldn't let you die" Regina replied to him.

Suddenly the church bells rang and Dakota swore.

"We're at the end of the book we won't be able to change anything now" Emma said gravely.

The church doors opened and Robin came out with Zelena on his arm.

"Regina?" Robin asked seeing that Regina was on the ground dying. Immediately he rushed over to us and he got to the ground next to her.

"Robin what's going on?" Zelena demanded. Her wedding dress got blood on it. "I got blood on my dress"

"Can't you see she's injured?" Robin told her.

"This is supposed to be my day! And she's ruined it!" Zelena snapped.

"F**k off" I told the witch.

Zelena looked to her hand and I saw it was starting to turn green. Lifting up the skirts of her dress she hurried off while Robin reassured Regina she would be alright. But I knew the truth Regina was dying and we couldn't do a damn thing about.

"Well this I promise you, you won't die alone" Robin reassured Regina.

"Too little too late" came a sneering voice.

Emma and I turned to see the author Isaac smirking. I stood up and I gave him a sucker punch to the face. Isaac fell to the ground and his bag fell with him.

"Then you're going to change things" Emma growled. "Return them to the way they were, bring back Hook, and save Regina"

"I can't" Isaac replied. "I'm not the author anymore I can't change a thing"

Henry came over and walked past us bending down to the ground. He picked up the magical quill and it turned blue in his grasp.

"Whoa kid what the hell?" Emma and I asked in unison.

"No" Isaac said his eyes widening.

"What's happening?" Emma asked again.

"He's the next author" I answered.

"I can feel it" Henry agreed as the quill went back to its black coloring.

"Kid fix it rewrite everything back to normal" I told Henry.

"Without ink he's not writing anything" Isaac snapped.

"F**k you" I growled before taking my glove off and I drew a knife.

"Grandma that won't work" Henry said placing a hand on top of mine. "Your heart isn't mixed with darkness here and here we don't need dark blood because of him we need light blood"

Henry went over to Regina and he placed the quill into her blood.

"No don't!" Isaac shouted.

Emma stopped Isaac from interfering.

"Henry do it!" Emma shouted.

Henry opened the book he snatched from Isaac's bag and started to write. He wrote a quick sentence before he tapped the book and a flash of flight blinded us.

 **Storybrooke**

I woke to find myself laying in the middle of the street of Storybrooke. I sat up and Dakota did the same with me.

"We're back!" she exclaimed and we both hugged one another. After we hugged I hurried over to Henry and I hugged him too. I then gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm proud of you kid" I told him.

The door to Rumple's shop opened and out came a very confused Rumplestiltskin.

"Rumple!" I shouted as I rushed over to my mate and I threw my arms around him.

"I don't know what just happened dearie but I'm glad to see your safe" Rumple replied and he held me close to him. Dakota rushed over to her father and Rumple drew her into our group hug. It would seem things were back to normal at last.

 **Athena's POV**

"No" I said when I awoke.

"I'm so sorry Athena" Isaac said as he held my hand. "I've failed you"

"It isn't your fault" I reassured him. "It's too late for me now"

Before Isaac could say anything else the door to my shop opened and in came Rumple.

"What did you do to her?" Rumple demanded at Isaac.

"I tried to save her!" Isaac exclaimed.

"I suggest you leave before I rip your heart out" my brother threatened.

Isaac released my hand and stood to his feet. He ran past Rumple and out of the shop door fearing for his life.

"Athena" Rumple said as he rushed over to me. "Just hold on"

"My time has come Rumple" I told my younger sibling. "The last flicker of red in my heart is disappearing"

I then took Rumple's hand in mine.

"We were happy in that reality Rumple"

"You still could have had that here" Rumple replied.

"And we didn't have it because I didn't believe in it" I added. "Who could ever love a monster such as me?"

"I do even after everything you have done I forgive you Athena" Rumple said drawing me into his arms. I grabbed my dagger into my other hand.

"You must leave before the darkness takes me for good and what will be left are the remains of the evil part in my soul"

"I'm not going to leave you here to die sister" Rumple stated.

I threw my dagger down before I finally succumbed to my fate and the last thing I heard was Rumple shouting my name.

 **Later.**

 **Zila's POV**

After reuniting with everyone there was a celebration at Granny's which Dakota and I were attending. Rumple had gone to check on Athena and would join us shortly. As I sipped my drink the door the diner opened and Rumple rushed in looking alarmed.

"What is it beloved?" I asked my mate.

"It's Athena her heart is about to stop" he answered out of breath. "She's in great danger"

A few minutes later I stood alongside Rumple holding his hand as the Apprentice bent down and placed the box that contained the hat next to the unconscious Athena. Snow, Emma, Hook, David, Henry, and Dakota watched closely.

"She tried to use the hat to free herself and her brother from the daggers" Hook pointed out.

"This is not unlike that" the Apprentice told the pirate. "We are pulling the darkness from her and containing it"

"Does that mean her heart will be healed?" Rumple inquired.

"Perhaps if the strength is there and I think she has it" the old man answered my mate. "This is more dark power that has been ever asked to contain"

"Purest evil darkest bloom darkness too can obtain its doom" the Apprentice muttered as Athena's heart was pulled out her chest. My eyes went wide because I had never seen something what I was seeing now. Athena's heart was jet black and the Apprentice used his magic to summon the hat. The hat appeared on command and the old man stood up holding the hat in one hand and the dark heart in the other. Muttering more words to a spell the hat came to life with a yellow vortex and the darkness from Athena's heart began to be sucked into the hat.

I then noticed Athena's dagger glowing gold while the darkness was still being absorbed into the hat. Then at the same time the hat finished its task Athena's name disappeared from her dagger and it was blank. I removed my hand from Rumple's and I picked it up into my grasp. Athena's heart now glowed with white magic and the Apprentice bent down to her and placed the heart back into her chest.

"Athena has spent many centuries as the female Dark One only time will tell the return to the woman she once was will not be easy" The Apprentice then placed a preservation spell over Athena's body. "But I have faith that she will awaken"

"Uh oh" I said noticing the box lighting up again and it started to shake violently.

Rumple pushed me and Dakota out of the way just as the swirling cloud of darkness came out of the box and it swirled around Athena for a moment before entering inside the Apprentice. His eyes turned jet black and Emma shot her light magic forward. The Apprentice's body shook for a few moments before falling onto his back and the cloud of darkness came out of the old man's body. Emma used her magic to send it out the shop and into the night. Rumple then helped Emma get the Apprentice to his feet and in the back of the shop was a cot for him to lay on. My body started to shake because I knew what was coming. Dakota placed a hand over mine and I kissed her forehead before she and I went to the back room. Snow and David went out of the shop to find the darkness while the Apprentice woke up.

"Long, long ago, before your stories began a sorcerer battled the darkness he was able to keep it consuming the realms he tethered it to a human soul that could be controlled with the dagger"

I looked to the blank dagger in my grasp.

"The Dark One" I said before looking to the Apprentice.

"The sorcerer is the only one with the power to destroy the darkness once and for all before it destroys everything"

"Where is he? Who is he?" I asked.

"His is far, far from here, find him his name is Merlin"

"Holy crap" Dakota stated.

"You must stop the darkness, find Merlin"

"Easy" Rumple told the Apprentice. "You need your rest"

"Thank you" the old man said to Rumple before he closed his eyes. I turned and rushed out of Athena's back office and opened the front door to the shop. Rumple, Emma, Henry, Dakota, and Hook followed after me into the night.

"Where is it?" Emma demanded at her parents.

"Don't know" David answered his daughter.

"It just disappeared into the night" Snow added.

"Zila" Rumple said turning to me. He took my hand into his. I touched my forehead with his knowing what would happen shortly. Regina and Robin came onto the street to join us wondering what was going on.

"Hey what's going on?" Regina asked us.

"The Dark One is no longer tethered to Athena" Hook answered her.

"What?!" Regina exclaimed. "Where the hell is it?"

I suddenly heard the darkness nearby.

"It hasn't gone anywhere" I answered her. "The darkness is surrounding us"

All was quiet for a few moments before Regina gasped and we all looked up to see the swirling cloud of darkness raging towards us. It wrapped itself around Dakota and pulled her forward. I screamed for my daughter watching as the cloud of darkness desiring her to be its vessel. Dakota screamed and I could feel her fear inside the cloud of darkness.

"Dakota!" Rumple shouted as the darkness continued to swarm around her.

"What's it doing?" Regina demanded.

"What darkness does snuffing out the light" Rumple answered. He then rushed forward but the power of the darkness made him go flying backwards and he landed on the ground. Robin helped him up to his feet.

"That's not going to work against this thing!" I shouted. "The Apprentice told me we have to do what the Sorcerer did we have to tether it to a person to contain it!"

"Mom!" Dakota shouted. "Help me!"

Tears streamed down my eyes as I walked forward and everybody called out my name and I stopped.

"Mom you can't! There has to be another way just let it take me!"

"No I won't!" I shouted back to my daughter. "I won't let this darkness claim anymore of the light you were born with!"

David shouted out at the same Rumple did. I turned to my mate and took his hand into mine.

"I have to do this mate of mine"

"I know you do and I'm so proud of you Zila"

"I love you Rumplestiltskin keep our daughter safe"

I then gave Rumple a kiss against his lips and he returned the kiss before I pushed him away and I plunged the dagger into the cloud of darkness. The darkness left my daughter and it began to wrap its dark coils around my body embracing me in its grasp. Dakota rushed over to her father and Rumple held onto her as the darkness continued to swarm around me. I never felt such strong power in my life and it felt wonderful much to my shock. Now I understood how strong dark magic was and why Athena never wanted to let it go. I turned to my daughter and husband. The two of them looked back at me and I smiled at them before I did the same to everyone else.

 **Rumple's POV**

The darkness continued to swarm around my wife until it disappeared in a flash and my wife was gone. The dagger fell to the ground and I rushed over to it and picked it up. On the blade read "Zila Night" and a new female Dark One had been born.

 **And there you have it!  
Zila is now the new female Dark One and we're officially into Season 5!  
Thank you guys for reading and see you in Season 5!**


End file.
